fairy tail chat show
by lucy D heartifilia
Summary: aqui prodran hacerle preguntas al gran gremio de fairy tail y ellos mismos te responderan, cualquier pregunta es aceptada, es un intento de humor. Denle una oportunidad por favor. Si se soy horrible con los sumarys
1. Chapter 1

_**hola, esto empezo cuando estube leyendo un chat show de happy tree friends, es mu bueno se los recomiendo, bueno volviendo al tema original, esto se me ocurrio de repente, se que quizas esta fome pero desearia que me dieran una oportunidad, cualquier critica sea buena o mala diganmela**_

_**fairy tail es de el grandioso y troll hiro mashima**_

* * *

**Aparece una chica con el pelo café, una polera negra, pantalones y zapatillas blancas y unas orejas de perro**

Lucy: hola soy la presentadora y escritora, y el es ken el otro presentador

**Aparece un chico con el pelo negro, polera azul oscura, pantalones y zapatillas negras**

Ken: es un gusto, bueno para evitar confusiones la presentadora dejara de llamarse lucy y ahora será yumi

Yumi: wow un nuevo nombre que cool, bueno vamos a presentar a los chicos

Ken: el es muy fuerte, es un rompehogares literalmente, haría todo por salvar a sus nakamas, tiene el pelo rosa chillon, él es natsu dragneel

Entra natsu mientras todo el público estalla en aplausos y gritos de emoción

Natsu: hola hola, esperen…dijo rosa chillon!

Yumi: calmate natsu, después lo golpeas pero ahora no interrumpas

Ken: sigamos

Yumi: ella es sexy, es un poco rara como dice natsu, tiene una talla de sostén increíblemente grande, ella es lucy heartifilia

Entra lucy saludando a todo el publico mientras este aplaude

Lucy: es un gusto estar aquí

Yumi: por favor siéntense

Lucy y natsu se sientan en los cómodos sillones rojos del lugar,

Ken: ella es una de las magas más fuertes,

Entra erza con su típica armadura saludando a toda la gente mientras el publico se emociona

Erza: wow esto es muy grande –dice mientras se sienta

Ken: es un gusto tenerla aquí con nosotros erza-san

Yumi: el no acepta sus sentimientos, es un estríper/desnudista profesional, mago de hielo, el es gray fullbuster

Entra gray tranquilamente mientras muchas chicas del publico tiene un derrame nasal

Yumi: señor necesitamos algunos litros de sangre –dice hablando por teléfono- si, otra vez gray, esta es como la quinta vez

Ken: ponte ropa por favor, dependemos de los fans –le entrega ropa-, apurate

Después de que los paramédicos llegaran y ayudaran a las chicas por perdida de sangre, entra gray vestido y se sienta junto a erza

Ken: ella es la acosadora/enamorada de gray, fanática del BL lo podemos ver en las ultimas 2 ovas, llama a lucy su rival del amor, ella es juvia loxar

Juvia: juvia esta muy feliz de que la hayan invitado

Yumi: como no te íbamos a invitar, tenemos que molestar a gray un poco además siempre quize tener una amiga que le gustara el BL

Juvia: a juvia no le gusta el BL –dice sonrojándose-

Yumi: el ova de rave tail x fairy tail, musica y gray

Juvia: -se desmaya al recordarlo, mientras su rostro esta rojo-

Yumi: ken ayudale a sentarse

Ken: listo, sigamos presentando

Yumi: es azul, tiene alas, le encanta molestar, a todos nos gusta, el es happy

Happy: aye sir –dice mientras levanta la mano o pata-

Todo el publico: aye sir

Ken: ahora seremos un poco más rápidos

Yumi: aquí tenemos a la familia Strauss junto con el equipo de laxus, raijinshuu

Mirajane: ara ara~, asi que de esto se trataba la invitación

Elfman: participar en un show es de hombres

Evergreen: como hada es obvio que debo estar aquí

Ken: por favor siéntense, aún tenemos a muchos a quien presentar y el tiempo se nos está acabando

Yumi: él se comió casi todo el estudio y por eso lo tuvimos que renovar, ella es inteligente aparte de baja, a él le encanta el jugo de kiwi, ellos son gajeel redfox, levy mcgarden y lily o phanterlily

Ken: allá hay jugo de kiwi – dice apuntando a una mesa con comida y jugos que para varias natsu se está comiendo- apúrense antes de que el rompe hogares de natsu se coma todo

Levy: lamento lo de gajeel, por su culpa tuvieron que hacer el escenario de nuevo –hace un reverencia-

Ken: no te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados, gray y natsu rompieron los camarines, erza en su intento de detenerlos rompieron unas casas del lugar y sin querer max salió volando

Yumi: ella es plana como una tabla, la otra es un tsundere, ambas son amigas, una es amable mientras que igual pero es un poco enojona, ellas son Wendy marvel y charle

Wendy: gracias pero no tenías que decir que soy plana como una tabla- dice decaída mirando su plano pecho-

Yumi: calma Wendy, levy también es plana nunca tanto como tu, además es divertido molestarlos como por ejemplo, molestar a natsu por su rosa chillon, a gray por no confesarse o a erza porque jellal no la beso esa vez, o a lucy por su increíble talla de sostén, en fin sigamos

Ken: él fue el tercer maestro, por culpa de gildarts será el sexto maestro, le pagamos para que viniera con todos ustedes aquí, casi nos deja en banca rota por los precios que puso, el es makarov

Yumi: el fue una vez enemigo de fairy tail, fue expulsado, se volvió a unir, es nieto del maestro, el es laxus dreyar

Makarov: van a pegar en cheque o en efectivo?

Ken: efectivo

Laxus: interesante…

Yumi: no se me ocurria nada para presentarte laxus, y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrio

Ken: por favor siéntense aún nos faltan algunas personas, aparte de que se nos está acabando la imaginación

Yumi: es hija del quinto, bebe como si no hubiera mañana, por su culpa se nos acabó el alcohol en menos de una hora, ella es cana alberona

Entra cana con un barril de licor

Ken: yumi no tenemos mucho tiempo, podemos presentar a solo dos mas

Yumi: maldición elige una al azar y listo

Ken: él es fan número uno de natsu, no sabemos como pero está muy desarrollado a su corta edad, aunque igual es un enano, él es romeo conbolt

Romeo: hola

Ken: que simple

Yumi: ella es la primer maestro, es un espíritu, es increíblemente tierna, ella es mavis

Todo el mondo aplaude mientras entra mavis saludando con una sonrisa en el rostro

Levy: maestro como es que ellos la pueden ver?

Makarov: no tengo idea, supongo que tienen un truco

Ken: y los demás

Los demás: porque no nos presentaste?

Ken: el tiempo no alcanzo, ahora cállense y siéntense

Yumi: por favor envíen sus preguntas, o si no erza se enojara y destruirá sus casas….esta bien no es enserio pero envíen review

Ken: si desean también podemos invitar a otros magos, por ejemplo si alguien quiere que venga jellal lo traeremos

Yumi: envíen review por favor, les regalare a happy

Happy: que?!

Ken: adiós

Todos: aye sir


	2. Chapter 2

Aparece yumi llorando junto a ken quien trata de consolarla para que pare de llorar, mientras los chicos de fairy tail miran la escena confundidos

Lucy: que le paso a yumi-chan? Ken

Ken: es que leyó los review y se emociona hasta el punto de llorar, bueno yo también estoy feliz

Yumi: estoy muy feliz, gracias fans

Happy: lucyyy –happy se tira a los brazos de lucy- no hay pescado

Ken: por dios, recién llevamos dos capítulos y no hay comida, llamare a los productores

Yumi: pañuelo –ken le pasa un pañuelo y ella se limpia las lagrimas- bueno, gracias fans déjenme decirles que este capitulo será algo largo

Ken: recuerden que somos principiantes y tenemos que mejorar asi que cualquier critica sea buena o mala nos tienen que decir

Yumi: empezemos, estas preguntas son de:** Hiro-No-Scarlet**

**me gusto, como los presentaste, yo quiero a happy.**

**Bueno tengo muchas preguntas pero ahora solo are 5**

**La primera es para natsu ¿Por qué siempres estas en la casa de lucy, acaso te gusta?**

Natsu: su cama es comoda y tiene mucha comida

Yumi: claro su cama…-dice con sarcasmo-

Natsu: es verdad

**La segunda para gray ¿Por qué eres tan tsundere deberías aceptar tus entimientos por juvia luego?**

Gray: no soy tsundere, además yo me puedo confesar cuando quiera –dice enojado-

Ken: eso me sono como a una confecion

Yumi: definitivamente eso fue una confecion

Juvia: a gray-sama le gusta juvia? –dice colorada-

Yumi: ken apurate, se va a desmayar

Ken: juvia lo siento –ken le tira un balde con agua y juvia queda confundida- es lo mejor que puedo hacer

**La tercera para gajeel ¿Por qué tratas a levi-chan de enana, acaso es un apodo de cariño :D?**

Gajeel/yumi: porque es una enana

Levi: tu también yu-chan –dice triste levy-

Gajeel: y si es un apodo de cariño… quizás- dice sonrojándose un poco-

En el fondo se escucha un tsundere y mágicamente un pedazo de metal va a la cara de un chico del publico

yumi: ken llama al abogado vamos a tener otra demanda

ken: esta es la tercera vez, a este paso vamos a quedar pobres yumi –esta vez es ken quien llora- nunca voy a poder comprarme mi psp 4

yumi: sigamos, para esta pregunta va a venir nuestro querido jellal

Entra jellal al escenario mientras el publico aplaude

**Quiero que aparesca jerall porque esta pregunta es para el ¿te besaste o no con erza y si la pudieras besar lo harias?**

Jellal: no la bese

Ken: y si la besara ahora, porque todos queremos ese beso, verdad publico

Publico: siii, besa a erza de una maldita vez

Yumi: bien erza, ven –yumi toma del brazo a erza y la pone frente a frente de jellal- bien besala

Erza y jellal tenían la cara roja, casi llegando al mismo color de pelo de erza

Ken: vamos –ken empuja a erza y se dan el esperado beso- maldición sean mas románticos

Jellal, quien estaba sorprendido,por fin tomo la iniciativa, tomo de la cintura a erza y atrajo el cuerpo de la chica mas a su cuerpo mientras erza le abrazaba por el cuello, las chicas de fairy tail y del publico estaban sonrojadas por la intensidad del beso mientras que los chicos de fairy tail miraban indiferentes la escena

Ambos chicos que se estaban besando se tuvieron que separar pues necesitaban aire (maldito aire y me disculpo no se explicar muy bien los besos, intenten imaginárselo)

Ken: bueno tortolos separence que aun hay preguntas

**Y ultima para laxus déjame decirte que te admiro eres muy genial ¿Por qué mira es la única mujer que no te gustaría hacer enojar, admiras a mira, sientes algo por ella, su relación es estrecha? Bueno eso han sido todas las preguntas por ahora se despide Hiro-No-Scarlet**

Laxus: yo se que soy muy genial, es que mira a veces da miedo lo admito, quizás, quizás, estrecha no pero tampoco tan distante

Yumi: sus respuestas fueron simples y aburridas, queremos mas drama

Ken: estas son de: **karii-chan12**

**Para natsu: (esto va a sonar una amenaza mas que una pregunta) natsu besa a lucy o sino rapto a happy**

Yumi: vamos natsu besaa a lucy, todos lo queremos

Happy: no quiero que me rapten –dice con lagrimitas en los ojos-

Natsu se acerca a lucy lentamente y le da un pequeño beso, uno que apenas se tocan los labios y mira esta con un sonrisa y una cámara

Yumi: debi de sospecharlo, eres muy timido, hasta estriper de gray besa mejor

Natsu: cállate, yo puedo besar mejor pero ahora no me siento bien –dice sonrojado el dragon Slayer-

Ken: este tipo es único, lucy mejor cuídalo bien

Yumi: bueno dejemos que natsu se calme, bueno estas son de:** happyayesir**

**No piensen mal de mi por esto:**

**1-para los chicos (responder si o si y nada de interrumpir, joder me salio rima) quien la tiene mas grande? (no os hagáis los locos)**

Todos los chicos de fairy tail se bajan los pantalones y los boxers

Todos los chicos: por supuesto que yo

Erza: pónganse los pantalones malditos –dice erza sonrojada lanzando sus espadas a los chicos-

Asi nuestros chicos tuvieron que correr por su vida para no ser golpeados o atravesados por los espadas de erza, en el camino natsu, gray, gajeel, laxus, macao, wakaba, max, laxus, elfman, entre otros murieron en el camino (fueron las timados), y algunas chicas del publico, incluso de fairy tail tuvieron un derrame nasal

Yumi: puedo ver?- dice yumi porque ken le habia tapado los ojos-

Ken: no aun no, chicos por favor súbanse los pantalones, dependemos que los fans y de las chicas

Todos los chicos se subieron los pantalones, y un equipo de medicos llego con litros de ssangre para las chicas y para ayudar a los heridos

**2- chicas si os pusieran a vuestro "amor, fantasia erotica, etc" atado en un silla y diciendo 'hazme lo que quieras' que harias?**

Todas las chicas: la pregunta seria que no harias –dicen las chicas con un hilo de saliva escurriendo por sus labios-

Ken: asi descubrimos que todas las chicas de fairy tail son pervertidas y que sus amores deben tener cuidado

Yumi: bueno sigamos, estas preguntas son de **mariposa28280**

Hola vengo a preguntar

**1-lucy te gusta natsu?**

Lucy: etto…-se sonroja-

**2-natsu te gusta lucy?**

Natsu: déjenme en paz- natsu se va entre enojado y sonrojado-

**3-lissana si ellos se gustan te interpondras? Espero que no por la mayoría de los fans les gusta el nalu**

Lissana: no, no me interpondría, natsu es mi mejor amigo y espero que sea feliz, pero la decisión final es de hiro mashima aunque creo que va a dejar el nalu

**4-para lucy y levi han leiso los fanfic de sus fans, que opinan de ello?**

Lucy/levi. La mayoría son buenos

**5-para todos díganme su opinión del fanfi my dearest y logramos vivir sin ti?**

Todos: no los hemos leído pero gracias a ti los vamos a leer

**6-para mavis tu y zeref se conocían? Si la respuesta es si como era el?**

Mavis: Si lo conocía, bueno era..-mavis no alcanza a terminar por que mágicamente desaparece-

Yumi: debio ser hiro mashima, no quiere revelar nada

Ken: ese hombre, bueno tienes que esperar hasta que el lo quiera revelar

Yumi: las siguientes son de: **happy anonymous**

**Muy buenos días/noches hora en que leas este review! Tengo muchas preguntas pero pondré unas pocas (en mi definición de poco) : 1) natsu ¿te gusta lucy o lissana?**

Natsu: lissana es mi amiga de la infancia, lucy es…

Lucy: soy…

Natsu: eres…

Ken: maldita sea di que te gusta de una vez –ken le tira lo primero que alcanzo, una silla- dilo de una maldita vez

Natsu. Ven aquí maldito –empieza a perseguir a ken-

Yumi. No te va a responder, asi que sigamos

**2) happy ¿Por qué eres azul?**

Happy: porque si

**3) natsu (otra vez) ¿te tiñes el pelo de rosa?**

Natsu: cuantas veces tengo que decir que es natural

Ken: cof teñido cof

Natsu: otra vez tu –empieza a perseguir de nuevo a ken-

**4) gray/gajeel/laxus ¿Por qué son tan tsunderes?**

Gray/gajeel/laxus: que no somos tsunderes

Ken: si lo son

Yumi: ken cállate

Gray/gajeel/laxus/natsu: ven aquí maldito –los cuatro persiguen a ken-

**5) yukino ¿sabias que tu hermana es angel de oración 6?**

Yukino. No lo sabia, muchas gracias por decírmelo ahora la voy a buscar, onee-san

**6) yukino (otra vez) ¿sabias que le gustas al emo de rogue?**

Yukino: ¿a rogue-san?

Rogue: no soy emo, cuantas veces lo tengo que decir

Yumi: ken ni te atrevas a abrir tu bocota

**7) erza ¿Cuántos hijos quieres con jellal y cuales serán sus nombres?**

Erza: dos niños y una niña pero si se pueden mas mejor –dice feliz la maga de reequipamiento- no he pensado en nombres, si quieres nos puedes ayudar a elejirlos

**8) jellal ¡¿Por qué mierda no besaste a erza en la playa?! Y es todo. Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer esto. Disculpa si te hago meter a otros personajes pero quiero saber! Nos leemos después. Saludos llenos de fluf. AYE!**

Jellal: no podía, pero como leíste alla arriba hay un beso, disculpa que la escritora sea tan inútil describiendo besos

Yumi: que malo jellal-san

Ken: no te preocupes, es nuestro trabajo tratar de satisfacer tus deseos

Yumi: estas son de: **stopletopluto**

Ken: es un nombre un poco raro pero cool

**Muy buen fic –yukino te gusta natsu? Ya que desde que peleo con saibertood como que veo algo mas**

Yukino: es solo admiración

**-mira porque ves amor hasta entre dos rocas? Bueno yo estoy igual que tu, podría ver a natsu con la tipa que llama rubia a lucy**

Mira: es que el amor es hermoso, además uno siempre tiene que tener una pareja o eso es lo que creo

Yumi: la tipa que le dice rubia a lucy se llama flare, es tan linda cuando no es mala eso si

**-phanterlily has visto a charle como algo mas que una amiga**

Lily: no, nunca

**-charle has visto a phanterlily como algo mas que un amigo**

Charle: no

**-happy que opinas de esto?**

Happy: pensé que eran mis amigos –dice llorando happy-

Charle/Lily: acaso no escuchaste las respuestas?

**Y por ultimo esto es unas un reto, reto a lissana, a lucy, a mavis, a Wendy, a yukino y a ultear que algunas de ellas o todas besen a natsu cumplan el reto o sino les hare algo tan malo que hasta zeref temblaría, algo tan impactante que hasta erza no pueda dormir en días y algo tan doloroso (y por doloroso me refiero a una palisa) que hasta Chuck Noris se impresionaría**

Todos: tengo miedo, ese tipo da miedo

Ken: hagan el reto, no queremos morir

Wendy, lissana y yukino le dan un beso en la mejilla a natsu, mavis le dio un besote, ultear le dio un beso de adultos, con lengua y todo, mientras que lucy…lucy desaparecio del estudio

Ken: quizás esta celosa por que besaron a su hombre, natsu ve a buscarla

Natsu: ya –se va a buscar a lucy-

Ken: las siguientes son de **Nicole o.0**

**Que genial fic me fascino**

**Yo tengo un par de preguntas**

**Natsu: ¿Quién a sido tu mayor rival sin contar a erza, mira, gildarts? Y ¿Por qué?**

Yumi: lo siento pero natsu esta buscando a lucy y no podrá responderte, quizás la próxima

**Lucy: quien fue tu primer amor?**

Aparece lucy mágicamente junto a natsu

Lucy: era un chico muy lindo, era amable, era muy atractivo, tendrías que verlo te hubieras enamorado, nada comparado con natsu

Natsu: pero yo soy mejor

**Para todos: como seria su chica/o ideal?**

Los chicos: que sea fuerte, atractiva, buena cocinera, amable y tierna

Las chicas. Que sean lindos, tiernos, buenos, con un toque de malo

Yumi/ken: exigentes

**Puedo salir en el fic?**

**Si dicen que si los puedo ayudar como asistente soy del porte de lucy, mi pelo es castaño claro, mis ojos son color cafes muy claros, soy alegre y me gusta gastar bromas**

**Mi nombre seria Nicole**

Ken: no creo que podamos

Yumi: vamos ken, dejala venir, vamos

Ken: esta bien pero solo va a estar un capitulo, lamento ser tan estricto

Yumi: gracias ken, bueno Nicole vas a estar en el próximo capitulo

Ken: dinos tu vestimenta para el próximo capitulo

Yumi. Bueno, esta pregunta es de taturrax

Yo quiero un happy!

Yo pregunto porque natsu y lucy no se casan de una puta vez?

Ken: porque hiro no lo quiere, pero podemos hacer una boda en el próximo capitulo ¿les parece?

Yumi: gracias por su apoyo –yumi empieza a llorar de alegra- estoy muy feliz

Ken: yumi para le vas a dar lastima a los fans

Yumi: bueno, como todos estas lindas y sexys personas que preguntaron se llevaran a happy por un dia

Ken: bueno happy anda, vuelve pronto, cuando vuelvas te tendremos pescado frito

Happy: nos vemos –se va volando-

Ken: review~

Yumi: feliz san valentin lindos y sexys fans

Ken: estúpido dia de san valentin

Yumi/ken: nos vemos, por favor envíen review

Todos: aye sir

Ken: disculpen las faltas ortográficas, es que yumi se canso se escribir y le dio lata corregir

yumi: es mucho trabajo, bueno chicos vamos a comer?

todos: sii!


	3. Chapter 3

Aparece yumi vestida con un short gris, polera y zapatillas blancas junto con ken vestido con unos pantalones negros, polera y zapatillas blancas

Yumi: oye acaso tu no tienes short?

Ken: si tenia pero natsu los quemo

Lucy: lo lamento ken

Ken: no te preocupes lucy, hoy tendre que comprar algunos nuevos

Yumi: bueno les presentamos a la nueva ayudante Nicole

Entra un chica de pelo castaño, ojos cafes muy claros vestida con un short junto con una playera de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta negra

Nicole: es un gusto estar aquí

Yumi: eres muy alta Nicole-chan

Ken: es que tu eres nueve centímetros mas baja, ella debe medir como 1,69

Yumi: tu igual eres mas bajo que ella

Ken: pero soy cinco centrimetros mas alto que tu, enana

Nicole: ya basta chicos, bueno esta pregunta es de **guest**

Levy: es un comentario no pregunta

**Me encanto el capitulo esta super genial :D**

Ken: gracias, nos alegra que te guste

Yumi: Nicole-chan como lo haces para ser tan alta

Nicole: es yo me tome toda mi lechita –sonrie-, naa mentira, no se

Yumi: bueno sigamos, estas son de:** malvados S.A**

**Para natsu: con todo lo que te ha pasado con las mujeres (verlas desnudas, tocarle los pechos cof lucy cof, etc) cuanto tiempo estas en el baño para calmar tu cosa (si no sabe lo que es chicos de FT explicádselo) que sabemos que eres un pervertido (ya lo hemos visto uas cuantas veces.)**

Natsu: que cosa?

Ken: ven aquí –le susurra en el oído a natsu- ahora entiendes?

Natsu: si, no s horas creo

Ken: eso es mucho, me apiado de la mujer a quien amas, me refierto a tu lucy

Nicole: ken déjate de perversidades –le lanza un plato- sigamos

**Para Elfam: no has pensado que si tienes una hija con Ever y sale igual a ella vas a sufrir su feminismo, piensalo muuuy bien.**

Elfman: quien es ese hombre llamado elfman, yo soy Juanito perez –dice con un bigote falso-

Evergreen: elfman, se hombre

**para los chicos: que prefeririais hacerlo con vuestra fantasia erotica o venir conmigo a la final de la champion en zona VIP con TODO pagado (y no me vengais con que no sabeis que es)**

Todos los chicos: que fácil, por supuesto vamos a la champion eso si tu pagas

Todas las chicas: hombres

Yumi: bueno sigamos, que aun tenemos muchas preguntas

Ken: estas son de** FT4ever**

**Para Lucy: chica por que siempre vas con ropa tan "corta" esas minifaldas, tu lenceria/ropa interior sexy.. ? No sera que quieres impresionar a cierto dragonslayer de fuego o solo quieres dejarlo cachondo 0_0 ?**

Lucy: mis ropas son livianas y comodas por eso las uso, y no quiero impresionar a nadie

Yumi: eso es lo que dice la chica con una talla de sostén increíblemente grande y unas bragas muy provocativas, lucy a nosotros no nos engañas, sabemos que quieres provocar reacciones en natsu

Lucy: esta bien, si quiero provocar reacciones en natsu, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Yumi: no, bueno allí esta la respuesta

Nicole: bien hecho yumi

**Para Erza: un nombre que me gusta es Eri, me gusta para niña. Como es posible que veas de lo mas normal el bañarte con Grey y Natsu en pelotas ? vale que lo hicierais de niños, pero que ya estais Muuuy grandecitos (mente pervertida imaginando ciertas partes de anatomia masculina y femenina)**

Erza: eri, es un lindo nombre no crees jellal

Jellal: un buen nombre

Erza: bueno sobre lo de bañarme con natsu y gray, es super normal acaso ustedes no lo hacen, pero hace años que no nos hemos bañado juntos, juvia se rapta a gray y natsu siempre dice que tiene asuntos con lucy

Nicole: estas son de **happyayesir**

**Que quede claro que como no respondan le hare lo mismo que stoplopepluto(creo que era asi jejeje)**

**chichas: en quien pensabais cuando hos hice la pregunta (por favor pongan el video conla unirespuesta que dieron y un aparato antimentiras muajajajaja)**

Nicole: traigan el detector anti mentiras –dice Nicole sonriendo malévolamente-

Yumi: vamos a ver –tambien sonríe malévolamente-

Ken: la maldad de yumi se contagia, pobre Nicole ya eres de su bando –dice escondiéndose en una esquina-

Unos sujetos vestidos de negro traen los detectores antimentiras y un televisor, en el televisor se ve a las chicas respondiendo la antigua pregunta de happyayesir

Yumi: estoy segura que erza pensaba en jellal y juvia en gray

Ambas chicas dicen que si y el detector dice que es verdad

Nicole: bueno lucy-san en quien pensabas

Lucy: en mi primer amor –el detector dice que es mentira- en el chico que vende rosas –otra vez es mentira- en ken –otra mentira- esta bien en natsu –esta vez es verdad

Ken: tanto te costaba decir eso, además natsu no te presto atención, los chicas se están preparando

Nicole: mira en quien pensabas

Mira: en un hombre –el detector dice que es verdad-

Yumi: estúpida y sensual mira, es super inteligente

Ken: bueno como estas chicas eran las mas importantes, las demás estas libres

**chicos: la misma pregunta que les hice a las chicas en mi antigüo review y que chica os gustaria que fuese (recordad la amenaza y ponedles tambien el aparato antimentiras)**

**Es que no quiero mentiras por parte de ningun grupo.**

Todos los chicos: la misma respuesta de ellas en el antiguo capitulo

Ken: primero le vamos a preguntar al tsundere de gray y luego seguimos con los otros tsunderes

Gray: juvia –dice sonrojándose y el detector dice que es verdad-

Gajeel: levi –verdad-

Laxus: una mujer –mentira- espera si es verdad –mentira- te dije que es verdad

Laxus por su rabia destruyo el detector de mentiras

Ken: conclusión detector de mentiras y laxus son mala convinacion, bueno natsu en quien pensabas

Natsu: he?, en lucy –dice simplemente y el detector dice que es verdad- estábamos hablando de quien cocina mejor verdad

Ken: natsu eres un idiota para que te pregunto, mejor sigamos

Yumi: estas son de **happy anonymous**

**Yaaaaaiiiiiii! contestaron mis preguntas! Ahora la nueva ronda de preguntas : 1) Happy ¿porque te volviste tan violento? primero eras un tierno y adorable neko azul, y ahora muerdes demonios, mandas a demonios suicidas a volar, y usas afro! Que te paso?!**

Happy: esa es la nueva moda –dice colocándose unos lentes de sol- adaptate niño

**2) Natsu ¿porque tu lado pervertido solo se activa con Lucy? ¿Acaso tienes fetiche con las rubias?**

Natsu: no tengo un fetiche por las rubias, por que dices eso

Ken: responde la otra pregunta

Natsu: no se

**3) Mirajane ¿con quien te emparejarias a ti misma? cuidado con lo que dices, nuestro querido Laxus se puede poner celoso**

Mira: en realidad no se, según me dijo yumi hay quienes me emparejan con laxus y otros con freed

**4) Lisanna ¿Sting te llamo de alguna forma la atencion?**

Lissana: debo admitir que tiene un buen físico pero tiene ese problema

Nicole/yumi: ¿ese problema?

Lissana: el problema de romeo, una admiración muy grande por natsu

**5) Frosch ¿eres chico o chica?**

Aparece el mangaka hiro mashima y le tapa la boca a frosh

Hiro: eso es secreto

**6)Rogue, queridisimo emo, ¿te gusta Yukino?**

Rogue: primero que nada ¡no soy emo! Y me llama la atención yukino, es muy atractiva

**7) la ultima de hoy, para todos a los que les envie preguntas ¿me guardan rencor por ellas? es todo, me despido Happy E. Anonymous**

Rogue: yo si te tengo rencor, entiende que no soy emo

Los otros preguntados: no

Nicole: jejeje bueno estas son de** kariii-chan12**

**Para natsu: que pasaria si vieras que lucy es abrazada por sting?**

Ken: eso ya paso, traigan el video

La gente vestida de negro colocan el video y en el televisor se ve a yumi junto con Nicole y ken (ken es el que esta grabando), los tres estaban persiguiendo a lucy y por el camino aparecen rogue y sting, ambos al percatarse de la presencia de lucy la van a saludar, rogue le besa la mano como todo un caballero timido mientras que sting le da un graaan abrazo, mágicamente natsu aparece y golpea a sting provocnado que soltara a lucy, natsu enojado se lleva a lucy lejos del alcance de los chicos y de repente se apaga la cámara

Sting: yo solo queria saludar a lucy, pero natsu-san no me dejo

Natsu: puedes saludarla con la mano –grita enojado-

Lucy: me estaban siguiendo?

Nicole: si, queríamos gastarte un broma pero llegaron ellos y eso paso

**Para lucy: quien es mas lindo natsu.. gray o sting?**

Lucy: si digo que gray juvia me va a matar, si digo que sting no se lo que haría natsu, entonces natsu, me parece lindo y tierno aunque idiota

**Para gray: MALDITO TSUNDERE ..DILE TUS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA VEZ A JUVIA! y no digas que no te gusta ... porque se te nota a kilometros de distancia ... o quieres que lyon te la quite?**

Nicole: vamos a añadirle mas drama a esta historia

Yumi: traemos aquí a lyon

Ken: cambiemos de escenario

Rápidamente el escenario se convierte en un restaurant, todas las mesa estaban ocupadas en pareja excepto la cual donde estaban los presentador, en la mesa mas acercada a el publico están juvia y gray

Juvia: gray-sama esto es muy romantico

Gray: maldición

Lyon: juvia estas tan hermosa hoy

Gray: maldito que haces aquí

Yumi: lo invitamos para ponerle drama a tu historia

Juvia: lyon-sama esta se supone que es un velada de gray-sama y juvia

Lyon: juvia no puedo dejarte con este idiota ven conmigo yo te voy a querer por siempre

Gray: oye dejala, ella no se va a ir contigo ella se va a quedar aquí conmigo

Lyon: que te hace pensar eso

Gray: ella me ama a mi, asi que puedes irte, no te va a querer nunca lyon

Nicole: gray es ahora, confiasale tu amor a juvia

Natsu: vamos estriper

Gray: juvia yo te amo, te quedaras siempre a mi lado verdad?

Juvia: gray-sama –juvia se tira a los brazos se gray-

Mágicamente el restaurant vuelve a ser escenario

Ken: ándate rechazado, no queremos un corazón rota aquí –dice lanzando a patadas a lyon-

Nicole: ken eres malo, a sido rechazado y tu lo tratas asi

Ken: era obvio que lo iba a rechazar

**Para happy: alguna vez has visto a lucy y a natsu haciendo cosas cochinas u?**

Happy: por supuesto, un dia natsu le tiro lodo a lucy, y ella también le tiro lodo y terminaron en una pelea de lodo, son super cochinos

**Para lucy (otra vez XD ): describeme a natsu.. gray y a sting y si son lindos o no**

Lucy: bueno natsu es un rompe hogares, es tierno, tiene buen físico, es fuerte, siempre me ayuda, gray…-lucy siente la mirada asesina de juvia- un buen amigo, sting tiene un buen físico, es simpático, tiene esa obsecion por natsu

Yumi: sigamos estas son de** eliiotaku**

**Holis, Yumi-chan y Ken-san! Perdoooooooon! Quize comentar en el primer cap pero me distraje viendo el cap estreno de The Walking dead (llore muy feo)! Jeje que chat show de Happy Tree Friends vieron? :3 yo lei y participe en uno llamado "oooooooh es un chat show" o algo asi, bueno, a lo importante!.**

**Preguntas (solo 5 esta vez):**

**1-Lucy ¿sabias que eres la mas emparejable de Fairy Tail? Picarona :3**

Lucy: yo pensé que esa era erza

Ken: no te preocupes, yumi iba a sabir el capitulo anterior antes pero se obseciono con kuroko no basuke, y leimos un chat show con los happy tree Friends versión anime

Yumi: si lo vas a leer envíales nuestro saludo, ellos me conocen como lucy

**2- para Rogue: Por que eres tan lindo?! (algun dia te voy a secuestrar :3)**

Rogue: no me habían dicho lindo nunca, bueno yumi me dice a cada rato que soy sexy

Yumi: es que eres increíblemente sexy

Rogue: ojala que no me puedas secuestras

**3- para Lissana: Te odio :3**

Lissana: por que? Que te hice?

Ken: esto me recuerda a lammy, todos le decian zorra o puta

Nicole: no confundas happy tree Friends con FT

**4- Levy, que le viste a la bestia de Gajeel?!**

Levy: no se, quizas fue porque es tierno…..a su manera

**5- Erza, si te dieran a elejir entre una dotacion por un año de pasteles o matar a una persona, a quien matarias?**

Erza: si me dieran a elegir por un año de pasteles o matar una persona, es obvio que el pastel

Jellal: eso era obvio, no tenias que preguntarlo

**6-(extra :3) para Yumi y Ken: qye hay entre ustedes? (guiño guiño, codazo codazo) no lo oculten, pilluelos :3**

Ken: yumi tenemos que decirles

Yumi: no, no puedes

Ken: lo iban a preguntar algún dia

Lucy: no me digan que ustedes son…

Ken: si nosotros somos…

Yumi/ken: amigos

Erza: no nos ilusionen

Yumi: solo somos amigos aunque debo admitir que ken es muy lindo y tiene el pelo muy suave

Ken: yumi tiene un obsecion con el pelo suave y dice que el mio es el mas suave que conoce

**Retos! (sufriran!)**

**1-Natsu, tienes dos opciones: o te confiesas a Lucy, o das 1000 vueltas en tren :3**

Natsu: lucy me gustas, no quiero subir a un tren, por favor acepta mi confecion

Lucy: eso es lo mas lindo que has dicho hoy

**2- quiero una escena Rolu :3 (Rogue x Lucy) pero primero aten a Natsu para que no interrumpa.**

Yumi: a ti también te gusta?, es una pareja interesante verdad, bueno amarren a natsu

La gente de negro amarra a natsu con todo lo que pueden

Nicole: bueno, una escena…pongamos la típica confecion

Ken: bueno rogue ambos están bailando vals, y tu dices algo cursi y lucy se sonroja y después ella también dice algo cursi, dicen mas cosas cursis y se besan

Yumi: sacaron al director de ken

Rogue y lucy empiezan a bailar vals, ambos tienen ropas distintas a sus típicas vestimentas, lucy lleva un vestido largo con un gran escote mientras que rogue lleva un traje

Rogue: te ves muy linda esta noche –dice sonrojado el dragon Slayer de sombras-

Lucy: y tu te ves muy guapo

Rogue: lucy-san sabes…tu me gustas

Lucy: rogue –lucy también se sonroja- tu también me gustas

Ambos están a punto de darse el beso, yumi esta atenta grabando, todos los de fairy tail están atentos incluso los de otros gremios, lucy y rogue están a solo unos centímetros de darse el beso cuando…un salvaje natsu se desata y golpea a rogue quien sale volando

Yumi: natsu, queria tener una escena de RoLu

Ken: voy a atender a rogue, que bueno que aprendi a curar heridas provocadas por natsu

Nicole: depues de todo no eres tan inútil

Ken: eso es maltrato, voy a demandarte

Yumi: nooo ken, no la puedes demandar es una fans

Ken: maldicion

**3- Lissana: tirate a un pozo o besa a oxigenado (Sting)**

Lissana: ven aquí sting –se acerca a sting y le da un beso- listo

**4- Gray decidete! O besas ya a Juvia o dejasela a Lyon! Se hombre y deja de hacerla sufrir!**

Gray: oye no soy maquina, ya me confesé, en otro capitulo la beso, además es mia y de nadie mas, no la comparto ni se la dare a nadie ni menos al idiota de lyon

**5- Sting: ponte un vestido rosa y coquetea con los chicos :3. Esoo es todo! Si les parece mucho, pueden elegir las que les guste o pueden hacer la mitad en un cap y la otra en otro cap! Saludos y (voz tetrica) volvere por mas! Ñaca Ñaca! Chaito! Bye-Bye!**

Yumi: por fin puedo usar mis dotes de maquillista

Nicole: yo traeré el vestido –se va a buscar el vestido rosa-

Sting: ken salvamee

Yumi: el no te va a salvar, siempre he querido ver como se veria ken de chica

Ken: maldición, salvenmeee

Sting y ken fueron llevados por yumi al camarin de maquillistas, luego de dos horas y media, salio yumi junto con Nicole, luego salio sting que estaba todo maquillado, con los labios pintados de rosa, los pestañas encrespadas, con un busto falso pero que se vei muy real, con una peluca rubia y el vestido rosa, el pobre sting parecía mujer

Sting: esto es vergonzoso

Erza: wow, yumi hiciste un gran trabajo, de verdad parece mujer

Yumi: Nicole también ayudo, bueno sting anda a coquetearle a….natsu

Sting de mala gana se acerca a natsu

Nicole: usa la voz que te enseñamos –dice grabando la escena- vamos

Sting: natsu-san como me veo –dice con una voz de chica- quisiera un beso

Lucy: jajajajajaja-a lucy le da un ataque de risa- o por dios me voy a morir

Sting: le pasa lucy –dice aun con la voz de chica- se siente bien

Lucy: sting, te ves tan cuteee –abraza a sting- ojala fuera una mujer de verdad

Rogue: definitivamente te verias muy sexy de mujer sting

Todos los chicos: jajajaja esto es único

Las chicas de FT: sting ojala fueras mujer

Yumi: y no han visto a ken, vamos ken sal

Sale ken con una peluca negra, un vestido azul, los labios pintados, el busto falso pero que parece real, en resumen parece un chica

Ken: sting te ves como una chica

Sting: mira quien lo dices

Ambos empiezan a pelear con vestido y todo

Yumi: estas son las ultimas, esta es de **absolute zero**

**hola XD estem... primero que nada me gusta tu fic xD segundo tengo varias preguntas pero hare pocas .w.**

**para natsu : serias capaz de demostrar que es posible causar un desastre con una coca cola, mentas y un alambrito?**

Natsu: claro

Traen una tina de coca cola y 10 cajas de menta y un alambre

Natsu: no se para que sirve el alambre asi que tiro el alambre a la tina de coca cola, ahora tiro la menta en la coca cola –natsu arroja las mentas a la tina y hay una gran explosión-

**para gray/ gajeel/ laxus: si no fueran magos(no tuvieran magia) que les gustaria ser? (gajeel no responda que musico que romperias timpanos)**

gray: escultor o pintor

gajeel: bueno entonces detective

laxus: cualquier cosa

**para lucy: dime lucy si tuvieras una cita perfecta con tu chico soñado como seria? (obligacion decir el nombre del chico o me robo a happy :3)**

lucy: quizá un paso bajo la luna y que me regalara un rosa

Nicole: di el nombre

Lucy: no lo voy a decir, asi que happy bye

Haapy desaparece de la escena

**para juvia/ levy: ustedes que pensarian si gajeel tuviera la personalidad de gray y gray la de gajeel? .w.**

juvia/levy: seguirían siendo tsunderes

**para erza: porque lees ecchi? :3**

erza: quien te dijo? –erza saca su espada-

Nicole: y esta ultima es del: **eltiocabreado**

**natsu la pregunta es porque no entrenas? no sabes acaso que le das mala fama a los tipos que se matan entrenando para tener una fuerza de puta madre (goku,luffy,naruto,ichigo etc)y tu te la sacas del culo!?**

Natsu: no se quienes son esos tipos, y yo si entreno

Nicole: bueno eso es todo, nos vemos –nicole se dirige a la salida-

Yumi: bye bye Nicole, recuerda comentar sobre que te parecio tu participación, bueno eso es todo, otra vez disculpen por la falta ortográfica

Romeo: yo hare el papel de ken, quien todavía esta peleando vestido de mujer con sting también vestido de mujer, yumi es muy floja para corregir, por favor comenten

Yumi: envíen sus review, se que debe estar fome pero hagan el intento de leerlo y entretenerse

Romeo: bueno comenten, tengo hambre natsu-san vamos a comer

Todos: tu invitas romeo

Romeo: yo soy un niño, paga ken y sting

Todos menos ken y sting: vamos


	4. Chapter 4

Lo primero que aparece en la imagen es arena y mar, en el agua se ve a natsu y a gray compitiendo, por otro lado se ve a erza tomando sol junto a jellal leyendo un libro, un poco mas lejos se ve a levy y lucy hablando y en otros lugares cestaban los demas

Yumi: hola chicos, hemos vuelto y estamos en la playita

Yumi esta con un bikini negro y una chaqueta azul que le quedaba unas tallas mas grandes

Ken: Prefieron el invierno

Ken esta con un traje de baño azul comiendo un helado

Yumi: Fairy tail vengan, vamos a empezar

Todos se acercan al escenario que estaba alli

Rogue: oye quien pago el viaje?, debio salir muy caro, somos muchos

Yumi: ken

Ken: que tu sacaras mi dinero de mi cuenta bancaria no significa que yo page el viaje

Yumi: pero es tu dinero al fin y al cabo

Lucy: a veces siento pena por ti ken

Levy: yo también siento pena a veces por ti

Ken: ese a veces no me convence mucho, bueno estas son de **guest**

**Hola vuelvo a preguntar por aburrimiento**

**1-para bisca donde tienes tu marca de fairy tail?**

Bisca: espera –se empieza a revisar los brazos, las piernas, la espalda y el torso- ¡¿donde carajos la tengo?!

**2-para asuka quee tipo de magia quieres aprender?**

Asuka: no se

Alzack: aun es muy joven, en uno o dos años mas lo decidirá, aun que no tiene muchas opciones

**3-para charle por que no le das una oportunidad a happy?**

Charle: porque no

Yumi: charle deja el papel de tsundere para eso tenemos a gray y a gajeel

**4-para macarov donde aprendio su magia y quien es la madre del padre de laxus?**

Makarov: eso es secreto

Yumi: y su magia de donde la aprendio?

Makarov: ni me acuerdo

**5-para gildars por que no estas nunca con cana?**

Ken: tenemos a gildars por lacrima-vision

Gildars: hola chicos –dice desde la lacrima- simpre le envio cartas y la llamo pero a veces no me contesta

**6-para los espiritus de lucy como la describirian y la aprecian de verdad? (A acuario ponganle detector de mentiras)**

Eso es todo por ahora

Ken: vamos a poner a solo algunos

Plue: plue plueeee –verdad-

Ken: que dijo?

Yumi: que me preguntas a mi

Leo: es muy bella

Taurus: tiene un maravilloso cuerpo

Geminis: rara y simpatica

Acuarius: una solterona –verdad- pero igual es media simpática –verdad- ahora suéltenme que tengo una cita con mi novio, no como esa solterona

Todos los espiritus desaparecen

Yumi: estas son de **happy anonymous**

**Muy bueno su fic, pobre de Ken y su agonizante billetera, te comprendo hermano. Mis preguntas : 1) Jackal, perro sarnoso de tartaros ¿como se siente haber sido derrotado por un imbecil escupe fuego y un gato azul?**

Jackal: se siente horrible, he sido vencido por un gato, entiendes un gatoo! A si y el imbecil escupe fuego

Yumi: kyaa jackal-san –yumi se tira a abrazar a jackal-

Ken: a yumi le encantan los perros por eso su reacción

Yumi: jackal-san eres tan lindo –lo empieza a acariciar-

Jackal: bueno rebajarme de vez en cuando a esto –se deja acariciar-

Yumi: ken lo puedo llevar a casa?

Ken: no se –yumi y ken se miran fijamente- esta bien pero que no entre a mi pieza, despues de lo de natsu y mi ropa tengo q tener cuidado

Yumi: siii

Jackal: no es malo ser mimado un rato

**2) Gildarts ¿te das cuenta de que como van las cosas tu nieta va a nacer borracha?**

Gildarts: tienes razón, cana deja de beber

Cana: ni lo pienses viejo

Gildarsts: lo intente

**3) Laxus ¿como te cayo la noticia de que el viejo borracho fuera el siguiente maestro y no tu chispita?**

Laxus: no me cayo muy bien dejamos espera a quien le dices chispita renacuajo

**4) Erza, estupida y sensual Erza, ¿que elijes? entre el pastel de fresas o Jellal?**

Erza: eres un malvado, el amor de mi vida o el amor de mi infancia

Jellal: erza elije el pastel

Erza: te elijo a ti –lo abraza- porque tu me vas a comprar pastel

**5) Minerva ¿por que fuiste tan mala con Lucy? ¿no sera que te gusta Natsu y te sentiste celosa? y la ultima de hoy**

Minerva: ¿celosa de ella? –apunta a lucy- no soy tan patética, además nunca me va a gustar un niñato como el chico escupe fuego

**6) para el gremio de Saberthoot ¿alguien sabe porque Rogue es tan emo? el que logre responderme bien se quedara con todo el dinero que haya en la billetera de Ken. Me despido yo, Happy E. Anonymous**

Ken: pensé que eras mi amigo

Sting: nacio emo

Rufus: se cree cool

Orga: es diota

Yukino: yo que se

Minerva: no me interesa

Rogue: pensé que eran mis amigos

Ken: asi descubrimos que en cualquier momento tus amigos te diran emo, este comentario es de** nicol o.0**

**me gusto y el carácter igual gracias por incluirme y espero el siguiente cap ;) saludos yumi y ken**

yumi: me alegra que te haya gustado, esperamos que sigas comentando

ken: estas son de **eliiotaku**

**Jajajajaja «se tira al suelo de la risa» lo de Sting y Ken fue EPICO! mori de risa jajaja todo el cap fue muy chistoso! Ah cierto! Hola Yumi-chan! Hola Ken-san! (si Nicole sigue ahi, saludenla de mi parte!) bueno, ya que salude, vamos a por las torturas!.**

**Preguntas:**

**1-Lissana, me perdonas? Me caes mal solo porque te veo como la rival de Lucy, aparte lei un fic en la que hacias de mala! pero, si te gusta el Oxigenado o otro chico (siempre y cuando no sea Rogue-sama), esta bien.**

Lissana: por supuesto que te perdono, pero no me gusta sting es atractivo pero no me gusta

**2-Laxus: Cana o Mira? (cuidado con la respuesta)**

Laxus: ¿la alcohólica o la demonio?, por supuesto este barril de cerveza –abraza al baril-

Cana: es mio –le quita el barril-

**3- Sting: rubio oxigenaadooo! (jaja me gusta insultarlo)**

Sting: no soy oxigenado

Natsu: bienvenido a mi mundo, todos dicen que mi pelo es teñido

Ken: oigan alla esta la esquina emo, ¿la quieren inagurar?

Natsu y sting se van a la esquina emo

**4- Cana: cuantos litros de alcohol tomas por dia?**

Cana: unos 9 o 10 litros aproximadamente

**5- Gildarts: he oido un rumor de que Cana perdio su "pureza" a manos de cierto dragon slayer (puede ser cualquiera, excepto Rogue-sama) no es verdad pero avisenle despues de su "venganza"**

Yumi: juvia has que llueva, laxus has rayos

Ambos hacen lo que pide la chica, y en el fondo se escucha una puerta siendo derribada, todos miran en su dirección y se ve a girldarts todo mojado y se escucha un rayo en el fondo, gildarts se acerca donde están los dragones Slayer y los agarra excepto a rogue, se los lleva a una habitación y segundos después se escuchan gritos de dolor

**6- Yumi: te gusta el RoLu? Eres mi idola!**

Yumi: gracias, es primera vez que escucho de una persona aparte de mi que le guste el RoLu

**Retos!**

**1-Sting (risa malvada) quiero que... Bese a... el maestro Makarov (sorry, maestro xD) pero de lenguita.**

Makarov: ven aquí niño

Sting: salvenmeee

Makarov le da el beso con lengua, al separarse sting se va a la esquina emo

**2-Rogue: modelanos a Yumi-sama y a mi un par de bañadores (Yumi elije el color y estilo)**

Yumi: kyyaaaa vamos rogue, ven eliiotaku

Entra eliiotaku

Yumi: elii-chan –abraza a eliiotaku-me encanta que estes aquí, bueno Rogue primero un trahe de baño tipo bermudas de color negro y el otro tipo boxers de color rojo, solo esos es que no tengo imaginacion

Eliiotaku: esto será tan genial

Entra rogue con el traje de baño negro, y empieza a modelar, eliiotaku y yumi empiezan a gritar de emoción, para el segundo traje las chicas tubieron un sangrado nasal, porque rogue se veía muy sexy, asi eliiotaku se tubo que ir pero no sin antes llevarse unas fotos sexys de rogue

**3- Charle: (ñaca ñaca) di es voz alta cual es tu exceed es el mas limdo (Frosch no cuenta porque no sabemos si es niño o niña)**

Charle: ninguno

Ken: di la verdad tsundere

Charle: happy?

**4- Yukino: me caes bien, pero si te sigues insinuando a Rogue-sama... Chan chan chaaaaan (musica dramatica)**

Yukino: yo no me insinuo a nadie

**5- Wendy: como eres kawaii y casi nadie te presta atencion (que malos!) tendras una cita con el chico que te gusta (ya tu sabees :3) o unos pastelitos, tu decides!**

Wendy: los pasteles

**Gracias por subir mi review anterior, me hizo muy feliz! Los quiero, chicos! pero mas a Yumi-sama, porque Ken quedo marcado como rarito para mi despues del incidente con Sting o.O okis, bye-bye!**

**PD: Rogue-sama es taaaaan lindo y sexy! Aunque Jellal tambien lo es :3 eh? Erza? Que haces aqui? Porque tienes la armadura del purgatorio? Porque me miras asi?! Nooooooo! (si no comento en el prox cap, es porque en el hospital no hay Wi-Fi)**

Ken: gracias yumi por tu culpa me tachan de raro, me voy

Yumi: ken calmate, no te enojes

Ken: púdrete – se va-

Yumi: ken espera –lo empieza a perseguir-

Romeo: como ellos se fueron, yo y Wendy los remplazaremos para tener mas atención

Wendy: es un gusto, estas son de: **yo soy tu fan**

**que gracioso jejeje**

**tengo preguntas y muchas**

**1. sting ¿te gusta yukino?**

Sting: no

**2. rogue en este capitulo me confundi mucho dime ¿te gusta yukino o es solo atraccion? (kya como amo este triangulo amoroso)**

Rogue: amor y atracción es lo mismo

Romeo: no es lo mismo

Sting: lamento arruinar tu triangulo amoroso

**3 erza ¿serias capaz de secuestrar a jellal si sigue renegando sus sentimientos? y ¿que le harias?**

Erza: por supuesto que lo secuestraria si no admite sus sentimientos pero ahora lo admite

**4. fredd siempre me lo eh preguntado pero ¿cual es tu obsecion con laxus?**

Freed: la misma de sting y romeo por natsu pero juntas o algo asi

**otra pregunta para sting te ¿casarias conmigo? ( aclaro soy una chica)**

**hasta luego**

sting: soy muy joven pero en unos años mas por supuesto que me casaria con una preciosura como tu -le guiña el ojo-

romeo: ni la conoces

sting: cállate, trato de ser galan

Wendy: estas son de **stopletopluto**

**stopletopluto reportándose para hacer sufrir a todo FT muajaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**como que astas tomando el papel de malo muy enserio- dijo phil**

**les presento a phil mi siquiatra, consiensia, etc. y me ayudara a aserlos sufrir ya que el les aria algo peor que yo asi que enpesemos**

**-haapy que arias si te dijiera que phanterlily a estado acosando a sierta gatita yamada charle-dijo stopletopluto con cara de esto sera diverdido ver esto**

Happy: esto es guerra, natsu yo te elijo –salta natsu-

Lily: happy todo es mentira pero...gajeel yo te elijo -salta gajeel-

Wendy: creo que han visto mucho pokemon

**-erza que arias si tedigo que jeral te engana con ultear-dijo philcon la misma cara de stopletopluto**

Erza: jellal eso es sierto? –dice sacando sus espadas-

Jellal: erza yo solo te amo a ti

Erza: aaa ya veo, pero voy a dejarle caro a ultear que eres mio

Erza se va a pelear con ultear

**-rogue...emo alert emo alert esto no es un simulacro emo alert emo alert- dijo stopletopluto**

Rogue: que no soy emo maldito -se pone furioso-

**-yumi tereto a salir en una cita con natsu y aser que lucy sienta selos al extremo y que ken organise todo (asegurate de acer sufrir a todos los implicados)-dijo phil**

Romeo: lo lamento pero como leíste alla arriba yumi y ken tienen problemas maritales

Wendy: maritales?

Romeo: no has visto la mano de yumi, tiene un anillo

Wendy: pero quizás se lo regalo otra persona

Romeo: se lo regalo ken y punto, oye mira esa pareja de amigos, ves como se miran creo q se quieren

Wendy: creo que pasar tiempo con mira-san te esta afectando romeo

**-y por ultimo queremos ver una esena naul o nayu (natsuxultear)(natsuxyukino)-dijieron al usilofono stopletopluto y phil-ahora a disfrutar del maraviyoso desastre**

Wendy: claro traigan a natsu-san y a yukino-san

Romeo: ultear esta peleando a muerte con erza por eso no va a venir

Wendy: espera no tenenis ni idea de como hacer una escena NaYu

Romeo: mierda

Wendy: Encontre unos papeles creo que son de yumi-san

Romeo: leelos

Wendy: stopletopluto me hize mierda la cabeza buscando algo de NaYu y adivana que, aun no tengo ni idea de que hacer -dice wendy leyendo los papeles- asi que vamos a hacer una escena de un beso pero un beso con lengua y todo

Romeo: bueno entonces empecemos

Yukino apeticion y a amenaza de romeo empezo a besar a natsu y este pobre tubo que corresponder ademas de que romeo tambien lo amenazo, lucy estaba roja de la rabia y de celos, se levanto de su asiento y se fue, natsu vio que lucy se fue, se separo del beso y la fue a buscar

Wendy: creo que natsu-san va a dormir en el sillon

Romeo: verdad que ustedes duermen juntos, natsu-nii, gray, erza, lucy-nee, happy, charle y tu

Wendy: si, aunque no es nada lindo, natsu-san ronca, gray-san se desviste y ambos empiezan a pelear dormidos

Romeo: era de esperarse, estas son de **MissyFuzz**

**Ah! Qué bien te está saliendo n.n, puedo preguntar algo:**

**1) Para Erza: ¿Cómo empezó tu afición de leer libros eróticos? Por cierto, esto me lo contó Natsu...**

Aparece erza despues de su gran y larga lucha a muerte con ultear gracias a stopletopluto, aunque ultear sigue viva pero con algunas heridas

Erza: donde esta natsu? -dice sacando la armadura de fuego-

Wendy: fue tras lucy-san

Erza: lo voy a buscar, sobre a tu pregunta missy empezo como cuando tenia unos 15

**2) Para Natsu: ¿Qué te suena mejor: Nalu, Nali, Natza , Gratsu o Navia? (sin que sepa lo que son, claro )**

Wendy: lo lamentamos pero natsu-san no esta

**3) Para Ultear: ¡Me caes MUY BIEN! No es ninguna pregunta, PERO ES CIERTO n.n**

**Me haría mucha ilusión que las respondieras n.n, tu fic está muy bien.**

**SeeU later**

Ultear: muchas gracias

Romeo: estas ultimas son de **The Gray-Eyed Girl**

**Hola! Eh, primero que nada... pensé que cuando les preguntaron que serian sin magia, Laxus-san respondería Electricista xD, luego de mi tan inteligente comentario, iré a las pocas preguntas:**

**Juvia: Ya que te gusta el BL, si murieras ¿Dejarias a Gray ser feliz con Lyon(?)?**

Juvia: quizas, yumi-san le mostro a juvia muchos doujinshis de gray-sama x lyon-sama

**Mirajane-san: ¿Podría hacerme el favor de buscar una pareja a Lyon-san? para que no quede solo y deje al Gruvia ser feliz, digo.**

Mira: ooh que dificil me la dejaste, entre las que quedan disponibles, que no son muchas...creo q chelia es la unica candidata

**Lucy: Como algunas chicas besaron a Natsu (y yo solo emparejo a Natsu contigo y a ti con todos(?)) quiero que Sting, Gray(si, Juvia, he dicho Gray), Rogue, Lyon y Loke (puede salir, ¿no?) la besen. Y Natsu no puede hacer nada muajajaja! y no, Juvia y a quien se le ocurra, no vale matar a Lu-chan. (No incluyo a Jellal porque no quiero morir, pero tambien shippeo eso)**

Aparece lucy aun un poco enojada, cuando se sienta los chicos la empiezan a besar uno por uno, primero sting le dio un besoteee, gray quien vio de reojo a juvia y vio su estado que no era para nada lindo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a lucy, rogue con las mejillas sonrojadas le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso, luego siguio lyon quien solo le dio un corto beso y loke...bueno loke le dio un besote con lengua y todo pero no alcanzo a terminar porque llego un salvaje natsu y le dio una patada voladora en el rostro, lucy se escapo toda colorada de la escena ademas no queria ver a natsu porque seguia enojada mientras un hiper celoso natsu golpeaba a los chicos

**Levy: Si tuvieras que escoger a Jet o a Droy ¿A cual eliges? No vale salirte por la tangente. Cumple un deseo a ambos y besales!**

Gajeel: es mi enana -abraza a levy posesivamente- no va a besar a nadie

Levy: quiero a jet y a droy por igual

Gajeel: pero es mia, entendieron

Jet y droy se fueron a la esquina emo

Wendy: eso es todo, en el proximo capitulo veremos si natsu-san y lucy-san se reconciliaron

Romeo: bueno como siempre yumi es una floja que no le gusta corregir sus errores, esperamos que les guste el capitulo

Wendy: se esta oscureciendo sera mejor que nos vayamos al hotel

Romeo: bye

Wendy: review por favor


	5. Chapter 5

Aparece yumi junto a ken jugando basketbool, ambos pensaban que estan solos pero derepente aparece gray y natsu peleando arruinando su juego, a lo lejos lucy y wendy veian a los chicos pelear, erza estaba junto con jellal teniendo un picnic, rufus (si, estaba rufus) estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente cuando un salvaje orga llego para arruinarle su maravillosa paz con su voz y una guitarra eléctrica, gajeel estaba paseando con levy y lily, cana y gildarts estaban tomando cerbeza como padre e hija y los demas también estaban es sus cosas

Yumi: maldicion esta a solo dos puntos de ganarle a ken

Ken: gane ahora quiero mi dinero -yumi le pasa el dinero- gracias

Yumi: hemos vuelto, estamos aqui en el hotel

A Lo lejos se ve a jackal junto con un computador en la mano acercandose donde yumi y ken

Yumi: que pasa jackal-san? -lo empieza a acariciar-

Jackal: venia a avisarte que llegaron los review

Yumi: gracias jackal-san, si quieres quedate

Ken: desde el capitulo anterior jackal se quedo con yumi, y lo pudo domar

Jackal: te he dicho que te odio

Ken: si, cada vez que puedes, agradece que yumi es tu dueña porque si no ya estarias de patitas en la calle

Jackal y ken empiezan a pelear verbalmente mientras yumi suspiraba, ya se le hizo normal que esos dos pelearan, hay muchas razones para explicar por que no se agradan pero el tiempo no alcanza

Yumi: estas preguntas son de **yo soy tu fan**

**kya me encanto pobre de rogue como lo molestan venga con mama que te consolara hay eres tan kawaii. y sobre el triangulo ni modo y mis preguntas son**

**para los dragon saylers ¿que edades tienen?**

Todos los dragones slayer: como crees que voy a saberlo?

**angel (sorano) ¿que harias para rencontrarte con tu hermana?**

Angel: pero si ya estoy con mi hermanita -angel esta abrazando a yukino-

**freed ¿cual es tu obsecion con laxus? freed y laxus ¿me regalarian una escena yaoi? par ¿tambien a sting y rogue quiero una escenas de ambos ? si porfavor les pongo mis ojitos de perrito si porfavor denme una escena yaoi y los quiero mas que ayer.**

**hasta luego**

**p.d. sting te amo y eres siempre el protagonista de mis fantasias yaoi el numero 1 ( kya no puedo creer que lo dije)**

Freed: dejame pensar en una respues que todos puedan entender...es una obsecion en un grado muyyyyy muyyy alto

Laxus: ni lo pienses niña yo soy heterosexual

Yumi: pero la fan lo pide, no podemos decirle que no a una fan

Laxus: tengo abogados sabes?

Yumi: y yo tengo este bate -le enseña el bate- te das el beso o te dejo con los huesos rotos

Laxus : esta bien

Laxus le da un beso a freed (un besooo muy fomee debo decir)

Yumi: nee freed qye pasa si llamo a mira-san para que venga a darte una paliza y te robo tu linda y sensual espada

Freed con todo el miedo que podia tener, pues amaba mucho a su espada (yo tambien amo a su espada), profundizo el beso dejando a laxus sorprendido sin saber que hacer, al separarse un hilo de saliva aun los unia

Jackal: yumi -miro a yumi que estaba en el suelo-, idiota ken que hago

Ken: trae un paño llamare a los medicos -empezo a marcar un numero- halo? Si, sangre O positivo, es para yumi pero traigan mas sangre

En el publico muchas chicas se habian desmayado por perdida de sangre, y los chicos tan solo desviaban la mirada, minutos mas tarde todos tenian su sangre

Yumi: estoy bien -sigue leyendo el review- no me puedo negar a unos ojos de perrito, sting, rogue hagan una linda escena yaoi para la fan, ella lo quiere, yo lo quiero

Ken: yumi, busque en internet algo de esos dos pero no creo que te gusten mucho

Yumi: veamos -empieza a leer la informacion/fanfic de sting y rogue- rogue uke?!, no espera...sting uke?!, no quiero que ninguno este abajo, bueno simplemente dense un beso pero asi todo calenton

Sting le dio un beso a rogue, bajo hasta su cuello y le dio una mordida en la blanca piel de rogue dejando marcado sus dientes, rogue enojado tambien le mordio el cuello tambien dejando sus dientes marcados y ken les dio una patada para que se separaran

Ken: no puedo permitir que este chat show se vuelva yaoi

Yumi: callate ken es un pedido de la fan y nosotros tenemos que satisfacer su deseo, asi que dejemos que pidan lo que quiera y nosotros lo cumplimos

Sting: gracias, sobre lo de ser numero 1 en tus fantacias yaoi no me hace sentir bien, pero es bueno que te hayas desahogado

Ken: estas son de...otra vez de **yo soy tu fan**

**Mande de nuevo la pregunta freed no te entendi bien :p**

**gomenasai freed porcierto ¿porque te peinas como emo ?**

Freed: ¿me peino como emo?

Rogue: emooo

Freed: tu tambien lo eres

Ambos emos empiezan a pelear por...ya saben cosas de emos

Jackal: humanos

Yumi: estas son de **kariii-chan12**

**Para Sting: Besa a lucy apasionadamente y luego vallan a hacer bebes (muajajaja natsu .. te vas a arrepentir por besar a yukino) Y si no ban a aser bebes.. yo rapto a lector ...y no lo vas a volver a ver nunca mas en tu vida Muajajajajaj Y lucy si no lo quieres aser.. no vas a volver a ver a Michelle -la sostiene en la mano- Asique hagan lo que pido! PD: Amarren a natsu en una silla.. o llevenselo lejos**

Lucy: michellee! -grita desesperadamente-

Sting: lo lamento lucy pero quiero mucho a lector

Sting le da un beso a lucy y la trata de llevar a un habitacion pero no conto con que natsu se haya escapado de la sala donde estaba (estaba en una silla amarrado con cadenas de metal, encerrado en una habitacion de hierro), nuestro celoso natsu tomo a lucy al estilo princesa y se la llevo no sin antes golpear a sting

**Para Gray: Llevate a juvia a la cama! y hagan cosas pervertidas XD ..si no lo haces no te devuelvo a Ur PD: Seee esta viva yo la tengo secuestrada ... asike HAGANLO! XD**

Gray: juvia por favor quiero salvar a mi tutora

Juvia: juvia no le ayudara a salvar a esa mujer, aunque sea por hacer cosas pervertidas

Jackal: muestro el video?

Ken/yumi: ponelo

Jackal pone un video y en la televicion gigante se ve a yumi caminando hacia una pieza donde se escuchaban ruidos, yumi abrio cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitacion misteriosa y se escucha: "gray-sama sea mas delicado es la primera vez de juvia", "eso trato pero me es casi imposible resistirme", "ahh gray-sama, ahh", "shhh" y despues de eso se escucharon una pequeñas risas, yumi con la camara en la mano salio asustada, colorada y traumatizada hacia su habitacion, cuando llego a su habitacion se puso en una esquina temblando (aparte de estar traumatizada hacia frio), jackal que estaba acostado en la cama se acerco a yumi y le paso una manta, y finalmente yumi pudo dormir

Yumi: aun tengo pesadillas -se abraza a si misma- ellos me traumatizaron, estaban teniendo sexo con la puerta abierta

Ken: y no son los unicos -mira disimuladamente a erza y jellal- bueno estas son de **eliiotaku**

**holis! muchisimas gracias por las fotos! me hare un altar de Rogue-sama *u* (jaja es mentira, Rogue-sama, no te asustes)! kyaaaaa! que linda escena RoLu la del finaaaaal! lastima que Yumi-chan estaba persiguiendo a Ken (hoe, que sensible nos resultaste xD) y no la vio TTuTT. esta biiiien! las preguntas y retos de hoy! esta vez me ayuda mi hermanitos lucas a hacer las preguntas!**

**1-Lucas: que pasaria si jellal se convirtiera en un ornitorrinco? (elii: ok, creo que fue mala idea meter a mi hermano )**

Rogue: no me puedes asustar, lo unico que me asusta son las fangirls locas, la mayoria de las noches aparecen en mi ventana, no hay nada peor que eso, tienen miradas sicopatas

Todos se imaginan a jellal de ornitorrinco: eso no debe pasar

**2-Lucas: que pasaría si erza se encuentra a jellal sin ropa? (elii: hoe! 10 años y ya es todo un pervertido... ese es mi hermano xD!)**

Erza: que no pasaria -le lanza una mirada lasciva a jellal y de respuesta optiene una mirada lasciva de parte de jellal-

**3-Lucas: que lucy vea a Natsu desnudo (elii: me parece justo, ya que el la vio desnuda varias veces... tengo que despervertir a mi hermanito!)**

Yumi: oye natsu baja a lucy y desnudate

Natsu baja a lucy pues aun la tenia en brazos y se empieza a desnudar, lucy se puso toda roja y cuando natsu se iba bajando los boxers, iba en la parte donde se muestra el costado de su miembro y lucy no aguanto mas y se desmayo con la cara roja y un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz

**4-que pasaria si natsu conociera a la princesa flama de hora de aventura? (elii: es una pregunta buena, quiero ver la escena xD)**

Ken: que flojeraaa meter a otro personajeeeee

Romeo: ken se te pego la flojera de yumi

Yumi: vamos a ver, princesa flama ven aqui

Entra la princesa sin saber donde carajos esta (pues bueno la raptamos), mira a todos lados y derepente ve a natsu (ahora estaba vestido) quien sonreia como bobo, en un segundo natsu empezo a perseguir a la princesa por que tenia hambre, la princesa en un intento de defenderse empezo a lanzar fuego contra natsu pero el solo se comia el fuego, natsu acorralo a la princesa y salto para dejarla sin llamas pero no con que lucy le tirara una silla que impacto directo en la cabeza de natsu dejandole inconsciente, la princesa asustada se acerco a yumi y le suplico que la llevara a su mundo y yumi la envio a su mundo

**mi hermanita participaría... si no fuera tan Charle**

**okis! voy con MIS preguntas y retos (prometo no invitar mas al bizarro de mi hermano lol)**

**1-para Rogue: no eres emo! la maldita gente que te lo dicen son ignorantes! pero y si lo fueras, ¿que importa? eres mucho mas lindo que los envidiosos esos (cofcofstingcof)**

Sting: que tienes conmigo?

Rogue: muchas gracias por apoyarme señorita

**2- juvia: te doy la oportunidad de que cumplas UNA de tus mas locas y grandes fantasías con gray... disfrútalo xD**

Juvia: muchas gracias, vamos gray-sama

Yumi: oye juvia que prefieres el caño o sadomasoquista -dice desde la habitacion-

Juvia: la segunda -despues de que yumi hubiera dejado los nuevos jugetes de juvia, esta se lleva a gray a la habitacion-

**3- Lucy: perdonarías a Natsu si se humillara bien feo por ti? quiero que sufra por tu perdón :3**

Lucy: lo perdonaria, estos dias a dormido en el sillon, no ha comido en dias por que yo pedi que no le dieran comida, pero aun no lo perdono, me ayudas a elejir una humillación para el

**4- Mira: ya que los mas jovenes de Fairy Tail (cofcofromeoywendycof) ignoran lo que es el AMOR (al estilo Shery y Chelia, y Hot eye en una ocasion xD) echales una manito :3**

Mira: romeo, wendy te hablara de las aventuras de natsu -romeo se dirige donde wendy- esto es el principio, en solo unos dias ya seran pareja, yo lo se

**5- jackal-san... eres muy lindo! igual que el nuevo... como se llamaba? creo que Tempesta-kun :3**

Jackal: si lo se, yumi me lo pasa diciendo todo el dia, cuando me despierto, cuando tomo desayuno, cuando duermo, cuando jugamos, ya sabes lo de siempre

Yumi: La nueva version de tempestad es muy sexy, con la piel morena y el medio cuerpaso

Jackal: ...

Yumi: jackal no te pongas celoso, yo te quiero mucho, aparte de que tambien tienes un buen cuerpo

**6- para Natsu y Gray: discutan y digan todos sus insultos posibles (necesito material, ya estoy haciendo una lista de insultos de Natsu a Gray y de Gray a Natsu xD)**

Yumi: elii-chan es mucho trabajo, tienen como mil insultos

Ken: lamento que yumi sea tan floja

**okay bye-bye! Ken, perdoname, si? no pense que fueras tan sencible xD jeje igual, quiero mas a yumi-chan porque es mi compañera amante de RoLu x3 chaito!**

Ken: no es mi culpa que todos roben mi dinero y que yumi haya perdido mi psp en el capitulo anterior

Yumi: solo soy yo, ademas fue sin querer perder tu psp

Ken: eso no ayuda

Yumi: te compre la ps4 -señala la consola-la compre con mi plata

Ken: o por dios gracias! -abraza la consola-

Yumi: estas son de **happy anonymous**

**buajajaja! eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba! Antes de poner mis preguntas, quiero disculparme con Ken, entiende que cuando en tu billetera solo hay un cero a la izquierda quieres que todos tus amigos esten quebrados! Ahora si las preguntas:**

**1) Erza, dime la verdad, cuando te reequipas las armaduras hay un segundo en el que estas desnuda?**

Erza: si, acaso no has visto el anime?, crei que todos lo sabian

**2) Lisanna ¿hay diferencia entre tu forma de tigresa y una cosplayer de gato?**

Lissana: el traje?

**3) Erza (otra vez) ¿estarias dispuesta a entregar a Jellal si de recompensa ofrecen un año de pasteles de fresa?**

Erza: no se

Jellal: erza eso me dolio

**4) Yukino-chan ¿porque tu novio es tan emo?**

Yukino: no tengo novio, pero si te refieres a rogue-san no se porque es tan emo

**Y como veo que estan poniendo retos aqui voy:**

**Reto1) Gajeel : subete al techo del gremio y grita quien te gusta**

Gajeel: no estamos en el gremio, estamos afuera del hotel -apunta al hotel-

Ken: entonces subete al techo del hotel o si quieres subete a ese arbol -apunta a un arbol que es como el de la isla tenrou-

Gajeel: me voy al hotel -gajeel corre todo lo que puede y derepente aparece en el techo del hotel- la enana

**Reto2) Ken : para que veas que no soy tan malo, te reto a besar a Yumi-chan por 2 minutos con lengua incluida**

**Esta vez tratare de no ser tan malo, me despido yo, Happy E Anonymous**

Ken: este fic esta lleno de besos -suspira- bueno yumi ven aqui

Jackal: no te atrevas a acercarte a yumi -abraza a yumi, le tomo mucho cariño-

Ken: chicos -aparecen los tipos de negro y se lleban lejos a jackal- bueno hagamoslo

Ken beso a yumi, al principio ambos estaban un poco torpes pero cuando paso el minuto el beso era un poco mas experto y mas apacionado, mira estaba con una sonrisa y con una camara mirando la escena pues todos sabemos que mira se cree cupido y va a dejar sin trabajo al verdadero cupido, cuando pasaron los dos minutos ambos se separaron jadeando y con las mejillas rojas

Ken: un momento -empezo a respirar mas tranquilamente- listo, estas son de** stopletopluto**

**-stopletopluto listo-**

**-phil listo- y enpesamos**

**-ahora ya que ul timamente emos visto animes, peliculas y vidiojuegos de terror casi mato a stopletopluto asi que esto sera malvado jijijijiji- dijo phil con risa cicopata**

Yumi: dime algunos animes de terror, ken y yo hace tiempo que queremos ver algunos

**- si casi me mata como sea en pesemos mira ya consigete a algien de novio-stopletopluto**

Mira: no quiero-le lanza la super/hiper/mega tenebrosa mirada-

**-merudy acaso eres lesbiana como que el afecto que tienes por ultear se pasatantito-dijo phil**

Meredy: entiende que es amor familiar, yo veo a ultear como mi madre

**- reto a que alguien le diga como se hacen los bebes a wendy muy bien explicado- dijo stopletopluto**

Yumi: laxus?, mira?, cana?, charle?, maestro ?, gildarts? , jellal? -todos los nombrados negaron con la cabeza- ken explicale yo no puedo no me atrevo

Ken: esta bien wendy sientate -wendy se sienta al frente de ken- escucha los bebes nacen cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen sexo

Wendy: sexo?

Ken: es increíblemente inocente yo a su edad ya sabia que era -suspira- sexo es cuando un hombre mete el **** en la ****** de la mujer, y cuando el hombre se corre expulsa semen en la ****** de la mujer, y en el semen hay espermatozoides, hay miles pero solo uno puede llegar al ovulo, y asi 9 meses despues nace el bebe, a veces el bebe sale de la ****** o lo pueden sacar por la guata

Wendy estaba en la esquina emo, abrazandose a si misma y murmurando "no es cierto" una y otra vez

Yumi: creo que te pasaste un poco ken

Ken: lo iba saber algun dia

**-reto a los principales aver slenderman, out last, silen hill (tanto el videojuego como la pelicula) y cualquier otra cosa de terror y que nos muestren sus reacsiones-dijo phil**

Yumi: mucho trabajo -se tira al suelo- son muchas palabras y letras

Ken: ya mande a los principales a ver slendermam y todo lo demas

Yumi: y como reaccionaron?

Ken: los tenemos en video

Todos los principales (incluso gray y juvia despues de su apacionada sesión de...ya saben) de fairy tail estan en una habitacion a oscuras viendo la tele, al principio todo estaba bien pero mientras iba avanzando el video todos estan temblando de miedo excepto erza que es super valiente, cuando llego el turno de silen hill ya todos (en especial wendy, happy y lucy) estaban muertes de miedo, natsu y gray estan abrazados del miedo, erza estaba en una esquina en posicion fetal, gajeel abrazaba a su enana, quin fue llevada obligadamente por gajeel y lily, levy estaba abrazada a gajeel y lily estaba en medio de los dos igual muerto de miedo, laxus estaba con una espada (especificamente la de freed) mirando a todos lados para atacar cuando sea, jackal que se habia colado con una sonrisa en la cara se acerco a natsu y gray y les susurro en los odios un simple " buu" y eso basto para provocar el caos, natsy gray saltaron de miedo chocando con laxus quien con la espada en la mano empezo a dar estocadas a todos lados y sin queres esraba lanzando rayos, por cual de sus rayos asunto a lily quien se puso a temblar provocando que el sillon donde estaba sentado junto a sus dueños se cayera para atras chocando con erza quien por impulso empezo a lanzar espadas, espadas se fueron directo hacia happy, wendy y lucy, por suerte ninguna les llego a dañar pero si provoco que empezaran a gritar y llorar (por parte de happy), en fin se provoco un caos

**-ahora dire esto muy bajo !cana y mira perdieron su puresa con laxasus!-dijo stopletopluto**

Gildarts: laxus...-se ve a gildarts super enojado y el pobre laxus intenta correr por su miserable vida- ven aqui maldito, juro que te matare por robarte la virginidad de mi linda hija

Laxus: es mentira -sigue corriendo-

Yumi: alguien quiere hacer el papel de que se preocupa de la virginidad de mira

Makarov: yo quiero -empieza a perseguir a laxus-

Laxus: viejo?

**-ken yo y este pedaso de basura te apollamos asi que prepara tu vengansa que te ayudaremos en lo que nesesites- dijo phil**

**-si prepara todo nosotros te ayudamos contu vengansa el proximo cap y tu phil como me yamaste-stopletopluto**

**-lo que escuchaste-stopletopluto y phil se pelean pero ya todo esta bien**

Ken: no soy vengativo, pero gracias por ofrecer su ayuda la tendre en cuenta

**-y para el emo raro de rogue entrele leparto la cara asta a seref-dijo stopletopluto con pistola y lanza en las manos- y lo que quede de ti se lodarea a phil ya que recuerdan mi amenasa del primer cap pues el te ara algo mucho peor-**

Rogue: no te entendi nada solo zeref y emo

**- si lamera verdad si no me cres a qui esta el tipo a quien le aplique una demis torturas-dijo phil senalando una jaula con un tipo muy aterorisado**

**-a..yu..da- dijo el tipo**

**- en el rango del 1 al 10 esa tortura fue un 4 imajina lo que te are-dijo phil sacando utensilios medicos**

Happy: lucy tengo miedoo -abraza a lucy-

Lucy: yo tambien -abraza a happy-

**-phil es una buena persona que ayuda cuando mas lo nesesitas pero las torturas y experimentos que hace son retorsidos-**

**bueno adios-dijieron al usilofono- ahora a disfrutar del maravillo... no peren una utima cosa yumi que le aga de sirvienta todo el cap y que ken eliga a su companero tenporal y que sea de los fans talves nose !nosotros! quien dijo eso como se a ahora si a disfrutar del maravilloso desastre yessssssss-**

Yumi: maid? -los tipos de negro le dan el traje- ya vuelvo

Ken: No podemos traer a ningun fans por ahora, bueno mi nuevo compañero(a)...meredy o zancrow

Yumi: volvi -esta con el traje de maid- como me veo?

Lucy: te ves muy linda yumi-chan

Zancrow: meredy ve por mi, estoy ocupado -esta jugando con la ps4 de ken-

Meredy: no quiero ir, no te dejare ganar -tambien esta jugando con la ps4 y especificamente esta jugando contra zancrow-

Ken: este capitulo estare solo, yumi traeme un vaso de sprite

Yumi: por que?

Ken: pideron que seas sirvienta asi que traeme mi sprite

Yumi a regañadientes va a buscar la bebida y en el camino todos los de fairy tail piden algo para tomar

Ken: estas son de **Guest**

**OK, me encanta este fic, aquí van unas preguntas para Laxus:**

**¿Porque no tienes Exceed?**

**¿Porque eres tan endemoniadamente sexy? -Suspiro y derrame nasal-**

Yumi: gracias guest

Laxus: no lo nesecito -mira de reojo a todos los exceedes de los DS- quiero un maldito gato con alas!, sobre a lo otro yo naci sexy -sonrie sexymente-

**Y un reto: Quiero que hagas una escena Lami y ¡No se puede negar ninguno de los 2!**

Ken: estamos buscando algo de información -busca en internet-

Yumi: apurate y toma tu sprite -va caminando y sin querer se cae probocando que se le rompan los lentes- mis lentess!, ahora no veo ni una mierd...ita

Ken: bueno, esta escena fue sacado de una imagen de por alli, chicos yo no tengo mucha imaginación, yumi es la de los fic de parejas, asi que si esta fome la escena lo lamento, empiezen

El escenario se convierte en un parque completo de nieve, alli se ve a laxus tocando una guitarra y mirando a mirajane que esta sentada en una banca de alli, mirajane estaba hablando por telefono sin percatarse de la mirada de laxus, al cortar por el telefono camina hacia un restaurante que esta por alli cerca, en el camino se resbala y cierra los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos vio que unos brazos la agarraban por la cintura, al darse vuelta vio la profunda mirada de su salvador, se fija en su extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, laxus le ayuda a ponerse de pie, mirajane le dio las grqcias y le pregunto si no lo habia visto alguna otra vez pero el nego, y asi los dos se fueron por distintos caminos, sin darse cuenta ambos todos los dias iban al parque donde se conocieron por primera vez, cada vez que se veian conversaban y se reian juntos, pasando los dias se volvieron mucho mas unidos

Ken: un diaaa en ese mismo parque...

laxus vio a mira llorando desconsoladamente, laxus se le acerco yvle pregunto el porque de su llanto, ella le respondio que su hermana habia tenido un accidente y quedo en coma, laxus no sabia lo que era perder un familiar pues siempre habia estado solo, lo primero que laxus penso fue en besarla y asi lo hizo, tomo el menton de miro y junto sus labios con los de ella, ella se dejo llevar pues hace tiempo que habia desarrollado sentimientos por el chico y asi ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y calido beso

Ken: fin

Laxus y mira hicieron una reverencia por su actuacion y todo el publico y FT estallaron en aplausos

Mira: actuamos bien, no crees?

Laxus: deberiamos ser actores

**Esta para Erza:**

**¿Como empezó tu obsesión con los pasteles de fresa?**

Erza: tres dias después de que entre al gremio, lo vi alli junto a la bara, era muy sensual, estaba alli seduciendome, me acerque y me lo comi, estaba muy rico el pastel y asi empezo

**Para Jellal:**

**¿Que significa el tatuaje que tienes debajo del ojo?**

Jellal: yo que se, pregunte a el -apunta a hiro mashima que extrañamente esta ahi-

Hiro: no tengo ni idea y eso que yo lo invente

Yumi: eres un inutil

Hiro: retractate, sabes que yo puedo matar a cualquiera de los personajes, como cuando los hice creer que murio jellal o gray

Ken: advertencia eso de ella arriba es spoiler

**Reto:**

**Te reto a comprar 10 pasteles de fresa; comértelos frente a Erza y no darle ni un solo pedazo!**

**Y eso es todo.**

Jellal: es para mi?

Ken: yo que se pero hazlo tu

Jellal se compra los pasteles y se los empieza comer a frente a erza que esta super triste y a jellal le dio pena la chica, pues nuestro jellal tiene una debilidad por erza, y asi jellal le dio pastel a erza

Ken: estas son de **hanji zoe**

**holiisssss :D empezare rapidito**

**pregunta para Natsu: ¿que harías si un día Lucy te dice que esta embarazada?**

Natsu: primero me sorprenderia, saldria corriendo al gremio, y le gritaria a todos que voy a ser padre para resfregarselo en la cara a gray y luego iria donde lucy y le diria que cuidemos ese niño juntos, sere un buen padre

Gray: te aseguro que yo sere padre primero

Lucy: natsu eso es muy lindo, me gustaria tener un hijo tuyo

Natsu: si quieres podemos ir a hacerlo ahora

Ken: pueden hacerlo mas tarde, ahora estamos al aire

**pregunta para Wendy: ¿te gusta romeo?**

Wendy: ...-no puede decir ninguna palabra aparte de que esta muy roja-

**pregunta para ken: ¿como es que tienes tanto dinero*0*?**

Ken: es que trabajo mucho y aparte me dan una buena mesada

Yumi: siempre gana en las apuestas, por que crees que nosotros estamos quebrados?

Natsu: ayer le aposte que podia comerme 100 caracoles y perdi

Erza: apostamos que la talla de sostel de lucy era d, bueno yo dige que era D y perdi

Laxus: le aposte sobre el clima, le dije que hoy iba a estar soleado y perdi, esta nublado

Yumi: le aposte que gajeel y levy iban a ser los primeros en hacer el amor, pero noo, tenian que ser gray y juvia

Ken: si bueno tambien soy bueno en las apuestas, pero me esfuerzo para tener mi dinero pero una persona -mira a yumi nada disumalamente- me roba el dinero

**pregunta para erza: ¿por que eres tan agresiva? y toma *le da un pastel***

Erza: no soy agresiva, solo tengo un caracter fuerte -se empieza a comer el pastel-

Ken: eso es todo por ahora, sigan enviando review o hiro mashima-san matara a algun personaje

Yumi: quiero mis lentes!-grita y grita-

Ken: chicos -los tipos de negro intentan consolar a yumi con revistas BL, fic de diversas parejas y musica, despuesde traerle un chocolate se tranquilizo y empezo a leer los fic y las revistas- bueno ya que hemos calmado a yumi, sigo diciendo yumi es una floja que no le gusta corregir su asquerosa ortografía, aparte se nos acaba la inspiracion rapido perdonen nos

Yumi: sexys lectores/fans digannos ¿cuando entran al colegio/universidad/trabajo, donde vayan?

Ken: nosotros entramos el 27 pero nos da flojera ir, asi que iremos el 3

Yumi: por eso les decimos que quizas no actualicemos mucho desde marzo

Jackal: oigan vamos al sauna?

Todos: siii


	6. Chapter 6

Estan todos en el hotel esperando a yumi y a ken, pues estan atrasados, de repente una puerta se abre y alli los ven

Natsu: estan atrasados que les paso?

Yumi: escuela, la jodida escuela nos tiene cansados

Ken: pero estamos aqui sin falta para seguir con el show

Yumi: estas son de **mariposa28280**

**Hola denuevo que han echo ademas de pelearse?**

**bueno estas son mis preguntas:**

**1-yumi: puedes arreglartelas para transformar a los exeeds en humanos y a los humanos en exeed? si puedes hazlo porfa quiero saber como se verian**

Yumi: tanto tiempo mariposa - san, solo pondre a unos pocos

Happy se convierte en un niño de unos 10 o 12 años, de pelo azul, piel blanca, vestido con una polera azul, un pantalon corto color cafe y su caracteristica mochila de color verde en la espalda, charle tiene el pelo blanco, la piel blanca y usa su caracteristico vestido, lily tiene el pelo negro, la piel media bronceada, polera negra y pantalones cafés oscuro, lector tenia el pelo cafe, su piel tambien un poco bronceada, usaba una polera azul y una chaqueta de color cafe y unos pantalones cafe claro

Ken: y frosh?

Yumi: no se si es hombre o mujer por eso no lo pongo, tengo problemas con el o ella

Ken: ahora los humanos convertidos en exeed, recuerden que yumi es floja y solo pondra a algunos

Natsu era un exeed de color rojo claro (por no decir rosa) estaba usando su particular chaqueta negra, laxus era de color amarillo, estaba usando su chaqueta, gray era de color azul oscuro usaba un pantalon de color cafe claro, erza era de color rojo escarlata estaba usando su armadura y su falda azul, wendy era de color azul eataba usando un vestido verde con detalles azules, lucy era de color amarillo estaba usando una falda celeste junto con una polera blanca, mirajane era de color blanco y usaba su tipico vestido rosa

Y de repente todos volvieron a ser lo que eran antes

**2-wendy cuando no estas en misiones que haces en tu tiempo libre?(me caes muy bien eres de mis tres personjes favoritos de la serie)**

Wendy: a veces salgo con lucy-san y erza-san, otras salgo con charle o voy al gremio a comer o tomar algo

**3-para juvia y lucy puedo llamarlas one-san?(ustedes son mis otros 2 personajes favoritos claro femeninos)**

Juvia/lucy: no me molesta

**4-yukino donde aprendiste tu magia?**

Yukino: -se acerca a hiro- donde aprendí mi magia

Hiro: estos fans!, siempre preguntan cosas que no quiero responder, no se donde aprendio su magia

**5- para hiro por que no nos pones las parejas que todos soñamos? me troleaste cuando en el anime pusieron a natsu en una situacion como si se fuera cofesr y luego no paso nada T-T**

Hiro: fue genial romper sus iluciones -se empieza a reir-

Yumi: te odio nos diste iluciones de que natsu se iba a confesar y despues con erza y jellal, apurate y has que se besen -a yumi le tienen sujetada de los brazos para que no se acerque a hiro-

Hiro: calma, quizaas en el futuro se desarrollaran las parejas

**6-natsu como le pondrias a tus hijos?**

Natsu: si fuera niño le pondria Igneel

Lucy: y si fuera niña natsu?

Natsu: si fuera niña tu le pondrias el nombre

**7-para los dragones tienen pareja?se puedentransformar en humanos?si pueden diganme como se verian**

eso es todo por ahora lamento si mis preguntas son raras ./.

Los dragones: pareja no, oye hiro nos podemos volver humanos?

Hiro: no

Yumi: pero yo si puedo volverlos humanos, van a ser unos pocos dragones convertidos en humanos y van a ser a mi estilo, aqui va la magica de los fics

Igneel se vuelve un hombre de unos 30 años, con el pelo rojo y los ojos de un color dorado, su piel era blanca, estaba vestido con una polera negra y un pantalon rojo, metallicana igual mente tenia unos 30 años, tenia el pelo negro y los ojos rojos, su piel estaba bronceada, tenia una polera blanca y un pantalon cafe, grandeeney tenia el pelo blanco y los ojos celestes, su piel era muy blanca, estaba usando un vestido blanco con detalles negros, igualmente tenia unos 30 años, acnologia tiene el pelo negro con algunos detalles azules, los ojos blancos, su piel tambien estaba un poco bronceada, estaba usando unos pantalones y una polera negra

Yumi: listo, que les parecia las versiones humanas de estos dragones?

Ken: estas de aqui son de **eliiotaku**

**se van a un sauna? invitenme! jaja okno, nadie me quiere TT0TT kyaaaa! maldito oxigenado! como te atrevs a morder a Rogue-sama?! maldito! y porque creen que yukino es novia de Rogue? no es cierto! okis, aqui van mis preguntas/retos:**

**1-Yumi: leiste el manga Love Stage? es yaoi... algo fuerte / a mi para ser mi primer manga yaoi, me gusto!**

Yumi: love stage es genial, para mi no es fuerte, es gracioso y tierno, he leido muchos mangas mas fuertes asi fuertes fuertes, elii-chan has leido back stage? Es un manga sobre el hermano de izumi; shougo con el manager cuyo nombre siempre olvido creo que era rei

**2- mooo! Yumi-chan se quedo con Jackal! no se vale! yo tambien quiero un chico lindo de Fairy Tail para mi (cofcofRoguecof)!**

Ken: te lo podemos prestar por un dia, aqui no lo queremos

Rogue: no te pases ken

Ken: esta bien aqui no hace nada y te lo queremos prestar por un dia

**3- para Fried: eres lindo! casi tan lindo como Rogue-sama! (tengo un fetiche por los flequillos largos xD)**

Freed: gracias -hace una reverencia-

Yumi: elii-chan donde estabas metida?, eres mi alma gemela!

Ken: lo que quiere decir es que ha ella tambien le gusta freed y los flequillos largos

**4- wendy-chaaaan! yo creo que el hecho de que pasara 7 años por la isla tenrou, y justamente Romeo no haya ido y creciera hasta tener casualmente tu edad, no es coincidencia :3 el mundo los quiere juntos! e Hiro-sensei tambien!**

Mira: ella me entiendee

Wendy: no creo que sea el destino -tiene las mejillas coloradas-

Hiro: wendy quizás si es el destino -el pobre de hiro se junto mucho con mirajane-

**5- Rogue: m-me dijiste s-señorita? kyaaaaa! me muero! eres tan lindo!.**

Rogue: muchas gracias se-ño-ri-ta -Intencionalmente separo las silabas-

**6- Sting: muajajaja, amo insultarte/humillarte :D como eres un oxigenado bueno para nada, te permito insultarme, aunque no creo que un oxigenado como tu pueda ofenderme xD**

Sting: ya me di cuenta, sabes tengo algo que no tienes, yo tengo a rogue y tu no -pasa su brazo alrededor del cuello de rogue- en tu cara

Rogue: sting te estas comportando como un niño

Sting: además aun tiene mis dientes marcados en su cuello -muestra el cuello de rogue que aun tiene marcados los dientes de sting-

Rogue: y tu todavia tienes los mios -el cuello de sting aun tiene marcado los dientes de rogue-, sting dejate de comportarte como un niño

Sting: yo tengo a rogue y tu no maldita fan

Ken: sting tenle mas respeto a la fan

Yumi: traiganme un pañuelo -estubo fantaseando con sting y rogue otra vez- necesito un pañuelo

**7- Frosch: eres muy kawaii! Rogue te quiere mucho, verdad? te envidio! pero te quiero mucho!**

Frosh: frosh tambien piensa lo mismo

Lucy: kyaaa es tan lindo, mira levy - se lo muestra a levy-

Levy: que lindo -ambas abrazan a frosh-

**8- Erza: si tuvieras que matar a alguien para ver a Jellal untado con crema y fresas, a quien matarias? xD**

Erza: a cualquiera que se interponga

**9- todos: quien odia al oxigenado (sting)?**

La mayoria de la gente levanta la mano, incluso orga, rufus y minerva

Sting: incluso ustedes?, bueno no importa aun tengo a lector -abraza a lector- y a rogue

Rogue: no te odio pero a veces eres molesto

Sting: siempre me lo dices, me alegra que no me odies y tu frosh, me odias? -frosh niega con la cabeza-

Yukino: yo tampoco le odio sting-san, aunque es molesto

Sting: con que no me odien estoy bien

Ken: parecen una asquerosa familia, los dos gatos, la hermana menor y los dos estupidos hermanos

**10- bisca y alzack: muchas personas los ignoran, aun siendo una de las parejas oficiales mas lindas, asi que se merecen su momento romantico, aprovechenlo :3**

Todos: el beso el beso

Alzack besa a bisca mientras todos aplauden

**creo que es tod, la verdad que no se un pomelo de esto de hacer preguntas y retos xD por cierto, el #$% de mi hermano esta pidiendo a gritos un beso de estas parejas: Lucy/Natsu, Jellal/Erza, Juvia/Gray, Wendy/romeo (de cachetito porque todavia no descubrieron sus sentimientos /), happy/charle (que charle bese su mejilla) y listo! bye-bye**

Natsu besa a lucy en un tierno y apasionado beso, jellal y erza se dan un besoteee con lengua, saliva y todo, nuestro querido tsundere le da un beso a juvia y esta es quien empezo a profundizar el beso, romeo le da un beso en la mejilla a wendy quien esta sonrojada, y charle como tsundere que es le da el beso en la mejilla a happy y luego dice que no significa nada y esta con las mejillas sonrojadas

**PD: Yumi-chan, juegas Corazon de Melon?**

Yumi: si lo juego a veces, no lo juego mucho por que me gasto todos mis puntos de accion buscando a cast y a nath, es muy bueno a pesar de que casi nunca tengo puntos de accion, por eso recien voy en un nivel muy bajo, ademas de que a veces se me olvida la contraseña

Ken: y es mejor que no lo juegue por que despues me esta molestando diciendome que se le acabaron sus puntos de accion y de ves en cuendo habla sobre parejas yaoi del juego, es una molestosa fujoshi

Yumi: estas son de **happy anonymous**

**y respondieron mis preguntas y estoy feliz! repecto a las clases, yo empiezo el 10 de marzo! tengo un poco mas de libertad! y mis preguntas son:**

**1) Laxus y Cobra ¿que se siente ser los unicos dragon slayers que no tienen gato?**

Cobra: no me importa, tengo a kinana -apunta a la nombrada y esta se sonroja como los miles soles-

Laxus: quieron un maldito gato con alas!

**2) Jellal ¿tu cambiarias a Erza por algo o alguien (recuerda que ella dudo si cambiarte por pastel)?**

Jellal: no, no cambiaria a erza por nada, es decir, quien queria cambiar esta preciosidad -abraza a erza- es linda, tierna, fuerte, seria un estupido si la dejara

Erza: jellal -esta toda sonrojada-

**3) Romeo ¿te gusta Wendy?**

Romeo: es muy linda -tiene las mejillas sonrojadas-

**4) Charle ¿permitirias un acercamiento romantico entre Wendy y Romeo? eso es todo, deseo que sobrevivas al infierno... digo el nuevo ciclo de clases, se despide, Happy Anonymous**

Charle: wendy es muy chica para salir con alguien

Yumi: es horrible happy anonymous!, no quiero ir a ese infiernoo

Ken: yumi calmate, recien llevamos la primera semana

Yumi: y tu crees que podre soportar mas?

Ken: yumi se fuerte, yo tampoco quiero ir pero no se le puede hacer nada, estas son de **yo soy tu fan**

**kya cuanto ame el beso de laxus y freed pero lo que mas me emociono fue el beso y las mordidas que se dieron sting y rogue tanto que igual que yumi-chan casi me muero por desangrado lo pero lo disfrute. tengo una pregunta para erza**

**¿si hubiera un apocalipsis zombie y tubieras que elegir entre jellal y el ultimo pastel de fresas a quien salbarias?**

Erza: jellal o pastel, jellal o pastel, jellal o pastel -la pobre cabeza de erza se sobrecalienta y se desmaya, es una muy dificil decisión-

Yumi: me alegra que te hayan gustado las mordiditas que se dieron esos dos y el beso de laxus y freed

**y tengo un reto para jellal,natsu,gray, sting, rogue, loki y laxus:**

**trata de que le hagan un striptis a el maestro bob de blue pegasus y me den una foto de ustedes cuando hayan terminado. kya.**

Todos se negaban rotundamente a esa locura, yumi con el bate en la mano (los bates son super fuertes) empezo a amenazarlos con romperles los huesos, aun asi seguian negandose

Yumi: ken trae a ike y una bola smash

Ken: creo que has jugado mucho super smash, yo me encargo

Ken se acerca donde estan los chicos y se los lleva a una habitacion, todo el estudio esta en silencio y todos los metiches estan al lado de la puerta intentando saber que estasn haciendo, segundos después sale ken

Ken: maestro bob puede pasar, estan listos

El maestro bob entra en la habitacion, otra vez todos los metiches estan al lado de la puerta, media hora despues sale el maestro bob feliz de la vida, todos entran a ven como estan los chicos y estan alli con las ropas desgarradas, el pelo revuelto, tambien tenian unas marcas rojas en la piel, todos estan en una esquina con la mirada sombria y los ojos sin brillo

Yumi: me gustaria saber que paso aqui - les saca una foto a los chicos- aqui esta tu foto

**p.d. sting menti no eres el protagonista de mis fantasias yaoi solo me emocione leyendo yaoi pero lo eres en las normales.**

Sting: ya veo...es usted muy simpatica y hermosa -le guiña el ojo-

Romeo: ni la co...-no alcanza a terminar por que sting le lanza una silla-

Sting: que te calles hombre, quiero hablar con la jovencita

**p.d.2. yumi-chan perdoname por que fueras al hospital por desangrado pero no pude evitar mi amor por el yaoi**

**hasta luego :p**

Yumi: no te preocupes, yo tambien amo el yaoi

Ken: ademas de que ha sufrido peores

Yumi: esta es de **MiraiiKi**

**Jejjee muy interesante su fic me ha hecho reir un monton jajjaa lo unico que pido es que hagan que erza y natsu se besen (muy apasionadamente) si lo se suena raro jjaja pero quiero ver la reaccion de lucy y jellal sin mas Ciao Ciao**

Yumi: me alegra que te guste

Ken: bueno, aqui vamos con el beso

Ken empuja a natsu provocando que se dieran el beso, yumi tubo que amenazar a erza para que profundizara el beso y ken tambien tubo que amenazar a natsu para que siguiera el ritmo, mientras tanto lucy y jellal estaban hablando sobre un plan, de repente su conversacion termino y se pusieron aL ataque, jellal le dio una super patada a natsu para que se separara de erza, tambien le dio unas cuantas patadas en el estomago, lucy le dijo a erza que jellal tenia un pastel de fresas, erza se acerco a jellal y le pido el pastel y jellal se lo dio

Jellal: no te vuelvas a acercar a erza o yo mismo te destruire -le gritaba jellal a natsu por que estaba muy celoso-

Si las miradas mataran jellal habria matado a natsu 100 veces en solo 15 segundos

Lucy llevo a natsu a la emfermeria por que jellal se paso un poco (el plan era que jellal separa a natsu de erza con una patada y listo, el plan nunca incluia que le tenia que dar patadas en el estomago), nuestra querida lucy se quedo cuidando del rompe hogares de natsu

Ken: estas son de **Taturrax**

**Me encanta el fic!**

**Pregunta para Wendy:¿Qué te gusta mas de Romeo?**

Wendy: no me gusta romeo-kun -tiene la cara muy roja-

Lucy: vamos wendy dilo tenemos curiosidad

Wendy: su ac-ti-tud... -dice tartamudeando-

**Pregunta para Lucy:¿Desde cuando estas enamorada de natsu?**

Lucy: realmente no lo se, quizas desde el primer momento en que le vi

**Pregunta para natsu: ¿Desde cuando estas enamorado de Lucy?**

Natsu: hum...desde siempre le tube una especie de cariño que se empezo a desarrollar con el tiempo

**Pregunta para Jellal y Erza:¿Cuando es la boda?**

Jellal: aun no lo tenemos decidido

Erza: avisaremos cuando tengamos todos los preparativos listos

**Pregunta para Jellal:¿no le tienes miedo a Erza?**

Jellal: a veces, recuerdo que cuando estabamos en el hotel pidio un pastel de fresas y la camarera le dijo que no habia y erza se empezo a enojar y la pobre camarera sufrio la ira de erza, ahora tenemos que pagar el hospital, erza dio mucho miedo ese dia

**Reto para Jumi: besa a Ken. pero que sea beso de lengua xD**

Ken: sigo diciendo que este fic esta lleno de besos -suspira-

Yumi: ...es yumi

Ken: ya calmate yumi, se equivoco...o a lo mejor lo hizo intencional

Yumi: terminemos con esto

Yumi agarra de la polera a ken quien se sorprendio ante tal acto, segundos despues sus labios se juntaron, por la peticion del fan tubieron que usar la lengua y segundos despues se separaron con las mejillas rojas

Yumi: listo

**Reto para Sting: besa a Lisanna,pobresita no tiene a nadie.**

Sting: vamos a hacerlo

Sting besa a lissana apasionadamente y se separaron jadeando por que se les fue el aire

**Reto a Elfman:Declarale tu amor a Evergreen**

Elfman: declararse es de hombres

Ken: solo haslo y ya

Elfman: ever me gustas -lo grita-

**Amo el fic! LO AMO!**

Yumi: muchas gracias!

Ken: nos alegra que te guste el fic

Yumi: estas son de** stopletopluto**

**-pobre wendy se quedo traumada perdon wendy-dijo stopletopluto-bueno empesemos-**

Wendy: no te preocupes no le hecho la culpa a nadie

**-pues primero lo que me pidieron que les dijiera animes de terror-dijo phil- ya que este tubo miedo y no vio todo-**

**-es que no me gustan mucho el genero de teror en el caso de los animes-dijo stopletopluto**

**-pues te engañe no vi de terror sol vi gore que es diferente al genero de terror ya que aqui no necesariamente ai terror solo ai mucha sangre por ejemplo cuando le sacan el corazon a alguien se ve como lo asen y como salen todas sus tripas asi que te puedo recomedar de este genero si quieres-dijo phil-a qui ai algunos por si te interesa...Blood c, Genocyber, Shiki, Deadman wonderland-**

Ken: muchas gracias por los animes

**-bueno espesamos-dijo stopletopluto-por que todos maltratan a ken?-**

Todos expecto ken: no lo maltratamos es solo que nos saca de quisio, es un poco molestoso

Yumi: ademas un poco divertido molestarlo pero aun asi lo quiero

Ken: uno se acostumbra ademas si se pasan puedo vengarme

**-por que erza lee cosas indebidas y saben a que me refiero-dijo phil**

Erza: no es de tu incumbencia -tiene la espada en la mano-

**-haapy sabias que phanterlily le dio besos ala fuerza a charle y que también le iba a hacer otras cosas pero no pudo por que charle logro escapar-dijo stopletopluto**

Happy: lily pense que eras mi amigo -dice con los ojos llorosos y llenos de rabia-

Lily: happy no es cierto

Happy: laxus ataca -laxus le siguio el juego a happy y emlezo a hacer rayos- esto es la guerra

El pobre de lily esta temblando a causa de los rayos, happy aprevecha el momento para tirarsele encima y empezar a golpearlo, lily a pesar de que estaba muerto de miedo se estaba defendiendo

**-jackal te gusta yumi? y ken que piensas de esto-dijo phil**

Jackal: le he tomado mucho cariño, quizas si me gusta

Ken: realmente no me importa mucho, solo que no interfiera cuando estoy con yumi viendo anime, o leyendo manga, o cuando escribimos, o cuando salimos a jugar basketbool, o cuando peleamos o cuando conversamos

Jackal: esa es la mayor parte del tiempo -le grita-

Ken: entiende que yumi pasa mas tiempo conmigo y tu solo tienes unos minutos de su tiempo

Jackal y ken empiezan a discutir mientras yumi suspiraba pesadamente, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a que se pelearan, ya le estaba hartando

**-para los siguientes tapenles los oidos a cana, laxasus y a mira-dijo stopletopluto- ahora que algien le de una posion de amor a los 3 ya mencionados-**

Los nombrados no escucharon porque estaban distraidos y le habian tapado los oidos

Lucy: quien sabe hacer una posion de amor?

Lissana: mira-nee me enseño como hacerlas, esperen unos segundos

Lissana se va corriendo y al cabo de unos minutos vuelve con una botella con un liquido de color rosa, la vasio colocandole en tres vasos y se los dio a mira, laxus y cana y estos sin pensarlo lo bebieron

Al cabo de unos minutos la pócima empezó a hacer efecto pero no fio el efecto esperado...digamos que la pócima que creo lissana estaba mal hecha, el efecto fue muy muy diferente al esperado, los que bebieron la pocima se convirtieron en el sexo opuesto

Lucy: eso no era lo que esperaba

Lissana: lo lamento me confundiii

Y derepente los tres volvieron a tener su verdadero sexo

Lucy: lo lamentamos

**-romeo tienes 2 obsiones o ledas un beso a la mas inosente del gremio la que dejaron traumada el capitulo anterior o lo hace alguien mas del gremio-dijo phil**

Lucy: romeo si no quieres besar a wendy, podemos pedirle a warren que la bese

Romeo: eso no -se acerca a wendy y le da un beso en los labios, lastima que se separaton en solo unos segundos- listo

Lucy: romeo...tambien podia ser en la mejilla, el no especifico

Romeo:...- al percatarse de eso, su cara se puso de un color muy rojo-

Y la tierna, inocente y traumada de wendy tambien estaba roja

**-la verdad yo prefiero mas el natsuxwendy que el romeoxwendy-dijo stopletopluto**

**-si pero tu ves una pareja con cual quier persona en los animes, videojuegos, nuestros amigos, etc.-dijo phil**

**-como sea-dijo stopletopluto- a y lo que le dije al emo de rogue que no le entendieron es por que yo soy de mexico y lo que dije son palabras comunes en mi ciudad miren lo que quise desir es que lo reto a una pelea que le agano asta a zeref y lo que quede de el se lo dare a phil para que aga uno de sus experimentos o alguna tortura desquiciada-**

**- y bueno grasias por su atension y a disfrutar del maravilloso desastre-dijeron ambos**

Ken: lamentamos no entenderte -se inclina un poco- yumi tu tambien

Yumi: lo lamentamos -se inclina-

Rogue: no gracias yo paso -al pobre le dio miedo-

Zeref: y como sabes que me ganas?, por si no te acuerdas yo puedo matar sin mover un dedo

Yumi: zeref-kun no amenazes a los fans, por que no vas a comer algo o si quieres ken te puede dar un tur

Zeref: vamos por el tur -zeref sonrie haciendo que muchas chicas del publico y yumi suspiraran y sacaran fotos, porque no siempre se ve a un zeref sonriendo tiernamente- vamos ken

Ken: ya voy zeref -se acerca a zeref y se van caminando por el estudio-

Natsu: espera tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas -los va persiguiendo-

Yumi: bueno hasta aqui llegamos, muchas gracias por enviar review

Gajeel: yo quiero hacer el papel de ken

Laxus: estas loco, yo lo hare, yumi es una completa floja que odia corregir sus errores

Yumi: ahora todos quieren decirme floja -suspira- bueno en que iba...a si, por favor sigan enviando review, si lo hacen les daremos...dulces!

Erza: no tienes nada que dar verdad?

Yumi: tienes razon

Erza: envien review por favor

yumi: queria disculparme pues en algunas preguntas se nos acabo la imaginacio y salieron algo (muy) fomes, lo lamentamos

todos: hasta la proxima

yumi: quiero decirle a que colocare sus comentarios en el otro capitulo por que con un reto que quisiste me dije: esto es epico debo hacerlo en el proximo capitulo para que sea mejor y dure mas, eso bye


	7. Chapter 7

Todos estan tranquilamente comiendo y hablando, natsu esta haciendo una competencia con gajeel, lucy habla tranquilamente con juvia, levy y wendy, minerva peleqba verbalmente con erza, jellal intentaba calmar a erza para que dejara de pelear, happy y lily (quienes ya se reconciliaron) estaban comiendo y hablando felizmente, charle tambien daba algunos aportes a la conversacion, mira habla animadamente con su hermana y cana, freed y rufus estan conversando (extrañamente se llevaron bien, debe ser por que son casi iguales...) y orga siempre aparece para arruinar la tranquilidad de rufus, lyon a pesar de ser rechazado salvajemente por juvia miles de veces y haber resibido las super patadas de ken aun esta alli conversando-peleando con gray, sting y rogue conversaban junto con sus exeed

Yumi: hola de nuevo, estamos cada semana sin falta

Ken: exacto trataremos de actualizar cada semana y si nos atrasamos es porque se nos acabo la imaginacion o porque yumi se murio

Yumi: que cruel Ken~

Ken: estas son de** team. happy**

Yumi: el en capitulo anterior al final deje un mensaje para** team. happy** pero no me dejo poner el nombre, asi y tambien juntamos tus comentarios

**Hola :D Este es mi primer comentario en un fic. Primero que nada yo no creo que Rogue-san sea emo, tampoco fred. TKM CHICOS. Ame la escena RoguexSting. Picarones *-*. Ok para no alargar más esto. Aquí estan las preguntas:**

Yumi: me alegrq muchisimo que te haya gustado la escena de rogue y sting

**1.- Natsu: Dime, ¿Si tuvieras una hija con Lucy como la llamarías?**

natsy: como dije en el capitulo anterior, lucy le pondria el nombre porque yo no tengo mucha imaginación

**2.- Lucy: ¿Si Lisanna y Natsu empezaran a salir cuál sería tu reacción? (Apoyo COMPLETAMENTE el NaLu :* )**

Lucy: me pondria celosa y me alejaria completamente de natsu yy quizas odiaria a lisanna

**3.- Sting: (Tengo una amiga que esta super obsesionada contigo y en eso me inspire en esta pregunta jijiji) Si yo pasará por la puerta de tu cuarto con cara de pedofila. ¿Qué harías?**

sting: no seee, con tal de que no tenga mirada sicopata y me vea en la noche atravez de la ventana esta bien, enviale mis saludos a tu amiga

**4.- Happy: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar tu color pelaje (piel .-.). ¿A qué color lo cambiarías?**

happy: quizas rojo o un azul mas oscuro

**5.- Charle: ¿Por qué Rechazas al pobre Happy? ¿No ves que esta loquito por ti?**

charle: por que si

Yumi: para de ser tan tsundere charle para eso estan gray y gajeel

**Como vi que estaban haciendo retos. Haré unos:**

**1. Laxus :Te amo. Eres lo más de lo más (?**

**Ok. El reto: Por todo el capítulo tendrás que actuar como si te gustara Natsu. Mandarle besos, piropos y esas cosas Jijiji :'D**

Laxus: ni muerto, prefiero hacerle un striper a el maestro bob que hacer eso

Ken: si quieres haslo, al maestro bob no le molesta

Laxus: pensandolo bien mejor actuo como enanorada con natsu

Laxus le empezo a decir piropos a natsu mientras este se meaba de la risa

**2.- Lucy: Elige a dos chicos (Ej. NatsuxGray) y ellos tendrán que ponets unas esposas por cuantos capítulos tú quieras. Guajajaja *mirada psicópata* Que los juegos comienzen y que la suerte este siempre de su lado**

Lucy: que fificil desicion, no se si elejir a gray y lyon, o a natsu y gray, o laxus y freed -la pobre lucy fue corrompida por las mentes de yumi y juvia- es una muy dificil decidicion

Natsu: no seas mala conmigo lucy -dijo natsu quien estaba siendo abrazado por laxus quien por culpa de mira bebio una pocima de amor- alguien ayudeme que el estupido de laxus se esta volviendo cada vez mas pegote

Juvia: juvia tiene que estar con gray-sama, por eso no lo puedes elejir lucy

Lucy: y yo no quiero que natsu este encadenado a alguien, solo me quedan laxus y freed

Yumi: te equivocas lucy, aun quedan ellos -mira disimuladamente a sting y a rogue que estan hablando- quedan ellos

Lucy: entonces ellos!, por tres capitulos mas!

Sting/rogue: espera que?! -no pueden decir mas porque se quedaron mirando las esposas-

Yumi: me obsecione con ustedes como pareja yaoi, es que son tan geniales, aunque no me gusta que ninguno de los dos sea uke, asi no pueden soltarse es contra magia -dijo cuando miro a sting y a rogue intentando romper las esposas-

**3.- Gray: ( Lo siento juvia TKM 3) Te reto a que nombres a tres chicas con las que tendrias sexo. Jijiji XD Pobre Juvia**

Ok, ya. Ya no los voy a seguir jodiendo jijiji. Chao c:

Gray: quizas mira, cana y kinana -gray ve a juvia depremida y un poco celosa- pero siempre voy a querer a juvia

Juvia: gray-sama! -se tira a abrazar a gray-

Ken: este es de **Guest**

**Yo te entiendo yo no soporto ir la escuela es un sufrimiento recien es el primer dia y ya no quiero ir amo tu fic**

Yumi: muy ciertoo, es horribleeeee

Ken: es muy aburrido

Yumi: ayer estabamos en clases y aparte de estar asandome de calor estaba aburrida, mire a ken que se estaba quedando dormido

Ken: no tenias que contar eso

Yumi: era necesario, tenia que contarle al mundo que ken se estaba quedando dormido en clases, estas son de **kariii-chan12**

**Para Natsu: pidele a lucy ke se casen.. pero.. pideselo romanticamente.. Y luego hagan bebes :3 PD: si no lo ases .. no te dire donde esta igneel**

Natsu: lucy casate conmigo -se arrodilla y hace un corazon de fuego- y tengamos muchos hijos

Lucy: claro natsu

Yumi les tira su anillo y natsu le pone el anillo en el dedo a lucy (entiendan el presupuesto no nos alcanza para comprar un anillo para lucy, somos pobres...cofcofkennoquierepasareldinerodiciendoqueesmuycarounanillocofcof).

**Para Sting: Como encuentras a lissana? fisica y psicologicamente**

Sting: es muy atractiva, es algo tierna y simpatica pero no es mi tipo

**Para Happy: savias que charle te ama? XD**

Happy: en serio?! -tiene los ojos llenos de esperanza-

Charle: no es cierto -nuestra querida charle le rompe otra vez el corazon a happy-

**Para Lucy: Cuando vas a decir que estas embarazada de Natsu?!. y que es una niña.. y que le quieres poner Nashi XD.. NO MIENTAS!**

Lucy: si tengo una hija si le quiero poner nashi pero aun no estoy embarazada

Ken: estas son de **Taturrax**

**Yo quiero a happy! ¿Me lo regalan?**

**Respecto a jumi lo hice intencionalmente y lo voy a seguir haciendo.**

**Ken te entiendo,A mi siempre me insultan pero como ya me acostumbre no me molesta.**

**Mis preguntas:**

**Rogue sama-Porque es tan sexy?**

Rogue: por que si

Yumi: moo~ no me gusta jumi

Happy: lo siento tengo que cuidar a natsu

**Lucy-Tu madre de que murio? Te gusta el yaoi?**

Lucy: nunca me lo contaron y si un poco, yumi y juvia estan llevandome a su mundo

**Juvia-Porque te enamoraste de Gray? Es Tsundere,Creo que deberia recibir el premio al tsundere del año ¿o lo nescesita gajeel?Hay bueno el tema es que es tsundere y peinado era mejor antes**

Juvia: por que gray-sama es muy sexyyy y muy tsundere

Gray: que no soy tsundere

**Natsu -Tu mama era humana o era dragona?**

Natsu: supongo que era humana, no creo que haya nacido de un dragones y salido humano, eso seria muyyy raro...quizas naci de humanos y ellos no me querian y me dieron a igneel...no puede ser, todos me quieren

**Levy-Te gusta el yaoi?Y porque sos tan Kawaii?**

Levy: no, no me gusta pero estoy segura que yu-chan, juvia y ahora lu-chan me llevaran al lado oscuro y no se por que soy tan kawaii -hace una super sonrisa kawaii-

**Yumi (esta ves escribo bien tu nombre porque soy buena)-Te gusta el yaoi? o lo amas?Cuantos años tenes?**

Yumi: lo amo porque...si, no deberia decirtelo es un poco privado mi edad, ademas si te dijiera de seguro me juzgarias

Ken: tiene entre 10 y 15, arruino su mente a muy temprana edad

Yumi: callate ken -le lanza su zapatilla pero ken la esquiva fácilmente- puedo decir tu secreto facilmente

**Listo y tengo un ver las tripas de laxus derramadas por el suelo *se rie diabolicamente***

**Tambien quiero Que Midnigth me mande un beso *-* ah y recuerden lo de laxus.**

**Pueden hacer u circo de sangre con las tripas de laxus y todos los organos de Sting :D**

Sting: what?! Que te pasa?

Yumi: midnight-san enviale un besito al fan

Midnight resignado mira a la camara y envia un beso y guiña el ojo, muchas chicas dijieron: kyyaaa! Y grabaron el momento

Ken: eso ultimo no lo podemos hacer, no esta en el contrato -empieza a leer un contrato- este es un contrato con zeref...quien mierda hizo un contrato con zeref?!

Yumi: dejando de lado el contrato que alguien hizo con zeref, lo lamento** taturrax** no podemos hacer eso aunque me gustara

Ken: diganme quien hizo el contrato con zeref?!

Yumi: ken esa es tu letra...hiziste con contrato con zeref?!

Ken: asi verdad es mi letra, ahora me acuerdo hicimos con contrato con las normal de que lo acompañe para salir porque tu le das miedo, estas son de **stopletopluto**

**-!yeaaaaaaaaa! buen cap-dijo stopletopluto- y no se preocupen somos de distntos paises y usamos diferentes palabras-**

**-bueno empesemos-dijo phil-charle por que no ledas una oportunidad a happy-**

Charle: por que no me gusta

Por el estudio se escucha un tsundere

**-happy que piensas de la cansion llamada "happy"-dijo stopletopluto**

Happy: es una cancion muy happy! -muchos quedaron realmente confundidos-

**-yumi, eliiotaku que me arian si le aplico a rogue uno de mis experimentos o alguna tortura-dijo phil**

Yumi: ken puedo decirle unas palabras a phil-san

Ken: dejame ver -empieza a leer el contrato, esta vez el contrato del fic- si pero unas pocas

Yumi: no te atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo a rogue o si no -ken le tapa la boca- entendiste?, y estoy segura que elii-chan tambien se enojaria contigo, phil-san

Ken: en resumen ambas se enojarian contigo y quizas te harian una tortura

**-cual tortura?-dijo stopletopluto y phil le dise algo en el oido a stopletopluto-rogue no me caes muy bien pero...!core!-**

**-tranquilos jamas dije que le iba hacer algo...por el momento-dijo phil**

Yumi: menos mal phil-san

Ken: ni que fueras tan fuerte para enfrentarte a phil

Yumi: yo soy fuerte -infla las mejillas-

**-ok... bueno sigamos-dijo stopletopluto-maestro donde aprendió su magia-**

Makarov: ya no me acuerdo

**-mira por que eres stunder-dijo- phil**

Mira: te equivocas yo no soy tsundere esos son gajeel y gray y tambien charle

-**para natsu... al que leva a caer una bomba dise "que"-dijo stopletopluto-y yumi ken cuando entraron a la escuela que yo entre el 7 de enero y me tengo que levantar alas 5 de la madrugada para llegar temprano... por que-**

Yumi: lo dijimos hace unos capitulos, entramos el 3

Ken: a las 5?!, como me apiado de ti

Yumi: nos apiadamos de ti, a las 5 que horrible

Natsu: Dice "o no es natsu corran por su vidaaa!", o tambien podria ser "o no es erza corran!" O "oh no otra vez natsu pero ahora esta peleando con jackal, corran!" O algo asi

**-y por ultimo necesito un conejillo de indias para uno de mis experimentos-dijo phil- asi que necesitare a uno de ustedes para ese experimento ya que todos los que conosco no quieren y me pregunto por que-**

**-y aun preguntas-dijo stopletopluto**

**-bueno nesecito a 2 pero no pueden ser los exeds ni los mayors como el maestro o los mas jovenes como wendy asi que ustedes eligan quienes me ayudaran y si nadie me ayuda los secuestro a todos y los torturo-dijo phil**

**-y bueno eso es todo y a disfrutar del maravilloso desastre-**

Ken: te tenemos una gran coleccion por alli tenemos a los de fairy tail, por aca a lamia scale, por esa esquina esta blue pegasus, por...

: ken donde estas?

Natsu: de quien fue esa voz?, maldición quítate laxus -intenta que laxus lo suelte-

Ken: oh mierda salvenme

Entra una chica y un chico, ambos son de unos 17 o 18 años

Yumi: ken tu hermano vino a verte y trajo a su novia

Ken: llevatelos a ellos -corre rapido donde esta su hermano y su cuñada y los tira a una caja- aqui estan tus conejillos, de vuelvelos en unos dias pero sin moretones visibles -los envia por correo a stopletopluto-

Yumi: no entiendo por que no te cae bien tu cuñada, es simpatica

Ken: es un moustro con forma de mujer, estas son de **happy anonymous**

**esto es repetitivo, pero gracias por contestar mis preguntas! y aqui van mas! 1) Natsu ¿como son los pechos de Lucy? son suaves?**

Natsu: son muyy suaves

Yumi: no nos molesta contestar tus preguntas de hecho son muy buenas

**2) Zeref ¿me enseñas a matar sin mover un dedo? me da pereza oprimir gatillos**

Zeref: necesitas tener magia y ser un mago oscuro y eso es solo el principio

**3) para los dragones : ¡PADRES DESNATURALIZADOS! ¡¿COMO PUDIERON ABANDONAR A SU SURTE A TRES INDEFENSAS CRIATURAS?!**

Todos los dragones: teniamos que hacerlo, no queriamos pero debiamos irnos

**4) Erza ¿tienes una armadura "especial" que solo Jellal puede ver? eso es todo por hoy! les deseo la mejor de las suertes, pero solo son 9 meses de sufrimiento! despues vuelven las vacaciones! nos vemos!**

Erza: si y es una de las mejores

Yumi:...entiendes lo que dices, son 9 meses de tortura!

Ken: no seas exagerada, despues de todo te diviertes con tus amigas, podras soportar esos nueve meses

Yumi: tienes razon, nos vemos **happy anonymous!**

Ken: estas son de **eliiotaku**

**[elii se encuentra desmayada, gracias a cierto pelinegro, en el piso, completamente roja y con un par de gatos durmiendo encima de ella. De pronto un gato se acerca hacia su cara y le rasguña levemente sacandola de su estado.]**

**H-hola chicos! Lamento lo de hace rato, pero Rogue-sama me mata! Kyaaaa! Como hice larga la presentacion, voy directamente a las preguntas/retos!**

**1- Yumi: para mi Love Stage no es muy fuerte, pero el manga lo estaba leyendo con mi hermanita de 12, imaginate el trauma de ver algo asi! Era su primer escena pervertida! Pero la muy cochina ni desvio la mirada! Leyo y vio todo con un graaaaan sonrojo, y sobre Back Stage todavia no lo lei... Pero yo sabia que habia algo con esos dos xD**

Ken: yumi tiene entre 10 y 15 y es una completa pervertida asi que lo de tu hermana no me sorprende

Yumi: las niñas de hoy

Ken: mira quien lo dice, la chica que pudrio su mente cuando era una enana

Yumi: ken...puedes dejar de decir eso -ken niega con la cabeza- era un poquito obvio que esos dos tenian algo oculto

**2- Sting: maldito hijo de %&#! Eso fue demasiado! (saca una bazooka de no se donde y le apunta) ruega por tu vida, oxigenado!**

Sting: si me matas vas a matar a rogue porque estamos encadenados -usa a rogue como escudo humano-

Rogue: sting podrias dejar de comportarte como un niño -sting hace un puchero y niega con la cabeza- eres un niño

**3-Yumi: ayudame con mi venganza contra el oxigenado!**

Yumi: te ayudaria pero no esta en mi contrato lastimar a los chicos ademas sting no me cae tan mal, de hecho me cae bien

Ken: la puedes ayudar cuando no estes trabajando

Yumi: entonces elii-chan cuenta con mi ayuda

Sting: pero que te pasa?!, maldita bipolar...

**4- Rogue: que dirias si te abandono por Fried/Freed? Es lindo!**

Freed: gracias por el cumplido -hace otra reverencia-

Rogue: quizas me ponga un poquito celoso, como paso con yumi, me puse un poco celoso

Yumi: lo siento rogue se que eres sexy y todo pero miralo a el -apunta a jackal- es extremadamente lindo y sexy, aunque igual me sigues gustando mucho rogue y eres extremadamente sexy

Rogue: debo admitir que me puse un poco celoso con jackal...es un maldito perro, me puse celoso de que un perro es mas amado que yo!

Jackal: callate maldito emo celoso

Jackal y rogue empiezan a pelar (sting quien esta a encadenado a rogue tubo que unirse a la pelea)

**5- Fried/Freed: (guiño guiño) si Laxus se te confesara, como reaccionarias? (el yaoi pudrio mi cerebro xD)**

Freed: quien sabe...

Los fujoshis del estudio se lo empezaron a imagimar, por si se preguntan la gran mayoria de las chicas del estudio son fujoshis

**6- Rogue: eres demasiado perfecto como para andar con un perdedor como el oxigenado! Por eso no apruebo que te emparejen con el aumque me guste el yaoi!**

Yumi: sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser real...

Ken: lo que quiere decir ella es que sabia que en algo no iban a estar de acuerdo, por que a ella le dio una obsecion por esa pareja como por algunas parejas de kuroko no basuke

Rogue: tan solo somos amigos...encadenados -muestra las esposas que lo atan a sting-

**7- Gajeel (para variar xD): sufriste mucho buscando un exceed, verdad? Dile de vez en cuando a Lily cuanto lo quieres :3**

Gajeel: eres el mejor compañero de pelea

Lily: lo dice a su manera

**8- Tri-mans (Hibiki/Ren/Eve): no pos, hola xD**

Tri-mans: hola damisela/onee-chan/lindura

**9- Ichiya: Maaaaaan! xD**

Ichiya: maan!

**10- Milliana: tienes algun pretendiente o alguien que te guste?**

Milliana: no, no hay nadie que me guste

**Ok, no fue mi mejor momento, digamos que mi imaginacion se fue a la mierda xD espero estar renovada la proxima. Por cierto, me entere que entro el miercoles 12 al cole, asi que tengo dos dias mas de libertad por ser de 5to xD chupense esa, kouhai's! Saludos desde argentina! Bye-bye!**

Yumi: miraaa ken es de argentinaaa, que cool

Ken: si, saludos para alla

Rogue: saludos señorita -intencionalmente lo hace-

Yumi: suerte con el cole elii-chan

Ken: bueno eso es todo, por favor sigan enviando review porque sin ellos no somos nada, solo una maldita fujoshi y un chico bien raroo

Yumi: envien review~, mi quiere dulces...ken dame para comprarme dulces~

Ken: desde ahora vas a tener prohibido ver kuroko no basuke -le pasa el dinero- anda

Yumi: moo~ yo quiero mi dotacion de KnB...y de yaoi...

Natsu: estos tios son raros -mira a ken y a yumi-

En el estudio se escucha un "y tu humano come fuego" y nuestro querido natsu se enojo y ataco a un fan...ya saben lo de siempre

Wendy: envien review por favor

Romeo: asi y como dice yumi algunas respuestas no tienen mucha imaginacion, disculpenla aunque sea una floja, tambien disculpen las faltas de ortografía

Todos se retiraron, o eso fue lo que parecia cuando happy aparecio de la nada y se pego a la pantalla de la camara

Happy: hasta la proxima...aye sir!


	8. Chapter 8

Entran todos tranquilamente hablando o comiendo, todos estan felices de la vida, no ha pasado nada malo hasta que se ven a sting y rogue con unas muy notables orejas incluso rufus esta mas feliz que ellos y eso que anoche tubo que soportar a orga (al muy maldito le encanta molestar a rufus...al diablo a nosotros tambien nos gusta molestarlo, es que es muy divertido), lo siento me sali del tema, bueno todos se sentaron en los comodos asientos rojos del lugar, yumi y ken se sentaron en los lindos asientos negros que giran y en el fondo se escucha un opening de la serie

Yumi: aqui estamos de nuevo trajendoles a ustedes...algo de entretencion y mucho aburrimiento

Ken: como siempre nos alegra que hayan comentado

Yumi: empezemos de una vez, estas son de **stopletopluto**

**!aye sir! buen cap ahora enpesemos con las preguntas-dijo stopletopluto-... donde esta phil ya sele iso tarde-**

**derepente se abre una puerta y yega phil**

**-perdo por la tardansa estaba poniendo anestesia alas ratas de laboratorio-**

**-pero eso fuiste a hacer ase 5 horas-dijo stopletopluto**

**-si lose pero la cunada de ken no se dormia lepuse 18 inyecsiones y seguia despierta casi tuve que usar toda la anestesia para que se durmiera-**

Ken: te lo dije es un maldito demonio en forma de mujer, como me apiado de que mi hermano este con ella, nunca comprendere que le vio a ese moustro

Yumi: tu cuñada es simpatica, es una buena persona y cocinera, me gusta ir a tu casa cuando ella esta...pero debo admitir que tu hermano es mucho mejor cocinando

Ken: yumi todos en mi familia cocinamos, bueno mi cuñada es un maldito demonio, phil asegurate de que mi hermano no quede con secuelas o podra hacer otra tonteria, como cuando le pidio salir a ese demonio de mujer

**-ok eso si es raro bueno enpesemos-dijo stopletopluto**

**-jellal que opinas de que erza lea cosas indebidas-dijo phil**

Jellal: son sus gustos no puedo impedirselo...ademas son buenos libros

En el fondo una voz dice "erza-sama corrompio a jellal-sama" y erza empezo a atacar a la chica quien por fin aprendio la moraleja de la historia: nunca haras enojar a erza o quedaras en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos o peor en la morgue

**-mira si eres stunder estas tranquila y felis y derepente pareses una version mas bonita de erza-dijo stopletopluto**

Erza: ella no es mas bonita que yo

Mira: el lo dijo no yo -mira se divierte molestando a erza-

Erza: tsundere

Y nuestras dos magas mas fuertes comienzan a pelear destruyendo algunas cosas a su paso, al final el maestro fue quien las separo

**-natsu tienes 2 obsiones la primera tomes una posion de amor y que te enamores de lisana por todo un dia y asta darse besos y deseguro eligiendo esta obsion lucy se enfadara contigo y tardara en perdonarte y la segunda es que lucy tome una posion de amor y que este todo un dia enamorada de loke o de alguien mas e incluso que se besen-dijo phil-cual eleguiras? y ademas lucy como te sentirias con cada obsion y lisana como te sentirias con la primera obsion**

Natsu: ah! Que difícil

Lucy: me sentira mal con las dos

Lissana: bueno realmente no me interesa pero no me quiero ganar el odio de lucy ni de natsu

Natsu: no se cual elejir -lucy le pega en la cabeza pero se excedio un poco- me dolio

Lucy: no pienso permitir que te bese lissana, lo siento lisanna pero soy algo posesiva, bueno yo tomare la maldita pocion -se toma toda la pocion que mira le dio-

Yumi: no me gusta loke y lucy...y como me gusta molestar a natsu, ken hazlo

Ken: vas a llegar al hospital por esto -ken empuja a sting frente a lucy- lucy el es tu novio sting, se aman locamente y piensan casarse

Lucy: me voy a casar! -se tira a los brazos de sting y este tambien la abraza- y dime cuando sera

Sting: ehm...-siente la mirada de odio de natsu-

Yumi: lo lamento pero los efectos seran cortos

Dicho esto lucy volvio a la normalidas (con su amor a natsu) y natsu empezo a golpear a sting...natsu es todo un celoso posesivo

**-que todo el dia no yamen a gray por su nombre sino gey-dijo stopletopluto**

Natsu: no hay problema

Gra...perdon gey: espera por que cambiaste mi nombre?!

Yumi: solo hice lo que piden

**-wendy que arias si alguna chica sliera con romeo-dijo phil**

Wendy: es su vida no me puedo interponer -eso dice wendy pero en la mente dice "nadie se atrevera a tocarle ni siquiera un pelo o si no yo le hare enterder que romeo es mio"- como dije no me puedo interponer en su vida

**-happy ultimamente e echo que te peles con lily...y por que dejar de aserlo lily happy con la ayuda de laxasus fue quien iso que hubiera truenos anoche-dijo stopletopluto**

Lily: no puede ser, pense que habiamos vuelto a ser amigos - su rostro reflejaba lo dolido que estaba- esto es el final de nuestra amistad desde ahora somo enemigos

Lily se fue realmente dolido y happy lo salio persiguiendo (esto parece una telenovela ...tengo curiosidad de que va a pasar en los próximos capitulos)

**-y eso estodo te enviaremos a los ratones de laboratori el siguiente cap-dijeron almismotiempo-y adisfrutar del maravilloso desastre**

Ken: por favor phil no dejes que mi hermano tenga secuelas o hara cualquier tonteria que se le venga a la mente, como casarse con ese moustro de mujer

gey: deberas odias a esa mujer, por que?

Ken: Esas son cosas de familia, solo te puedo revelar que es un demonio

Yumi: es buena persona

Ken: es un demonio, estas son de **kariii-chan12**

**Para Lucy: Ahora te puedo decir lucy dragneel XD.. por fin se casaron! .. menos mal natsu ) porke yo ya tenia un plan B para ke lucy se casara con otra persona( Sting o rogue) XD.. Ahora solo falta que hagan muchos bebes! :DD Ahhh.. y casi se me olvida.. Felicidades por tu matrimonio! :DD.. me tienen que invitar a la fiesta 77**

Natsu: lucy es mia y de nadie mas -abraza a lucy muy posesivamente-

Lucy: claro que te invitaremos, pero primero lo primero, comprar es anillo porque el anillo de yumi me aprieta un poco

Yumi: si tan solo alguien pasara el dinero para comprar el anillo de lucy -mira nada disimuladamente a ken-

Ken: ya entendi mañana salgo con natsu y lucy para compar el anillo

Yumi: de paso traeme otro anillo o un collar -yumi ve a ken que la mira diciendole "no te aproveches"- ya se no comprar anillos de tiendas grandes, para la otra sera

**Para Sting: Como que chica del gremio (fairy tail) es tu tipo?... lucy?.. levy?.. mira?.. LUCY? XD**

Sting: levy es una rata de biblioteca sin ofender y segun yo se llevaria mejor con rogue, mirajane...me da miedo, quizas lucy si es mi tipo aun que es un poco rara

**Para Natsu: Dile a lucy cuanto la amas.. :3**

Natsu: lucy -se arrodilla y le toma la mano- deseo que formes parte de mi vida por toda la eternidad, te amo

Muchas chicas gritaron de emocion, por si se preguntan que como natsu; el rompe hogares dijo algo muy profundo fue por culpa del amor

**Para Jellal: te casarias con Erza?.. y si tu respuesta es SI... pidele matrimonio ahora.. XD.. no inporta que el anillo sea feito ( Estupido y sensual ken .. porque no das dinero para los anillos!.. pero no inporta... aunke seas asi.. igual te amoo :3)**

Jellal: erza te casarias conmigo?, se que no tengo mucho dinero como ken, no te puedo ofrecer un hogar normal pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que seas feliz

Todas las chicas: awwwww que tierno

Erza: con gusto me casaria contigo

Jellal: yumi tienes otro anillo que nos prestes?

Yumi: si toma -le lanza otro anillo y jellal lo ataja y se lo pone a erza- ken vas a tener que comprar un anillo mas

Ken: mañana tambien me acompañaran y karii-chan muchas gracias por tus palabras -se le nota un pequeño sonrojo-

Yumi: ken sabes que despues tambien tendras que pagar los gastos por las invitaciones, el vestido, el traje, la comida, etc?

Ken: si lo se, por eso tu vas a empezar a trabajar para ayudarme con los gastos, tengo dinero pero no soy millonario

Yumi: que flojera, estas son de** konan Akatsuki**

**solo tengo por ahora una pregunta y reto para charle**

**1¿porque eres tan pero taaaaaaaaaan tsundere?**

Charle: no soy tsundere

Todos: si eres tsundere

**y mi reto es que inventes una declaracion de amor y un beso en la boca a happy de menos medio minuto (muajaja) si te niegas te pondras el traje de los traseros gordos y haras una secion de fotos para la revista de hechizeros (muajaja soy mas mala que minerva)**

Charle: no quiero usar ese horroble traje, happy me...gus-tas -tiene la cara toda roja-

Charle se acerca a happy quien esta felizmente esperando su beso y cuando sus labios se tocan, charle se separa altiro pues tiene mucha vergüenza la muy tsundere

minerva: nadie es mas mala que yo!

Ken: estas son de **Guest**

**Bueno dire un par de cosas antes de las preguntas.**

**1.- Saludos desde España (0_0)**

Yumi: que genial! Me gustaria ir a españa

Ken: saludos

**2.- A mi solo me faltan 3 meses de clase ( a joderse)**

Yumi: suertudo

**3.- A mi me gustan las bolleras (mujerxmujer, no se como se dice)**

**Ahora preguntas/retos:**

**Quien es vuestra pareja yaoi favorita? quiero una de Lucy y Erza.**

Lucy: hum...laxusxfreed o grayxlyon

Erza: grayxnatsu -dice rapidamente erza y los nombrados se miran y se dan una mirada de asco-

**Reto a los chicos a ponerse lenceria sexy de mujer y hacer un striptis a estas.**

Los chicos: no tenemos esa ropa

Ken: chicos -los tipos de negro traen unas cajas llenas de lenceria y se las entregan a los chicos- ponganselas

Los chicos se fueron a los baños y luego volvieron con la lenceria puesta, por supiesto todos estaban muy estaban incomodos

Los chicos comienzan a hacer el striptis a las chicas uno super hiper mega sensual, con movimientos pelvicos y muchos movimientos sexys, las chicas estaban gritando, rojas o se estan muriendo por un sangrado nasal, cuando los chicos terminaron el super sensual striptis tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia que vino con litros y litros de sangre (lamento no haber explicado bien el striptis)

**Jckal me caes gordo, CABRON !**

Jackal: no me importa

Ken: mientras las chicas estan siendo atendidas sigamos, estas son de **team. happy**

**Jijiji Pobres Sting y Rogue. Creo que todas aqui se enamoraron de esa pareja . Me gusto muchísimo este capítulo c: Sigue así (?**

ken: nos alegra que te guste el capitulo

**Las preguntas:**

**1. Evergreen: ¿A ti te molesta que Elfman se la pase hablando sobre ser hombre?**

Evergreen: ee muy molestoso, a cada rato dice hombres, a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo

Freed: igual le pegas

**2. Bicklow: (Te amo, ah. Me pareces super sexy y cool :D) ¿ Por qué te pusistes la marca del gremio en la lengua?**

Bicklow: me parecia muy poco original ponerme la marca en los brazos o en ep torso o en la espalda o en cualquier lugar comun, es super original la lengua -saca la lengua mostrando la marca del gremio-

Yumi: para mi que viste kuroshitsuji y viste a alois trancy y te gusto donde tenia el contrato, logica otaku

**3. Erza: ¿A qué personas consideras más fuerte que tú?**

erza: creo que gilard

**4. Wendy: Si pudieras cambiar de magia ¿Te la cambiarías y por cual?**

wendy: me gusta mi magia, no la cambiaría

**: ¿Has leido alguna vez una historia erótica y has pensado en Gajeel? (Eh picarona)**

Yumi: esa para quien es?

Ken: para erza o para levy?

Levy: por que yo?

Erza: estoy segura que esa pregunta es para ti

levy: si es para mi...entonces...si -dice en un susurro y con las mejillas rojas-

**Los retos:**

**1. Yumi: Deja que Ken te toque las bubis. Jijiji no sé porque puse eso pero lo tienes que hacer**

Yumi: claro que no -se abraza a si misma-

Ken: ni que tubieras tanto

Yumi: si tengo, no soy pecho plano

Ken resignado le toca los pechos a yumi, y esta le da un sertero golpe en el estomago a ken (pero como esta acostumbrado a resivir golpes de yumi...y el tambien le pega de juego a yumi no importa)

Ken: son blandos y suaves

Natsu/gray/jellal/rogue: bienvenido al club

**2. Charle: Confiesale tu amor a Happy :D**

charle: no quiero

Yumi: es un reto hazlo

Charle -tienr las mejillas muy rojas- happy tu me gustas...pero no ese tipo de gustar

Yumi: tsundere hasta el fin verdad?

**3.- Gray : Disfrazate de Erza y actua como ella en todo el capítulo :3 y besuquea a Jellal Jijiji**

Gey: si lo hago erza me va a matar

Ken: te otorgamos proteccion

Gey se pone la armadura de erza que...bueno no le queda bien, le sobra bastante para el pecho (tablas de planchar) y la falda no se le ve bien por que gey no tiene cintura

Gey: listo, ahora -se acerca a jellal quien discretamente se estaba riendo de gray- lo lamento erza

Gey agarra de la camisa a jellal y se ponen frente a frente (segun nosotros gray es mas bajo que jellal) y gray junta sus labios con los de jellal, el pobre jellal estaba en shock y gey se separo y se fue a esconder donde estaba ken pues erza tenia puesta la armadura del purgatorio

Y como siempre no faltaron los gritos de las fujoshis

Ken: erza tranquila es un reto, ademas es solo el principio

**4.- Lucy: Intercambia persnalidades con Natsu por los capítulos que Yumi quiera (Lo dejo en tus manos)**

**Ok, con esto me despido. fuera, paz.**

Yumi: me gustan sus personalidades tal y como son pero me gustaria ver como serian, por corto tiempo

Magicamentr lucy empieza a decir estoy encendida y le pide a erza pelear (tipico de natsu), y natsu tan solo esta alli sin ser tan energetico como siempre (como hemos dicho miles de veces nos cuesta explicar algunas cosas)

Yumi: estupida y sensual magia de los fic

Ken: estas son de** eliiotaku**

**Muchas gracias por contestar mis tontas preguntas/retos! Perdon, pero me habia olvidado de agradecerles anteriormente! Me alargaron el arresto domiciliario hasta nuevo aviso! Aca estan todos los maestros de paro general! Waaa! Jeje okis okis, ya voy con mis locas preguntas :3**

**1-Yumi: lo siento Yumi-chan! Lamento decepcionarte, pero nunca voy a admitir que me gusta la pareja Rogue/Sting! (me gusta, pero soy muy orgullosa para admitirlo y perder ante el oxigenado!)**

Yumi: esta bien yo tambien soy orgullosa

**2-Sting: por esta vez, te salvaste, pero la proxima, no tendras tanta suerte «se la ve cargando una escopeta» :3**

Sting: jajaja ganeee

Rogue: eres un niño -suspira-

**3-Rogue: E-estas celoso? «se desmaya, dejando un creciente charco de sangre debajo suyo» era todo mentira! Aunque creo que Freed, Alzack, Jackal y Zeref son super lindos, yo te soy fiel!**

Rogue: si estaba celoso

Yumi: al diablo que seas orgullosa sigues siendo mi alma gemelaa

**4-Phil (de stopletopluto) : que dijiste? Yumi, toma a mi poodle «le entrega a el perrito» tienes algun problema?! Quieres un poco de esto de esto?! «su hermana la sostiene para contenerla» SOLTAME QUE LO MATO! TE ESTOY VIGILANDO! «hace el geto del meme "I'mwatchingyou"»**

Yumi: bye perrito -le entrega el perrito a eliiotaku- phil te lo dije no? Elii-chan se enojo

**5-todos: vieron "¿donde estan las rubias?" o tambien conocida como "white chicks"? Es una peli muy graciosa, de ahi saque la mayor parte de la escena anterior xD**

Todos: creo que si...creo

**6- Laxus: osea que, prefieres a Natsu, nee? Yaoi yaoi everywhere**

Laxus: entre el maestro bob y natsu prefiero a natsu, esta mujer y su yaoi

**7- maestro bob: que le paso?! Usted era mucho mas lindo de joven! No se ofenda xD**

**Acabo de leer el cap especial del manga de fairy tail sobre sabertooth, asi que admito mi retiro/derrota TTuTT**

Yumi: nooo! Nosotros aun no lo vemos!, tengo que verloo

Maestro bob: eran viejos tiempos

**8- Yukino: me caes mejor, no se porque! Creo que si eres merecedora de Rogue-sama, asi que te lo encargo! Cuidalo bien TTuTT**

Yukino: no te preocupes yo lo cuido

**9- Rogue-sama: nuestra relacion acosadora/acosado see termina en este cap... Ya tienes una pareja cannon y yo respeto eso! No te sientas mal por mi, yo estoy bien «lo dice con una sonrisa, pero llorando a mares xD»**

Rogue: espero que estes bien

**10- okay! Ya que Rogue-sama ya tiene su chica (como te quedo el ojo, Sting? xD) , estoy libre! Algun voluntario para acosar? De preferencia lindo y SOLTERO, si tiene flequillo emo, mejor! Acepto sugerencias! Si no hay voluntarios, yo elejire uno al azar para ser mi siguiente victima! Eso si, Rogue-sama es mi favorito de Sabertooth!**

Sting: por que yo no tengo chica -se pone triste-

Ken: elige tu, nos da mucha flojera elejir, hay muchos candidatos

**Yumi-chaaan! Consuelame! Toy triste por lo de Rogue! A quien acosare ahora? Abrazameeeee TT0TT!**

Yumi: elii-chan pobresita, no te preocupes rogue tambien te quiere, elii-chan abrachooo -le da un super abrazo a eliiotaku-

**Jajaja ok ok ya dejo de molestar, bye-bye! Saludos a Ken, que siempre olvido que existe xD**

Ken: saludos

Yumi: estas son de** Taturrax**

**Perdon pero mis comentarios se acortan siempre y unas partes se saltean.**

**Asi que voy a escribir el comentario anterior devuelta.**

**Para happy:natsu tiene a lucy!Malvado ¡te odioo!**

Happy: lucyyy -se tira a los brazos de lucy a llorar- ella es malaaa me odiaa

**Yumi y ken:Entonces puedo matarlos yoo? ¿nunca se te ocurrio meter a tamaki (de ouran host club)? Yo todavia no empece las clases y no lo voy a hacer hasta la semana que viene y si lo que dice Ken es verdad yo y yumi no tenemos edades muy diferentes.**

Ken: tendrias que tener las 7 esferas del dragon para poder revivirlos despues porque los necesitamos

Yumi: ¿a tamaki-san?, no, nunca ¿por que?

Ken: yo no miento

Yumi: cuantos años tienes tu?

**Lucy:Maldita,Sacale las cadenas a ,Debe estar sufriendo con ese idiota.**

Lucy: waaa! -se asusto y fue a protegerse donde yumi y ken- perdon pero no pueden soltarse hasta que pasen los 3 capitulos

Natsu: lucy se supone que debes venir a protegerte conmigo

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**Midnigth: O/O Kyaa! Aww eres hermoso.¿Porque en la torre del cielo no podias dormir? ¿Te casarias conmigo?**

Midnigth: quien sabe, no me puedo casar ni me quiero casar, quiero seguir soltero

Yumi: midnigth-kun eres hermoso

Natsu: tu encuentras a casi todos lindos

Lucy: era mi enemigo pero...hay que admitirlo es lindo

**Laxus:Casate con Freed o si no *Muestra una Tijera manchada de sangre* Vas a sufrir :D**

Yumi: por alguna extraña razon me recuerda a akashi-kun de KnB

Ken: deja de ver KnB

Laxus: entre casarme con freed y sufrir, prefiero sufrir

Ken: yo que tu me hubiera casado porque tengo un mal presentimiento

**Juvia:¿Por qué sos muy ...Exagerada ,por asi decirlo,con el amor? Digo porque siempre que hablan de amor tu crees que todos son rivales de cierto,Quien se enamoraria de gray? Es tsundere,Feo y .. y ..Estupido por asi decirlo.**

Juvia: no vuelva a decir eso de gray-sama

**Erza:¿Porque elfman es tan bajito en el episodio 4 del ova? ¿Que te gusta de Jellal? ¿A veces,no setis verguenza de ... Las cosas que haces? ¿Ya decidieron la fecha de la boda? invitenme ¿si?**

Erza: muchas preguntas -la pobre mente de erza se sobrecalienta-

Jellal: aun no decidimos la fecha, ademas aun nos falta comprar varias cosas

Erza: volvi, ni tengo ni idea por que es bajo en ese episodio, es que es jellal como no quererlo tambien no puedo decidir que cosa me gusta mas por que me gusta todo del - jellal esta muy sonrojado- y no

**Gray:Si no sos tsundere ¿Que sos?**

Gey: soy...que soy?

Todos: tsundere

Gey: exacto tsunder... espera yo no soy tsundere

**Todos:Que les pareceria si laxus y sting desaparecen de la nada y nunca mas sepan de ellos? Creo que en algun momento va a pasar**

Todoos menos sting y laxus: no pasaria mucho

Yumi: los necesitamos!, ademas si te llevas a sting te vas a llevar a rogue!, no pueden desaparecer los necesitamos

Ken: los necesitamos aun que no sirvan mucho

Yumi: y llegamos al final por favor sigan enviando sus sexys review

Ken: y otra vez lamentamos las falta de ortografía e imaginacion, aunque se dice que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una eso es mentiraa

Yumi: disculpen a ken esta algo alterado

Happy: envien review~

Lucy y erza: bye byee

Todos se van del estudio pero derepente aparece yumi y happy

Yumi: en el proximo capitulo al final voy a contarles como le fue a ken comprando los anillos -dice en un susurro- y gracias a ustedes pasamos los 50 review, ken y yo estamos muy felices, gracias :3

Happy: nos vemos, aye sir!


	9. Chapter 9

**_yumi/ken: lamentamos habernos demorado, es que primero se nos fue el internet, luego se borro el capitulo y despues vino la falta de inspiracion, muchos problemas pero al fin pudimos publicar el capitulo_**

* * *

Los pajaros cantaban, el sol esta en lo mas alto del cielo, el dia estaba fresco, todos estan tranquilamente en una plaza porque...natsu y gray destruyeron todo el estudio, y no se puede arreglar en tan solo unos segundos a pesar de que tenemos de nuestra parte la magia de los fic, en fin todos estan tranquilamente sentados en el pasto

Yumi: es un hermoso dia para continuar

Ken: les agradecemos mucho que sigan comentando en esta basura que se hace llamar fic

Yumi: exactooo, bueno no los distraemos mas y comencemos

Ken: estas son de **kariii-chan12**

**Para mirajane: mira! mira! porfis .. puedes hacer la despedida de soltera de lucy?.. yo te ayudo igual ;)) y ponemos a Sting con Rogue de vedettos XD.. VA A HACER EPICO!.. PD: si Sting con Rogue se niegan a hacer de vedettos.. usa tu satan soul ;))) y yo por mientras me rapto a lector con frosch XD Y tambien para organisamos la despedida de soltera de Erza.. tambien con vedettos.. pero.. tu elijes los vedettos en esta despedida XD**

Mira: por supuesto que la hare

Yumi: envianos tus ideas para la despedida, cualquiera puede enviar ideas

**Para Ken: Yo tambien quiero acompañar a comprar los anillos :I ya? YA?... PD: te amoo 3**

Ken: lo siento ya los compre, para la otra sera y gracias por tus palabras -se le nota un sonrojo-

Yumi: ken eres tan timidoo -se tira a abrazarlo por la espalda provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo-

**Para Lucy: Sabes ... tengo a michelle.. y la unica forma de que la recuperes es hacer bebes con Natsu... Ahh y natsu.. ya se donde esta igneel.. pero te boy a decir su ubicacion si haces bebes con lucy XD.. ustedes deciden..**

Lucy: aun soy muy joven, quizas en unos años...devuélveme a michelle ahora!

Yumi: vamos lucy calmate, estas son de **Taturrax**

**Happpyy Dilee a lucy que Cude a natsu y vos venite conmigo,Si queres secuestro a Charle y le digo que se case contigooo!**

Happy: puedo ir?

lucy: claro pero despues vuelves para cenar

**Yumi-Chan:Tengo entre 11 y por que tamaki es el Entrometido de animes.**

Yumi: jajaja ese tamaki-san

**Mis preguntas y retos:**

**Midnigth:Te odioo! Estupidooo ¿Sabias Que pareces gay con ese labial negro?Ya se que sos emo y todo eso pero pareces vas a morir con Sting y laxus.**

Midnigth: no soy gay ni emo

Yumi: hey Midnigth prestame tu labial y tu rimen? -Midnigth le pasa el labial- gracias

Midnigth: en que iba...a si no soy gay!

**Yumi-Chan:Si tuvieras un hijo ¿Con quien lo tendrias y como lo llamarias? y te reto a que digas tu edad verdadera,yo no estoy en posicion de decirte algo asi que puedes decirlo,Hasta creo que soy menor que tu :)**

Yumi: no tengo a nadie, si tubiera un niño lo llamaria ryu y si fuera niña lucy o misaki

Lucy: es en mi honor?

Yumi: por supuesto, soy joven y me pueden criticar por ser joven y ver yaoi, no puedo decirlo

Ken: tiene 13

Yumi: ken! -se tira a golpearlo pero ken bloquea facilmente sus golpes- bueno ya que saben que soy una enana no me critiquen por fa

**Laxus:bueno,Fue tu eleccion,Deberias acordarte que yo te odio que de seguro no volves en buen por favor mandamelo asi lo torturo :)**

Laxus: no vas a poner tocarme ni un pelo, yo me puede defender

Ken: entonces por que te ocultas detras de mi? -laxus esta detras de ken pero como ken es mas bajo que laxus se ve la mitad de su cuerpo-

Laxus: porque debes protegernos, somos tus invitados

**Juvia:Yo se que Gray es Demasiado sexy pero es estupido y es Tsundere,pero es Extremadamente Sexy asi que no se porque lo amas decis porque lo amas tanto?**

Juvia: es que es gray-sama, además por que me preguntas si puedes verlo en el anime

**Sting:Oxigenado,Vos tambien deberias venir a sufrir.**

Sting: ayudenme -se va a ocultarde tras de ken- tengo a un ken y no temo en usarlo

Ken: ahora soy un escudo humano? -ken tira a sting a donde rogue- yo no soy escudo humano de nadie, rogue es tu escudo escuchaste?

**Lucyy:Alejate de natsu,Yo le veo en la cara que te quiere matar,De seguro el mato a tu papa y tu mama,Estoy segura de que es yandere y que para tenerte para el solo mato a tu ,En cualquier momento te vas a quedar sin amigos.**

Lucy: esa es buena, tu crees que natsu ese natsu haya matado a alguien? -lucy mira a natsu que esta compitiendo con gray- esa no me la creo

**bueno eso es todo y creo que voy a pedirle a Goku que me ayude a buscar las esferas del dragon para cuando mate a Laxus,Sting y Midnigth.**

Yumi: espero que las consigas

Ken: estas son de **team. happy**

**Hola, volví c: ¿Por qué todos son tan tsundere? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Ya, paren. ¿No ven que le hacen daño a sus acosadores/enamorados? (Mira disimuladamente a Gray y Charle) Eso no es bonito, ¿ok?. Ya quiero ver como le va Ken comprando los anillos. Espero que tengas buen gusto, Ken. Las preguntas:**

**1. Yumi : Primero te quería decir que lamento el reto anterior, es que se me ocurrió de repente y lo puse jijiji. Pero esta vez no voy a ser mala contigo. Si pudieras tener un exceed de FT o de Sabertooh, ¿Cuál sería? Y ¿Por qué?**

Yumi: frosh o happy -dice rapidamente yumi- es que frosh es muy pero muyy kawaii y happy es tan divertido y azul (?)

**2. Rufus: (me gusta tu cabello :3) ¿Lees poemas, libros u obras viejas? ¿Y de quién?**

Rufus: claro que leo obras antiguas, de muchos viejos muertos

**3. Lily: ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el kiwi? (También es mi fruta favorita )**

lily: es porque es muy rico

**4. Rogue: ¿Crees que harías bonita pareja con Lucy? (Porque a mi si me gusta mucho *-*)**

Rogue: lo puedo decir? -dice rogue mirando a natsu- es que no quiero terminar en que natsu-san me pegue

ken: adelante

Yumi: yey! otra mas que le gusta el RoLu

Rogue: bueno creo que si

**Los retos (esta vez voy a hacer retos sólo para los espíritus de Lucy)**

**1. Plue: Baila c:**

Plue: pluee pluuee -empieza a bailar un baile super...sensualon-

Mientras plue baila su baile tan sensual la gente ve con ternura a la pequeña criatura que parece ser de nieve que extrañamente esta en verano (fuck logic)

**2. Scorpion: Casate con Aquarius.**

Ken: se los digo yo no compro ningun anillo mas -dice porque todos lo estan mirando- escucharon?

Scorpion: casate conmigo? -aquarius salta en sus brazos diciendo si repetidas veces- soy todo un galanazo

**3. Aries: Yumi. ¿Puedes cambiar el traje de Aries a negro y su actitud también? Y deja la flojera jijiji**

Yumi: nunca!, ken has el trabajo por mi

Ken: floja

El traje de aries pasa de ser blanco a un negro, en su cuello tiene un collar con una calavera, sus muñecas tienen pulseras negras, tambien tiene un pirsins en el labio y en la lengua, su actitud pasa de ser una persona que se disculpa de la nada a ser super hiper atrevida y metalera

Yumi: bien hecho ken

Aries: ¿por que me miran asi imbéciles? -pregunta de mala gana aries- apurence y traiganme una botella de vodka ahora

**4. Lucy: Azota a Virgo xD**

Lucy: lo tengo que hacer? -pregunta con una gotita en la frente viendo como virgo le pasa su latigo- ...

Virgo: hime me va a castigar?

Lucy: creo que si -toma el latigo y golpea a virgo en el tracero- no volvere a hacer eso nunca mas!

**Ok, listo. Estas son las preguntas y retos de este capítulo. Otra cosa, Yumi si quieres te puedo dar mi Facebook o mi Twitter o algo para ayudarte en tu narración y ortografía :D. Si quieres, claro. Con esto me despido. fuera, paz.**

Yumi: me gustaría pero quiero aprender de mis errores

Ken: pero eso no quiere decir que no queramos que nos critiquen, todo lo contrario, si algo no les gusta diganlo

Yumi: nosotros queremos que el chat show sea de su agrado y por eso nos gustaria que nos dijieran en que podemos mejorar

Ken: muchas gracias por ofrecerte

Yumi: estas son de **yo soy tu fan**

**alfin me volvi a conectar**

**sting como tu no tienes pareja mama te consolara**

Sting: gracias

**y tengo un reto para elfman declarate a evergreen sin mencionar la palabra hombre .**

**(lo se que gran reto -_-" )**

Yumi: tanto tiempo **yo soy tu fan**!

Elfman: ever me gustas...confesarse es de hombres! -evergreen le tira su zapato- ay!

Evergreen: idiota

Ken: estas son de **stopletopluto**

**-si sigan sigan sigan-dijo stopletopluto- aqui stopletopluto reportando des de el hospital tu ve un pequeno accidente pero toy bien-**

**-si solo le rompieron el braso derecho y la pierna derecha lo atropeyo un auto lo bueno es que no tiene eridas internas-dijo phil**

**-si resivi todo el dano en la pierna y en el braso-dijo stopletopluto**

**-asi que hoy yo estoy escribiendo mientras oigo sus quejas-dijo phil-que tiene sed que tiene hambre es mi amigo pero es insoportable-**

Yumi: espero que estes bien

Ken: Mejorate

**-bueno enpesemos-dijo stopletopluto-wendy pequena y traumada wendy que arias si te digo que chelia beso a romeo cuando dormia-**

Wendy: chelia-san me puedes acompañar

Chelia: claro wendy

Wendy y chelia se van a conversar al interior de un auto, luego de varios minutos wendy sale del auto y se limpia el polvo invisible que tiene en el vestido, chelia sale con la ropa desgarrada, el pelo todo desordenado y tiene algunas heridas de las cuales estan saliendo sangre

-**primero tapenle las horegas a erza-dijo phil- jellal en algun momento cuando eras malvado tu y ultear fueron algo (y no importa cual fuera la respuesta diganle que si a erza)**

Jellal: no, no paso nada tan solo eramos compañeros del misno bando

Erza: que dijo? -la gente le dice que si- maldita ultear...donde estas bastarda?, te voy a romper todos lo huesos

Erza sale con sus katanas a buscar a erza mientras tanto ultear se oculta por su vida pues sabe que si erza la encuentra la dejara con varios huesos rotos...aun que se puede recuperar rapido con su magia

**-yumi pelea contra lucy quiero ver quien gana-dijo stopletopluto**

Yumi: No soy peleadora pero sera divertido, que sea combate cuerpo a cuerpo porque no tengo magia

Lucy: yo no quiero gracias, natsu puedes ir tu

Yumi: oye es injusto, ken ve tu

Natsu/ken: mujeres -ambos se ponen en posicion de pelea-

Ken y natsu estan en posicion de pelea, alrededor suyo esta toda la gente metiche que viene a ver la pelea, mientras tanto yumi y lucy hablan tranquilamente sobre cosas de la vida

Mirajane pasa con un cartelito que dice primer round y para añadirme mas emocion alguien puso "my apocalypse" de metallica (notese que fue la metalera de metallica con ayuda de yumi), natsu dio el primer golpe que ken bloquea facilmente sin embargo ken no se dio cuenta de que venia otro golpe y natsu le dio directo en el estomago que dejo a ken sin aire, cuando se recupero rapidamente le dio un golpe en la cara a natsu. Despues de golpes por aqui o por allá los chicos quedaron con varias heridas y la lucha quedo en...un maldito empate

**-mira una mision para ti logra que la stunder de charle asepte sus sentimientos por happy-dijo phil**

Mira: lo lograre, ya lo veas

**-gray te gusto que te llamaran gey jajajaja-dijo stopletopluto**

Gray: no me gusto para nada!

**-los principales en una palabra como identificarian a ken y a yumi-dijo phil**

Yumi: como me describirian?

Lucy/erza/juvia/wendy: fujoshi

Natsu/gray/gajeel/laxus: rara

Yumi: no se si me estan insultando o me estan halagando

Ken: y a mi?

Natsu/gray/gajeel/laxus: hmh...adinerado

Lucy/juvia/erza/ wendy: normal

**-lucy erza intercambien sus novios por un dia-dijo stopletopluto-y eso es todo por hoy que senos acabaron por el momento las ideas para las preguntas asi que cuidense aquiestare en el hospital-**

Lucy/erza: no quiero

Ken: haganlo ahora o les va a pasar algo terrible -pone una sonrisa sicopata y malevola-

Lucy: que miedo -lucy tiembla un poco pues la mirada de ken es como la de mira y erza juntas- bueno

Erza: ven aca idiota -se refiere a el idiota de natsu-

Lucy: ...y ahora que hacemos -dice lucy que esta al lado de jellal-

yumi: wa! ken quita esa maldita cara que me da miedo -grita yumi y ken deja de hacer esa para para poner su cara normal-

Ken: hablen, salgan, no se hagan algo

**-y yo ya me voy a mi casa-dijo phil**

**-y adios y adisfrutar del maravilloso desastre-dijeron al mismo tiempo**

Yumi: byee, esperamos que estes bien

Ken: mejorate

Yumi: estas son** LysandraRince**

**Hola yumi, me gustan mucho tu historia.**

**Aunque no llevo mucho aqui, mi hermana me cuenta.**

Yumi: pues estoy muy alegree que leas esta basura que se hace llamar fic

**MI(s) RETO(s):**

**Yumi, te reto a llamarle a Ken con un nombre femenino extraño, como Pancracia o vespucia.**

Yumi: soy una persona de poca imaginación asi que ken se llamara...adelfa!

Ken: Que carajo?!

Yumi: como dije no tengo mucha imaginacion y ese fue el que me gusto de todos lo otros que vi

**Ken, te reto a decir "Nyan" al final de cada palabra.**

Ken: me estas leseando verdad?

Yumi: adelfa te falto el nya

Ken: no voy a decir nya!

Yumi: adelfa el nya

Ken: juro que tus imagenes yaoi desapareciran~nya

Yumi: kyaaa abelfa!, te salio muy tierno a pesar de que tus palabras no eran nada tiernas

**Erza, te reto a AUTO-LLAMARTE capitana Escarlata (en consecuente, hablar de ti en 3ra persona)**

Erza: capitana escarlata te va a lanzar unas espadas asi que corre -empieza a sacar 100 espadas-

Jellal: erza calma, capitana escarlata me daria el honor de llevarla a pasear para calmarse

Erza: capitana escarlata acepta -dice toda sonrojada-

Yumi: esperen!, no se acuerda de que lucy y tu debian cambiar novios -erza asiente de mala gana- entonces sale con natsu

Erza se lleva a rastras a natsu para golpearl...perdon quiero decir conversar

**¿Muchos retos? No es necesario cumplirlos todos ahora, yo solo quiero verlos actuar así.**

**MIS PREGUNTAS:**

**Happy: ¿Cual crees que es el peor nombre para un gato?**

Happy: bigotes, ¿es que la gente no tiene imaginacion?, pongan nombres mas imaginativos como happy!

**Maestro/Makarov: ¿A que se debe el logo del gremio? Yo le veo forma de un ave andando en skies.**

Makarow: se refiere a un hada

**Erza: ¿Natsu y Gray son mejores amigos?**

Erza: por supuesto, ¿verdad natsu, gray?- los nombrados se abrazan al sentir la tenebrosa mirada de la capitana-

Mindnight: ... ¿Eres emo?

Midnight: no lo soy

Ken: si lo eres~nya

Yumi: adelfa cierra tu bocota

**Jellal: Si la magia no se va, ¿Zeref vuelve?**

Jellal: etto...adios -desaparecion de la escena porque no tiene una respuesta-

Ken: no responderemos esa pregunta porque el muy cobarde de jellal escapo-nya

Yumi: adelfa eres tan tiernoo

Ken: no soy adelfa~nya

Yumi: parece que es todo, bueno aqui terminamos con el capitulo de hoy

Ken: sigan mandando sus review~nya

Erza: y manden pasteles! De fresa

Yumi: para el capitulo 10 tenemos una sorpresa

Ken: la sorpresa va a ser un capitulo aparte, osea que vamos a subir el capitulo 10 y segundos o minutos despues subiremos la sorpresa~nya

Lucy/levy: ojalá que no sea nada malo para nosotros

Happy: la sorpresa es para celebrar que llegamos a los 10 capitulos y a los 60 review~

Charle: tienen que celebrar por algo o si no se mueren, ya saben como es fairy tail

Todos: nos vemos!

Todos se van a comer por alli o a divertirse un rato

Yumi: chicos espero que disfruten de ver como ken se las agreglo para comprar los anillos, un dato mas es que sera diferente a este estilo, sera mas...libro (?), bueno sera diferente

Ken: yumi ven aqui deja de molestar a los chicos~nya -la agarra de la polera y se la lleva arrastrando-

Yumi: diganme ya se enteraron de que va a haber un arco de fairy tail donde van a explicar como muere t...-ken le tapa la boca-

Ken: callate yumi, a eso se le llama spoiler, no has pensado en la gente que no lee el manga?~nya

Yumi: disfruten!

* * *

Era un linda linda mañana, los pajaros cantaban, el sol estaba en lo mas alto del cielo anunciando un nuevo día, en una casa mas especificamente una pieza estaba un chico durmiendo todo destapado al estilo natsu, y para varias estaba solo en boxers, el chico estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que alguien tira la puerta miles y miles de kilometros lejos de su lugar, sin embargo el chico siguio durmiendo, otra persona que estaba junto a la que tiro la puerta se acerco a donde el chico seguia durmiendo y empezo a moverlo

-despierta!- le grito en el oido y el chico abrio lentamente los ojos- apurate y vistete

-pero que carajo?- dice el chico bostezando mirando detenidamente a los intrusos- ah solo son ustedes -el chico se iba a acostar cuando se paro a pensar mas detenidamente- que carajo hacen en mi casa?, se supone que deben estar en el hotel, quien les dio mi dirección?

Los intrusos no eran nada mas ni nada menos que erza, jellal, natsu, lucy y happy mientras que el pobre chico no era nada mas ni nada menos que ken

-fuimos a la casa de yumi para preguntarle donde vivias- hablo lucy inspeccionando el cuarto- luego de que jackal se pusiera furioso por invadir el cuarto de yumi y una lucha entre natsu y jackal que al final termino en empate por que erza los noqueo a los dos despertamos a yumi y nos indico donde vivias-lucy tranquilamente se sento en la cama- llegamos y tu madre nos atendio

-es una mujer muy simpatica -dijo erza viendo unos dibujos que estavan en el escritorio-nos dio pastel de fresas

-y al ver a happy se desmayo -comento jellal buscando ropa en el armario de la habitacion- esta en el sillon durmiendo, cuando subimos nos encontramos con tu padre que habla cosas como que su hijo debe tener mejores amistades o algo asi - jellal le tiro algo de ropa a ken- vistete tenemos que salir

- a donde? -pregunto ken tomando la ropa- yumi ya empezo el chat?, le dije a la muy maldita que me esperara

-no, el chat no ha empezado- hablo natsu confundiendo a ken- tienes algo que comprar- las magas muestran sus manos y ken no entiende- anillos, tienes que comprar los anillos

Ken resignado y algo nervioso se va al baño a cambiar, minutos mas tarde ken sale vistido y ve su cuarto hecho mier..dita, la cama toda desordenada, sus dibujos desparramados por el suelo al igual que su ropa, decide ignorar que en tan solo unos minutos su pieza quedó asi, toma su billetera y baja a desayunar seguido de los magos

-Happy tu te quedas en mi cuarto- Hablo ken sin mirar al gato volador- no quiero q nadie mas se desmaye viendo un gato con alas

Mientras tanto en la casa de al frente un chico hablaba con su hermano y vio a happy por la ventana, parpadeo unos veces y happy ya no estaba y se dijo mentalmente: no mas drogas

Ken tomo una tostada de pan y salio de su casa seguido por los chicos, en el camino erza se encontro con 20 pastelerias diferentes y compro un pastel por cada tienda, no se quien estaba mas feliz si erza por los pasteles o los vendedores pues erza prometio comprar mas de 5 pasteles mas a la vuelta, solo se que el pobre de jellal cargara con los pasteles, lucy fue halagada por mas de 50 chicos en tan solo 10 minutos y todos se llevaron una gran golpiza de parte del muy celoso de natsu

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino que era el mall, ken se dio cuenta de algo muy importante...los muy idiotas tenian sus ropas normales que en este mundo son completamente raras incluso erza traia puesta su armadura, jellal llevaba su tipica capucha, lucy sus ropas extremadamente cortas y natsu tenia su mala costumbre de ser el pues el muy idiota estaba pegado a la vitrina de una tienda de comida

-primero vamos a comprar ropa porque ustedes son tan estupidos para venir asi -hablo ken empujandolos a una tienda- es que acaso yumi no se los dijo

-comento algo sobre que sus ropas no nos quedaras porque tenemos mucho busto- hablo erza pues aparte de que lucy y erza son muy...tienen mucho pecho miden muchos centrimetros mas que la enana de yumi- algo raro

Ken luego de que empujara a los chicos a una tienda con fuerza que no esta seguro de donde saco, se sento en uno de los asientos de los probadores mientras los chicos elejian ropa y sin querer se quedo dormido

Mientras tanto lucy salio de la tienda para ver otras tiendas y se encontro con un chico muy parecido a natsu, exepto que este tenia el pelo cafe oscuro y se estaba colocando una peloca rosada, lucy curiosa se acerco a hablar con el chico

-hola, que buen cosplay de lucy tienes, donde lo conseguiste?- pregunto el chico mirandola fijamente- tambien tienes las llaves?

-mis llaves estan aqui- dijo lucy mostrandole sus llaves y el chico quedo impresionado- por que te parececes tan a natsu?

El chico iba a responder pero justo alguien hablo en un microfono diciendo: "participantes acerquense para elejir un ganador", el chico arrastro a lucy a donde habia una gran multitud con diferentes cosplay, pero lucy no sabia que eran cosplay, bueno el tercer lo gano alguien con el cosplay de shingeki no kyojin, el segundo lugar se lo gano una chica que usaba un cosplay de kuroko no basuke, usaba un cosplay de un personaje masculino, y cuando por fin el tan esperado primer lugar estaba por anunciarse, el chico abrazo a lucy tan fuerte que esta penso que en verdad se trataba de natsu, dijieron un nombre y el chico salto de felicidad pues era su nombre, lucy aplaudio feliz por el chico que conocio hace solo unos minutos, el presentador dijo que habia un ganador especial y las luces apuntaron a lucy

-como ven esta señorita gano el puesto especial, digame señorita que articulo de nuestra coleccion quiere llevarse -le dijo el presentador mostrandole miles de objetos de distintos animes- solo puede llevarse uno

Lucy sin entender mucho elijio un pequeño peluche muy kawaii de natsu y se fue a la tienda luego de despedirse de el chico quien estaba muy feliz de ganar, cuando lucy volvio a la tienda en donde fue la ultima vez que vio a ken y a los demas, busco a ken y le dejo el muñequito de natsu para que ella buscara ropa, no tardo mucho en encontrar ropa que le gustara y le quedara bien.

Erza ya estaba lista, se quedo un rato viendo un concurso de comida en el cual estaba natsu, luego se puso a buscar a jellal pero no lo encontraba por ningun lado, ya cansada de buscar se sento en un la orilla de una fuente para descansar cuando una niña de unos 9 años se le acerco con una tarjeta, erza dio las gracias y dejo que la niña se fuera con su madre, la tarejta decia: "mi querida erza ven a la tienda donde venden mascotas y te daran la siguiente tarjeta", erza emocionada fue rapidamente a la tienda de mascotas y vio a un tierno perrito de color negro que tenia una tarjeta en su boca, el perro solto la tarjeta y erza la leyo "ahora ve a la biblioteca y acaricia a esa ternura de perro, lastima que no lo puedo comprar", erza se rio y acaricio al perro para luego ir a la biblioteca del lugar (es un mall gigante), al llegar una chica muy linda se le acerco y le entrego una tarjeta y un libro, erza entusiasmada leyo la tarjeta: "un regalo para ti, ahora no te molesto mas y ve a la tienda de musica", erza guardo el libro y fue a la tienda de musica, al llegar vio a jellal vestido con traje y con una guitarra eletrica (en tan solo unas horas jellal aprendio a tocar guitarra), el tocando una melodiosa tonada, se acerco a erza quien estaba sonroja

-erza te amo con toda mi alma, se que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte-le dijo jellal entregando la guitarra a un vendedor- quiero que estes el resto de mi vida junto a mi -se agacho- aun no tengo el anillo pero me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?

Erza asi toda roja hizo que jelal se levantara y lo abrazo diciendole: "claro que si", todos los presentes aplaudieron felices de que la joven haya aceptado la proposicion de ese hombre tan enamorado, erza y jellal se fueron juntos despues de agradecer a la gente de la tienda de musica, al llegar a la tienda donde por ultima vez vieron a los demas, tubieron que ira a comprarle ropa a jellal pues este aun andaba con el traje

Natsu despues de ver como lucy se iba la siguio pero en una vuelta la perdio, resignado fue a ver otras tiendas, muchas tiendas tenian cosas muy lujosas que alla en fiore no habia como aparatos llamados celulares con los cuales yumi y ken se comunicaban, tambien a mucha gente en un lugar curioso se donde la gente iba y se encontro con un concurso de quien come mas, como el es natsu dragneel se apunto y empezo a comer al igual que muchos participantes, minutos mas tarde el era el unico que pudo comerse todo sin contar de que se comio lo que dejaron los otros participantes, como premio le dieron 500,000 pesos en efectivo (como quisiera tener esa cantidad de dinero), sin saber que hacer con el dinero empezo a caminar entre la gente, de paso se detenia para pasarle dinero a gente para que se golpeara o se besara, en el camino encontro una tienda donde vendian distintos tipos de collares, entro para poderle elejirle un collar a lucy y encontro una perfecto segun el, era pequeño tenia la forma de un corazon, la piedra era de un color entre azul y verde y lo compro con la plata que le quedaba, feliz con su eleccion corrio para buscar a lucy y la encontro sentada en una silla de la tienda donde habian estado al principio, estaba de espaldas a el, natsu se acerco y rapidamente le coloco el collar, lucy al sentir un peso en su cuello bajo la mirada encontrandose con el cullar, giro su cabeza y vio a natsu sonriendole con las mejillas sonrojadas, lucy lo beso y lo abrazo, finalmente ambos fueron a despertar aken para compar los anillos (esperados anillos).

ken dormia tranquilamente cuando sintio algo frio en su cara, abrio sus ojos y se encontro con que natsu le habia tirado agua. se levanto y vio a todos con ropas normales, asi se fueron a una tienda donde vendian anillos y trajes de bodas, ekn se acerco a la vendedora y les dijo que necesitaba dos anillos para las chicas, las vendedoras con mucho gusto les mostraron los anillos a las chicas, finalmente lucy elejio un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante celeste que convinaba con su nuevo collar, erza elijio algo mas simple uno de plata con una extraña piedra roja brillante

Asi finalmente ambas parejas felices de tener sus anillos y por lo ocurrido ese dia en ese mall, en cambio ken iba de mal humor por que cuando natsu le tiro agua parte del liquido cayo en su ropa, asi que ken llego a casa de yumi quien estaba nadando con jackal en su piscina, les tiro los chicos a la casa y les dijo: "llamenme en dos dos dias, necesito descansar de ustedes"

Finalmente el dia fue lindo para todos como erza y jellal, pues jellal le hizo una linda propocicion, natsu y lucy tambien estaban felices, los chicos de los cosplays tambien estabn felices por haber ganado un lugar, los vendedores de pateles pues erza cumplio su promesa, yumi y jackal tambien estabn felices se la pasaron un lindo dia divirtiendose, los vendedores de todas las tiendas del mall igualmente estabn felices y el unico enojado y con sueño era ken que al llegar a su casa ignoro a su padre y a su madre, subio a su cuarto y se durmio con ropa y todo, a pesar de estar muy enojado y fastidiado su rostro se calmo cuando por fin pudo dormir...hasta que el vecino puso la musica muy fuerte y lo desperto, ken se levanto de golpe, vio a su vecino de al frente y le grito cuanta groseria se sabia y le tiro su zapato que le llego al vecino directo en la cabeza, otra vez ken pudo dormir tranquilo y en paz

* * *

**_disculpen si la historia de como se la paso ken al comprar los anillos fue aburrida, es que la falta de inspiracion me afecto y otra vez disculpen las faltas de ortografia las iba a corregir pero me dio flojera hacerlo_**

**_ken: que carajo haces escribiendo eso?!_**

**_yumi: waaaa!, ken no me mates!_**

**_ken: ven aqui maldita!, te dije que no podias subire eso_**

**_yumi: pero queria contarle a los chicos como la pasastee_**

**_ken: prepatare -ken le empieza a lanzar cuanta cosa encuentra y yumi corre por su vida- maldita cobarde ven aqui!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Todos están en la casa de yumi que es un pequeña y humilde casa de dos pisos con una piscina no tan grande y hay un sexy perro pastor alemán que se lleva super mal con jackal (ya saben son perros), en la piscina se encontraban algunas personas nadando mientras los otros están por allí corriendo y lo mas divertido es que yumi estaba durmiendo y no sabia que pasaba en su casa :3

Wendy: ken~san no cree que debemos despertar a yumi?

Ken: creo que si voy a despertarla -coloca una canción de SOAD- con esto se despertara

Exactamente en solo unos segundos bajo yumi vestida y con una tostada en la boca intentando cantar una de sus canciones favoritas, ken apago la música al escuchar los gritos de los aburridos vecinos, yumi tranquilamente se sentó a la orilla de la piscina y ken se acerco para sentarse a su lado

Ken: sean bienvenidos a la casa de yumi, aunque solo les dijimos el patio

Yumi: ken! Cuando me tiraste el estuche me dolió, me dejaste un moretón

Ken: y después tu me tiraste una silla que también me dejo un moretón

Ambos empiezan a pelear sobre los moretones que les hizo el otro

Erza: mejor comenzemos

Jellal: estas son de **stopletopluto**

**-jajaja vamos vamos-dijo stopletopluto-ya sali del hospital !por fin! me estaba artando de casi no comer nada como cada ves que comia lo unico que me daban era gelatina ,agua y medicina-**

**-ya deja de quejarte que saliendo del hospital te fuiste a un bufet-dijo phil-empesemos ?que significa leseando? es que cuando usate esa palabra ken me quede pensativo es como cuando dices "me estas bromeando" o como disen por aca me estas troleando-**

Ken: exacto, es bromeando o troleando, por aquí se usa mucho el leseando por eso lo dije

**-yumi enserio eres tan enana soy mayor que tu no voy a decir mi edad-dijo stopletopluto**

Yumi: ken! -abraza a ken y este también la abraza para que la pobre enana se calmara- si se que soy enana pero no lo tienes que decir tan directo

Ken: osh osh calma

**-tiene entre 13 y 15-dijo phil**

**-!phil!-dijo stopletopluto molesto**

Ken: no eres tan grande como esperábamos

**-continuamos-dijo phil- natsu cuanto tiempo puedes estar sin hacer algo imperactivo agan la prueva-**

Yumi: primero que nada no entendí tu reto, lamento ser tan tonta, lo podrías explicar mejor

**-si estuvieran en el universo de the walking dead sin poderes quien cren que moriria primero-dijo stopletopluto**

Todos: max

Max: pero que?!

Todos: eres débil

**-primero ken trai a tu hermano-dijo phil- ahora al pareser me exedi con la dosis de un medicamento que hace que las personas actuen como si estubieran entre sedados y borrachos y el efecto de esa cosa deveria empesar... ahora pero no te preocupes se pasara en lo que termina el cap pero vijilalo-**

Ken: no puede ser! -va corriendo a ver a su hermano-

-**erza te dire una lista de personas que te quieren quitar a tu novio-dijo stopletopluto-son ultear, meredy, tu de edoras y coco-**

Erza: mi yo de edolas quiere a mistogan y coco tambien, meredy y ultear son mis rivales

Lucy: te empezaste a aparecer un poco a juvia

**-natsu cuanto tiempo puedes estar destruyendo cosas agan la pueva-dijo phil**

Natsu: es cuanto tiempo puedo aguantar no destruir cosas o que?

Ken: haremos La prueba para ver cuanto aguantas sin destruir algo

El cronometro empieza, la prueba es para ver cuanto natsu aguanta sin destruir algo, natsu esta tranquilamente caminando por el patio, va hacia una ventana de la casa para poder pasar pero esta cerrada, luego va hacia la puerta que esta al lado de la ventana pero igual esta cerrada, se aleja de la puerta y va a mirar la mesa de comidas y se queda mirándola

Lucy: pensé que iba a destruir algo o...

Lucy no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando un salvaje natsu rompe la mesa de comida y luego va hacia la calle para tirar algunos postes de luz, un vecino copuchento llama a la policia que llega rápidamente e intenta detener a natsu sin embargo este los manda lejos y empieza a destruir la patrulla policial, natsu iba a lanzar fuego cuando siento que algo le llego en el brazo, miro su brazo y vio un somnífero (o algo asi se escribe) y cayo dormido y los policías se lo llevaron, la pobre de lucy tubo que ir para después pagar la fianza (dinero que salio de mi cuenta bancaria a la cual yumi siempre saca plata)

**-lily dale un beso en los labios a charle y que lo vea happy-dijo stopletopluto**

Lily: lo siento happy -lily se acerco a charle y le dio un pequeño beso- listo

Happy: pensé que eras mi amigo...otra vez

Happy corre dramáticamente hacia la casa de yumi siendo perseguido por lily quien iba gritando: "happy perdóname, era un reto, perdón", la super telenovela de happy y lily la cual si la dieran seria un gran éxito

**-oiga yumi eliotacu cuando taturax consiga las esferas del dragon ahora si le puedo aplicar una tortura a rogue-dijo phil-y sidisen que no pues me voy a usar a stopletopluto como escudo humano por si acaso ya que se perfectamente la regla numero uno de un hombre no molestar tanto a mujeres que te podrian atakar-dijo poniendose atras de stopletopluto**

Yumi: no se, veremos que dice elii-chan

Ken: por que carajo no se comprar un escudo en ves de usar a personas!?

Todos: es muy caro

**-!oye! acabo desalir del hospital no quiero volver-dijo stopletopluto**

**-y eso estodo por hoy y como siempre un super !a disfrutar del maravilloso desastre!**

Yumi: simpáticos ellos

Ken: estas son de T**aturrax**

**Lo sabia,Soy menor que vos ,no pensé que mi hermana empezara a hacer sus preguntas acá y yo todavía no empece las clases.**

Yumi: era tu hermana?, wow

**Acá están mis preguntas y retos:**

**Lucy: Pensalo,lo mismo paso con Yuno,ella parecía una acosadora normal pero siempre mataba a todos los que se le acercaban a Yuki .¿Cuando se casan? Solo pregunto para que me inviten,pero yo creo que va a matar a alguien .**

Lucy: primero que nada te juro que no creo que natsu sea como esa tal yuno, tan solo miralo -todos ven a natsu que esta peleando con gray- puede golpear pero no matar, aun no hemos decidido la fecha pero te invitaremos

**Jellal:De verdad no sabes que si la magia no se va Zeref vuelve? ,Es algo muy obvio,Zeref no vuelve porque Zeref nunca se fue .**

Jellal: hayy discúlpenme!

**Midnigth: Supongo que porque te odio deberias venir conmigo para que te torture Asi que si no venisVy a a ir a buscarte ¿venis o te tengo que ir a buscar?**

Midnigth: ninguna de las anteriores

Yumi: no seas mala con Midnigth~san

**Laxus:Me haces reir,Como te vas a esconder detras de Ken, no ves que es muy debil, El no te puede proteger. ¿porque no venis con Midnigth y Sting (Si,Sting tambien) para que los torture? Creo que Gray tambien va a venir.**

Laxus/ken: eso me ofende

Ken: no puedo ser tan fuerte como el maestro o zeref pero puedo defender a los que les tengo aprecio

Laxus: ademas tienen que protegernos somos sus invitados

**Juvia: ¿Me das a Gray por unos dias,Asi lo torrturo? necesito tu permiso,pero de todas formas el se va a venir conmigo para que lo torture .**

Juvia: no le tocaras ni un pelo agray~sama -se pone un posición de batalla-

**Mira:¿Que pensas del LaMi (LaxusxMiarajane)?**

Mira: es una pareja bastante interesante

**Lisanna: ¿Estas enamorada de alguien?**

Lissana: no, aun no hay nadie

**Elfman: Te reto a que Escribas un poema y que no contenga la palabra hombre.**

Elfman: las rosas son rosas igual que el pelo de erza, el mar es azul igual que mi cara cuando lissana cocina, el cielo es inmenso como la obsesiona de juvia por gray, y eso

todos: eso fue muy raro, ademas no rimaaa!

**ESo es todo y soy menor que vos y veo yaoi Hard.**

Yumi: te comprendo...yo también veo yaoi hard y soy muy joven, no te preocupes yo no te voy a criticar ni nada y si alguien se atreve a criticarte se las va a ver conmigo

Ken: estas fujoshis...

Yumi: estas son de **stopletopluto**, que raro comento otra vez

-**a y tengo una duda-dijo stopletopluto-!acaso todas las tipas que estan involucradas en este fic ven yaoi estan yumi,eliotacu,taturrax,!?quien mas?!**

Yumi: tienes algun problema?

Ken: yumi calmate es solo una pregunta

Yumi: lo se

Ken: quédate callada -yumi hace un puchero pero igual se queda callada- estas son de T**he Gray-Eyed Girl**

**Orgia gay!**

**Ejem ejem, digo: Hola!**

**Ahora sí, quiero una orgía gay (fujoshi?, dónde?) Pero si te da flojera... pues me conformo con un poquito de Sting x Rogue... y Laxus x Freed... y Gray x Natsu (eso es legal?) O lo que se te ocurra, que yo apoyo cada pareja existente en cualquier animé-caricatura-videojuego-loquesea**

Yumi: hum...orgia gay...no creo que pueda escribir algo tan grande pero para la proxima podre o eso creo, ahora tendras que conformarte con las parejas lo lamento

Sting/ rogue: oh no!, estuve atado a el tres capítulos no pienso hacer nada yaoi

Yumi: tengo un bate y tengo de mi parte a erza!

Sting/rogue:...que tenemos que hacer?

Lucy: beso con lengua y todo

Juvia: que se toquen un poco

Ken: que no hagan yaoi -recibe una mirada enojada de yumi- solo un beso y que los demas tambien solo se den un beso, no puedo permitir que el chat se vuelva yaoi jamas en mi vida!

Sting y rogue resignados y con miedo, se acercan el uno al otro y cuando ya pueden sentir la respiración del otro se separaron de golpe para recibir un golpe mortal de erza y del super bate, otra vez intentan darse un beso y sin pensarlo mucho se lo dan, a lo lejos se escucha a todas las fujoshis que gritan "con lengua" y...bueno por otra amenaza de yumi y de erza tuvieron que usar la lengua, la nada inocente de yumi grabo el momento y los chicos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, luego le siguieron laxus y freed, quien fueron algo mas difícil, muchos golpes de parte de erza y yumi a laxus hicieron que freed se apiadara de laxus y lo beso rápidamente para luego separarse e ir a conversar tranquilamente con rufus

Yumi: todo es legal en el yaoi!, aqui va un simple besito gray x natsu no puedo pedir que sea mas apasionado por tres personas -juvia, lucy y ken miran a yumi enojados, ken porque dice que que no permitira que el chat se vuelva yaoi y los chicas porque son sus novios- jejeje un besito

Gray y natsu de mala gana se dan un beso de apenas unos segundos y se van a vomitar al baño, en el camino vomitaron sobre algunos fans (pobres fans...genial mas demandas)

**Yumi-chan 13? de verdad? Que apachurrable te imagino aunque haces que me sienta vieja... (la crisis de los dieciocho existe?)**

Yumi: no soy apachurrable -infla las mejillas- no te preocupes sigues siendo joven

**Tengo un reto para el que sea capaz de hacer que los pechos enormes desaparezcan por un capítulo... (Joder, no vale ser plana a los 18, debería ser ilegal ГГ) Y que a Wendy le crezcan.**

Ken: eso es posible?

Yumi: magia de los fic! Has tu entrada!

Como en fanfiction todo es posible con la sensualisima magia de los fic, todos la mujeres tetona...perdón mujeres con mucho pero mucho busto se vuelven un poco planas (osea que ahora son como levy...bulling a levy :D), y wendy, la chica ultra mega plana de fairy tail, tiene los pechos como edo-wendy

Todas las chicas: wow

**Supongo que eso, aunque te daría como sugerencia al menos editar las faltas ortográficas de los reviews... NO QUIERO SER TOCAPELOTAS NI NADA! Pero cómo dijiste que aceptabas críticas y esas cosas, pues bueh...**

**Un beso para todos!**

Yumi: gracias por las criticas haré lo posible para mejorar, abrachoss para ti

**PD: Ámame Frosch!**

Rogue: frosh es mio -abraza posesivamente a frosh-

Ken: estas son de **team. happy**

**Jijiji Solo decía lo de ayudarte porque estoy en mi etapa feto de escritura. No me considero apta todavía para escribir algo pero si para practicar**

Yumi: te comprendo yo tengo miles y miles de historias en mi compu y celular y solo he subido dos

**-. Ok. Las preguntas:**

**1. Yumi: ¿Ken realmente existe? Y si es así ¿Él escribe el fic junto contigo?**

Ken: si se que soy demasiado perfecto para ser real pero soy muy real

Yumi: ken es tan real como mi hermosura-recibe un golpe de parte de ken- es mi amiguis del alma con el cual puedo ver anime y le puedo contar todo como mis parejas yaoi o animes yaoi y no me critica, bueno mis amigas tampoco pero me dicen que es raro que vea yaoi

Ken: si, la ayudo como crees que esta persona tan antisocial subio el chat, yo la obligue a subirlo porque dije que seria una muy buena idea, ademas le ayudo a responder porque llega un momento en el que a esta idiota se le acaba la imaginacion, la que no existe es misaki

Yumi: no metas a misaki en esto, que te hayan dicho no real no es su culpa

Ken: misaki no existe -magicamente un bate da con su cabeza- te juro que te voy a matar cuando te vea misaki

**2. Happy: ¿Quisieras ser un perro?**

Happy: no realmente, pero me seria muy sexy

**3. Lucy: ¿Como describirías tu relación con los Raijinshuu y Laxus?**

Lucy: buena creo...

Lucy mira al equipo raijinshuu, freed esta hablando con rufus y cuando freed siente la mirada de lucy hace una reverencia para luego seguir hablando, evergreen esta discutiendo con elfman y bixlow llama a la chica cosplay a darse un beso con natsu, y laxus...simplemente no le pesca

Lucy: son raros, mucho mas raros de natsu y los demas, pero no me llevo mal con ellos

**4. Todos: ¿Cuál es su color favorito?**

Natsu: rojo

Lucy: quizás el amarillo

Erza: ninguno en particular

Jellal: escarlata -dice provocando que erza se sonrojase-

Gray: azul

Juvia: gray~sama -alguien del público le dice que ese no es un color- entonces azul

Evergreen: verde

Elfman: el color cafe es de hombres

Mira: blanco?

(Entiendase que los color fueron al azar...excepto el de jellal ese color esta mas que confirmado que le gusta)

**5. Erza: ¿Sabes cocinar?**

Erza: claro que si, soy excelente pero como soy tan buena dejo que los demás cocinen

Jellal: si erza -suspira- no cocina muy bien

**LOS RETOS:**

**1. Evergreen: Tienes que dejar de vestir de verde jijiji**

Evergreen: jamas en la vida!

Yumi: es un reto -evergreen sigue negándose- entonces ponte este pinche negro -evegren se pone el maldito pinche-

evegreen: feliz?

**2. Rogue: Besa :) a :) Yukino :)**

Sting: vamos rogue!

Rogue con vergüenza se acerca a yukino quien esta parada donde esta, rogue se acerca su rostro hasta el punto que ambos sienten la respiración del otro, ken aburrido del melodrama empuja a rogue para que se den el maldito beso

**3. Juvia: Acosa a Lyon y no a Gray. Hazlo o sino Gray se casa con alguien $-$**

Juvia: nunca yo amo a gray~sama

Ken: les consigo una habitación en un motel por tres días para que estén solitos

Juvia: solo por el amor a gray~sama

Juvia intenta acosar a lyon con todo su esfuerzo (pues como a juvia no le gusta lyon tiene que hacer su esfuerzo), mientras gray esta todo celoso apunto de golpear a lyon como lo hace el celoso de natsu con los acosadores de lucy (incluyendo a sting y rogue...no soy acosadores pero natsu odia que se acerquen mucho a su chica, es todo un celoso)

**Mi inspiración se fue. Pero ahí hice algo. Bye -**

Ken: estas son de J**essyB-rabbit**

**(Con voz entre seria y dulce) Hola queridos amiguitos y jovenes generaciones del mundo. (ya normal) jajaja no honestamente me acabo de leer los 9 caps porque soy un desastre que acaba de entrar a fanfiction y pus bueno me fascino y si quieren ver cosas similares hay un fic llamado verdades verdaderas en para que se insporen.**

**Bueno al grano quiero mandar unos "comentariospreguntas" a los personajes que son**

**Para midnight:(voz super sarcastica) no de verdad me cuesta creer que te digan gey eres super heterosexual por dios gey tu**

Midnigth: y tu eres super simpática, me caes tan bien -dice sarcástico-

Yumi: hay me haces sonrojar

Ken: gracias por la ayuda

**Para rogue: no lo había notado pero es cierto eres sexy y no pareces un emo con muchos traumas**

rogue: lo se lo se, soy demasiado sexy -hace una pose sexy y las fangirls gritan de emoción y sacan fotos-

**Para lucy y erza: ya escogieron sus vestidos de novia ya que yo opino que a lucy le quedaria un como hueso y a erza un blanco con perlas y adornos rojos**

lucy/erza: no hemos tenido tiempo para elejir los vestidos pero son un buena idea

yumi: chicos cualquiera puede comentar sobre como quiere que fueran los vestido o trajes, tambien elejir los vestidos de las damas de honor, ya saben lo tipico de las bodas

**A y un reto**

**Gajeel: besa a levy con lengua y todo hasta que pasen 5 minutos o se deamayen por falta de oxigeno lo que pase primero**

Gajeel: ven aca enana

Levy: espera gajeel, no podemos sobrevivir sin oxigeno -dice nerviosa levy-

Gajeel: me importa una mierda

Gajeel acorrala a levy contra la pared y le da un apasionado beso, gajere muerde el labio de levy provocando que esta abriera la boca para soltar un quejido, gajeel aprovecha esta oportunidad para introducir su lengua, la pobre levy esta demasiado roja, pasaron 2 minutos y ya ninguno podía mas que se separaron jadeantes buscando el deseado oxigeno que les hacia falta (no crean que me la pase todo este tiempo siendo una vaga...ken y yo estuvimos en busca de recolección de datos ósea mejorar nuestras descripciones)

**A otra pregunta para todos: alguno habla frances o es mexicano de mexico que esta en el continente americano en la parte occidental de la tierra que se encuentra en la via lactea que es una galaxia del universo, no es broma pero si alguien es mexicano y tiene 14 años y vive en el df ne avisab**

Yumi: ya saben avisenle!, estas son de **LysandraRince**

**Yumi! Cruel! No me avisaste de que sacaste un nuevo capitulo! Y eso que tengo tu edad!**

***Se lanza a llorar al hombro de Freed A quien aun odia por cortarse el cabello***

**Que fea la actitud :'(**

Yumi: perdon! -se disculpa miles de veces-

Freed: ya ya no llores bella dama -nuestro freed es todo un caballero-

**Mi pregunta:**

**Elfman: Elfman ¿Vas a la misma peluquería que Toshino-chan (De Bleach)?**

Elfman: esa peluqueria es de hombres!

Lissana: bueno elf~niichan se lleva muy bien con toshiro~san, cuando se encuentran en la peluqueria se pasan horas hablando parecen mujeres

Elfman: me cae muy bien

Yumi: eso es todo

Wendy: envíen sus review, no les cuesta nada

Romeo: eso y nos vemos en solo unos minutos

Natsu: donde aparecerá el especial que por cierto es mega aburrido

Yukino: nos vemos

Todos: aye sir!

Silencio...

Lucy: siento olor a gas

Silencio...bum!

Lucy: natsu que hiciste!?

Natsu: ve el lado positivo...fue en la casa del vecino

Yumi/ken: mas demandas...-ambos están en la esquina emo-

El nada sensual vecino quien estaba durmiendo se despertó de golpe ante la explosión en su jardín...una bella historia llena de demandas, explosiones, natsus, yaoi y magia de los fic :3

* * *

_**gomen gome, nos tardamos mucho pero tuvimos problemas, castigos, pruebas y falta de la señorita inspiración no es nada lindo, pero en este lapso de tiempo que no nos vimos o mejor dicho leído estuvimos leyendo bastante para mejorar y creo que la inspiración llego igual que la droga...naa enserio la inspiración llego, sabemos que dijimos que actualizaríamos cada semana pero ahora no estamos muy seguros, es solo un pequeño aviso**_

_**nos vemos**_


	11. ESPECIAL

Por la cámara se ve que todos del de Ft estaba en su mundo, ninguno se esta percatando que dos personas desconocidas los están grabando, desviando la camara se ven a lily y a happy ensayando para su telenovela (aun no se reconcilian), por otro lado se ve a natsu siendo regañado por lucy primero por haber destruido la patrulla policial y segundo por haber hecho explotar el patio del vecino de yumi, yumi y ken estan afuera disculpándose y lidiando con el vecino que piensa demandarlos (si fairy tail esta de por medio serán demandados por todos y quedaran en banca rota...que suerte que aun no estamos en banca rota), de repente la cámara enfoca a un chica de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, tiene puesta una falda azul y una polera negra

La chica: helloo, yo soy misaki la contra parte de yumi y el -la cámara muestra a un chico vestido con un pantalón negro y una polera roja- es la contra parte de ken, takeshi

Takeshi: hola, nosotros estamos aqui por una simplen razon, el especial

Misaki: yumi quería que el especial fuera una orgia de todo tipo pero ken le dejo bien claro que nada de orgias

Takeshi: la segunda opción era una de las bodas o la despedida de soltera de las chicas, sin embargo ken dijo que seria para dos capítulos mas y que todos los que desean venir o comentar sobre los vestidos y los trajes se lo tienen que decir en los review

Misaki: y bueno yumi luego después de destruir algunas cosas del cuarto de ken dijo que podríamos hacer un especial de detrás de cámaras y ken acepto

Takeshi: asi que bienvenidos al especial detrás de cámaras por favor diviértanse con esta cosa tan fome

Misaki: takeshi deja de ser tan negativo!, bueno vamos a entrevistar...

Takeshi: espiar mejor dicho

Misaki: nuestra primera victima sera...freed y rufus quienes son muy unidos por ahora

La cámara muestra la sala de estar de la casa de yumi que no es mas que una simple sala con 3 sillones, dos grandes y uno para una persona, en un de los sillones mas grandes se encontraban rufus y freed hablando animadamente (esos dos son muy amigos aqui), lo que no se esperaban es que en el otro sillón grande se encontraran laxus y orga mirándose fijamente por un momento la cámara vio chispas salir de sus ojos, ya saben como esas miradas de odio que se dan natsu y gray cuando no esta erza, los dos chicos se acercaron mas para poder escuchar la conversación

Freed: ese libro me aburrió mucho no tenia la trama bien desarrollada y no se entendía casi nada de lo que quería explicar

Rufus: mucha razón, yo no lo termine no quería recordar tan asquerosa literatura

Freed: rufus, no crees que el ambiente esta muy tenso por allá -ambos magos de pelo largo miran en dirección donde están laxus y orga- sera mejor que nos...

Freed no alcanzo a terminar porque mágicamente empezaron a caer papeles de colores del techo, los 4 magos se quedaron mirando como los papeles caia con cara de "WTF?!", y misaki apareció de la nada con un bate (era de esperarse de la contra parte de yumi)

Misaki: les preguntare una pregunta a cada pareja, laxus y orga que prefieren, pelo largo o pelo corto

Laxus/orga: que pregunta es esa? -ambos reciben un golpe de parte de misaki-

Takeshi: freed y rufus que prefieren comedia o muerte

Rufus/freed: muerte

Takeshi: nuestra querida pareja de emos ya elejido muerte lo que significa...a la fuente con tiburones

Los dis magis concientes aparecieron atados en una fuente con tiburones, para joderlos mas tenían cadenas anti magia, esperaron la mordida del tiburones pero nunca llego sobre aparecieron atados y solo con los boxers puestos y frente a miles de personas, nuestros magos quedaron con cara de: "okeyyy que paso aqui"

Misaki: nuestras siguientes victimas son sting y rogue

Takeshi: estos segun entendimos cofcofespiamoscofcof estan hablando a las amigas de yumi y nosotros vamos a dejarlos en verguenza

Misaki: vamos

Misaki y takeshi van sigilosamente hacia el patio donde están sting y rogue hablando animadamente con 3 chicas, misaki no se sabe como mierdita pudo colocar una pantalla en blanco y un data, takeshi busco entre archivos ultra secretos y puso un vídeo, el vídeo trataba sobre como sting se veía como una linda chica algo musculosa, las 3 chicas presentes se rieron hasta que les dolió la guata, otro vídeo era sobre la mañana de rogue

En la pantalla se veía a rogue despertandose tranquilamente, para suerte de las chicas estaba con boxers, una polera y un poleron, rogue somnoliento fue al baño y se resbalo con agua cayéndose directo al piso y de repente sting entra al baño vestido y con el pelo humedo, sting al ver a su amigo en el suelo comenzó a reírse y gritar a los cuatro vientos: "me voy a mear, jakakajq", mientras sting luchaba por aguantar no mearse encima, rogue esta colorado de la vergüenza, se levanta con dignidad sin embargo se vuelve a caer y para mala suerte se agarro de la cortina de la tina y esta con fieros, tela y ganchos se le cayeron en la cara, justo en ese momento sting no aguanto mas y se meo de la risa. Las chicas que estaban viendo el vídeo se cayeron al suelo por que sus piernas no podían mas, sting y rogue estaban mas que avergonzados

Takeshi: pregunta para los gemelos dragones aunque de gemelos no tengan nada

Misaki: donde esta frosh?

Rogue/sting: en casa -susurraron aun con vergüenza-

Misaki: incorrecto, esta en el techoo

Frosh esta arriba del techo de la casa saludando a rogue y a sting, estos preocupados suben a salvar a frosh

Misaki: y esa fue la humillación a sting y rogue

Takeshi: y luego un perro le quito los boxers a rogue y este tubo que salir persiguiendo al perro, porque mágicamente no tenia mas boxers

Misaki: fue tan divertido verlo correr sin boxers, y el pobre sting se meo por segunda vez en el dia

Takeshi: no, lo mas divertido fue cuando unos tipos le gritaron que tenia un buen culo

Misaki: mejor sigamos o estaremos todo el día haciéndole bulling al "sexy" rogue como le dice yumi

Los dos chicos se van a buscar mas víctimas para hacerles bulling cuando escuchan en una habitación alejada del pasillo, en el fondo habia una puerta entre abierta, ambos chicos se acercaron sigilosamente sin hacer ningún ruido, cuando estuvieron a solo centímetros miraron por la puerta y no se esperaban ver una escena de lo mas...caliente, en el cuarto estaban erza y jellal besadose apasionadamente, ambos estaban solo en ropa interior, cuando se separaron un hilito de saliva aun los unían, para mas remate ahora se iban a sacar la ropa interior, takeshi y misaki huyeron lo mas pronto de allí con la cara roja.

Mientras corrían se encontraron a levy hablando con lucy y cana, pararon de correr y colocaron el proyector para proyectar el siguiente vídeo

En el video se podía ver a lucy a a levy en una tienda de zapatos, ellas estaban allí para comprar zapatos (es obvio), y vieron un zapato hermoso de color negro y no tenia casi nada de taco, las dos maravilladas se acercaron al zapato y justo cuando lo iban a tomar una tipa de 1,80 los tomo y las mira triunfantes (al estilo minerva) y les dijo: "por allá esta la tienda de niños" y eso fue lo que derramo el vaso, levy ofendida se tiro encima de ella y le empezó a tirar el pelo, lucy tomo los zapatos pero la tipa puso el pie para que se cayera y le agarro el pie, lucy le mordió la mano a la tipa esa, la tipa esa soltó un grito de dolor pero aun así no la soltó, las tres mujeres seguían peleando y a su alrededor se formo un circulo lleno mujeres que veían entretenidas la pelea e incluso apostaban por quien iba a ganar, en un momento levy tomo los zapatos y los arrojo y cayeron en la cabeza de una vendedora que se desmayo producto al golpe, levy le hizo una llave de lucha a la tipa esa y lucy fue a pagar los zapatos con la ropa desgarrada, lucy pago los zapatos, tomo del brazo a levy quien también tenia la ropa desgarrada y corrieron por su vida porque la tipa esa le estaba lanzando unos zapatos con tacones muy afilados, en un momento de distracción no vieron la escalera y se cayeron, todo el mundo se rió de ellas y las magas salieron corriendo del lugar para volver a casa

Las magas estaban rojas de vergüenza mientras que cana se reía, lo que no sabían era que sus novios estaban alli riéndose y diciéndose mentalmente que pensaran un poco en lo que hacen o sus novias los dejarían con varios huesos rotos

Misaki: pregunta para ustedes lindas magas

Takeshi: donde están los zapatos?

Levy: pues lo tengo puestos -se mira los pies y las zapatos ya no están- pero que?

A lo lejos se ve a la tipa esa con los zapatos en la mano, lucy y levy toman pistolas y se van a perseguir a la tipa esa

Misaki: creo que es todo por hoy

Takeshi: les dejamos el vídeo de natsu en la carcel

Misaki: lucy lo saco muy temprano debió dejarlo unos dias

En la pantalla se ve a natsu en el patio de la carcel, muchos presos se rien de el por su afeminado cabello rosa, natsu molesto empezó a golpear a todo aquel que estubiera cerca hasta que alguien le tiro una cubeta llena de agua que dejo apagado su llama y para rematar se resbalo con el cubo y se golpeo, como buen perdedor que es destruyo una muralla dela carcel dejando a todos boquiabiertos y teniendole respeto, incluso se arodillaron ante el, cuando natsu ya estaba siendo alabado como rey entro lucy y lo llamo, natsu como si fuera un perrito fue a abrazar a lucy y le dio un beso corto y luego le lanzo miradas asesinas a todos los presos que miraban con lujuria a lucy, asi natsu y lucy se fueron, en el camino se encontraron a sting meándose de la risa por tercera vez porque rogue se habia caído de una escalera y seguía cayendo

Misaki: esperamos que les haya gustado, se que a lo mejor esta fome pero apiadense

Takeshi: pedimos disculpas por tardar tanto

Misaki/takeshi: nos vemos la próxima semana si es que esos dos idiotas pueden actualizar

Rogue: me hicieron muchoo bulling -dijo y se tropezó cayéndose de cara al suelo-

Sting: jajajaja para que me voy a mear por cuarta vez en el dia!

misaki/takeshi: nos gusta hacerte sufrir

Misaki y takeshi se van caminando tranquilamente no sin antes poner unas cuantas trampas para rogue y sting (entiendase que son sus favoritos para molestar, en especial rogue)

* * *

_**Y ESO FUE TODO POR AHORA, ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO DIJIMOS LA INSPIRACIÓN ESTA LLEGANDO, NOS VEMOS LINDOS Y SEXYS LECTORES **_


End file.
